Disney Disaster!
by Aja-Golde
Summary: After high school graduation, Duo and Quatre take a trip to Disneyworld. There they find love, adventure and a little bit of magic…not to mention deadly accidents that threaten to end more than just their vacation! AU 3X4, 1X2
1. Chapter 1

Author: Aja Golde

Summary: After high school graduation, Duo and Quatre take a trip to Disneyworld. There they find love, adventure and a little bit of magic…not to mention deadly accidents that threaten to end more than just their vacation! AU 3X4, 1X2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Disney. I don't make money off Gundam Wing or Disney. Unless, of course, I'm dreaming. But I heard dreams don't hold weight in the real world.

Chapter 1

**Day 1 8:30 AM**

They bumped shoulders, elbows and wrists as they raced down the narrow hallway, suitcases in hand, the rolling capabilities forgotten; Duo got to the doors first and pushed them open with nothing short of extravagance, arms open wide to seemingly embrace the entire pool and hotel grounds.

"We're finally here!" Duo crowed, dropping his suitcase. The man working the snack bar shot him an amused grin.

Quatre rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Come on, we can check out the hotel after we put our bags away."

They left Surfboard Bay pool behind, trying to locate the complex their room was in. There were many complexes; one was decorated with Tennis equipment and another with Football equipment.

"The clerk said our room was in the Surfboard Building," Quatre said, pulling along Duo, who seemed to want to touch everything they came across.

"Those sure look like surfboards," Duo pointed to a teal complex where huge surfboards served as vertical posts, and the railings were wavy with metal fish fastened to them. After climbing to the second floor they navigated it for about ten minutes before finding their room.

"Sure like to make things hard, don't they?" Duo grinned, "Think the parks will be harder to navigate?"

"If you get lost in the parks I'm blaming your lack of brain cells and not the quality of the maps," Quatre quipped as he opened the door and revealed where he and Duo would be sleeping for the next six nights, "It's Disney World, Duo. This is as hard as it gets."

Duo whistled as he walked in, "I know they said this was one of the cheapest hotels, besides the camping grounds, but this is not bad. Not bad at all."

"Anything with indoor plumbing impresses you Duo."

"Ah the toilet, best invention since sliced bread."

Beside the door was the window, and inside were two beds each covered in ocean themed bed coverings. On the wall was a picture of a Disney character surfing. Across from the two beds sat the television and in the back was a sink and mirror. To the left of the sink was a bathroom, and to the right was a closet. Above each bed there was a star shaped light and near the window sat a small round table with two chairs.

They unpacked, taking up the drawer space under the television and the closet. Duo was looking for a place to stuff his socks, and pulled open a drawer under the TV before he realized that it was the refrigerator.

"Holy shit Quatre, this may be All Star Sports and no Contemporary Resort, but any place with indoor plumbing _and _a refrigerator is as a good as gold in my books. I don't ever want to leave."

After Duo finished ogling the refrigerator they hopped up on Quatre's bed and giddily examined the maps that came pouring out of his backpack.

"I don't know which park to go to first," Duo said, "have any ideas on where to start?"

"Magic Kingdom is usually for the kids-"

"Great, we can blend in perfectly."

Quatre shot him a bemused glance, "You mean _you _can blend in perfectly. But if you insist on playing the part then I guess I could be the parent. Some get leashes for their kids, you know? I'm sure we could find one in your size. Then you wouldn't get lost at all."

"_Leashes? _For _kids? _Barbaric," Duo shivered and Quatre closed his eyes, holding one finger above the map of Disneyworld.

"Tell me when to stop," Quatre ordered as he circled his finger above the map.

"Sto-. No wait, keep going. Right about…nope, not yet. Now – no, stop, not now! All right, all right, don't growl at me...STOP!"

Quatre brought his finger down with one fell swoop, as if it was a bird of prey attacking a mouse. Duo and he leaned over the map as Quatre removed his finger from the large dent it had caused.

"Animal Kingdom," Quatre breathed.

Duo blinked, "Well, I guess it could've been worse. After all, you could have picked that canal over there, and no offence, but I'm in no mood to go swimming."

"Duo, shut up and get your things."

"Are we going somewhere?"

Quatre, already having slung his backpack over his shoulder, grinned at his longtime friend, "Race you to the buses."


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Aja Golde

For summary and disclaimer, see chapter one.

And if you don't know what 3x4 or 1x2 means, perhaps you should discontinue reading this story. This story is light and charming, but does contain some mature themes, a little cursing and innuendo. If you're okay with that, then please read and enjoy ^_^

Chapter 2

**Day 1 9:30 AM**

Quatre held his breath, waiting for the green light, and after an excruciatingly long pause, his ticket was spit back out and he was allowed to go through the turnstile. Duo followed quickly behind him and they stood still together, breathing in the humid air.

"My first step into a Disney park," Duo wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

Quatre giggled nervously, "I still can't believe I'm here. My father would have a cow if he knew!"

"Well, unless you really want a slobbering stinky bovine as your sibling, I suggest you keep that hat on."

Quatre pulled his cap lower, thankful for the anonymity and protection it gave him. The humidity made it difficult to breathe, almost as if there wasn't enough air around, and the sun burnt any visible skin. As fair as he and Duo were, they had been sure to pack lots of sunscreen.

They began their foray into Animal Kingdom, walking silently along the walkways shrouded by leafy trees. Along the way they stopped to watch some animals and explore a few paths, listening to the steady beat of drums coming from the speakers.

"You know Quatre," Duo said as he leaned against a wooden post, playing with the end of his long braid, "I think it's best if you don't mention your name to anyone."

"Why?"

"We don't want it getting out to the papers that the son of Senator Winner is visiting Disney. Your father will probably birth that cow and then come to collect you. Not only will that ruin our vacation, but another fight could seriously break your guy's relationship."

Quatre bit his lip, "Who should I be then?"

"For this week, you're…Watson."

"And you're who: Sherlock?"

"Right in one."

Quatre snorted, "Fine, I'll be Watson, but you still get to be Duo."

"What? Why?"

"Because a Sherlock and Watson are almost as suspicious as a Duo and Quatre."

"People will think it's cute!"

"People will think we're crazy. Let's just keep exploring the park."

Finally finished walking through the Oasis, they crossed the bridge to Discovery Island, where the massive Tree of Life rose above them. Duo and Quatre stood and tried, like many other visitors, to find all the animals carved in her bark.

"All I can see are squiggles," Duo scratched his head, frowning.

"I've already seen thirty eight."

"Who's counting?" Duo threw his hands up in the air and then pointed in the distance, "Oh. My. God. Quatre look! No not that way, turn around, you dunce."

"What Duo?"

"Um, hello, Mr. I-Can-Spot-Thirty-Eight-Animals, can you not see the towering orange mountain capped with snow that looks like it's a ride that desperately wants to be ridden by one anxious rider named Duo?"

"It's not orange."

"Oh whatever, let's go!"

Duo grabbed his wrist and sprinted off, leading Quatre straight through a tangle of tourists as they crossed another bridge and passed into Asia. The music changed, including all sorts of chimes and wind blowing effects. They stumbled through a musical demonstration, and disrupted a rather long food line before ending up standing next to the orange mountain Duo had seen earlier.

"Next time Duo, try avoiding the people instead of ramming into them, okay?" Quatre panted as he leaned on a railing overlooking a blue lake.

Duo was too busy studying the length of the line, which twisted around and through several mock-up Asian huts and outfitters, "Should we Fast-Pass this and do something else first?"

Fast-Passing was a way to get to the front of the line. There were machines that printed out Fast-Passes when you showed your entry ticket. The catch was that you could only Fast-Pass one ride at a time, and you could only redeem the Fast-Pass at the times indicated on the Pass.

"Let's Fast-Pass it and wait in line. By the time we've ridden once, it'll probably be time to use our Passes."

Duo saved them a spot in line while Quatre went to get the Passes. He was sweating as he slipped his and Duo's tickets into the machine, waiting while it printed their Fast-Passes. In truth, the sweat was as much from the heat as it was from his nervousness. He had been to Disney twice before, once with his father and once with his Uncle Rashid. Both times he had been young, and he had never been to Animal Kingdom. Nor had he ventured on a rollercoaster. After the machine was done he collected their Fast-Passes and entry tickets and made his way back to Duo, pushing past several disgruntled, smelly visitors.

"This looks like the real deal, huh?" Duo glanced around at the building they were in which was decorated with mountain climbing gear and Yeti artifacts.

"What is this?"

"_Expedition: Everest_, a ride that transports a team of climbers into the Himalayas in search of the elusive Yeti."

"Wonderful," Quatre said dryly.

Duo grinned slowly, "Apparently the last team got lost in the snowy drifts of the mountains. Their ransacked campsite gave little clue as to their fate, except for a telling photograph of a massive hairy animal."

"And I suppose, since that mission ended badly, that it makes perfect sense to send another team up to meet the same fate. Great story line."

Duo peered up at him through his brown bangs, indigo eyes searching Quatre's blue ones. Quatre looked at the ground.

"Quatre, if you don't want to go on, you don't have to."

Quatre ground his teeth, annoyed that Duo had read him so easily. Yeah, it was his first roller coaster ride, and yeah Duo had scared him a bit. So what? He was eighteen and going to college! He could handle this. Nerves weren't going kick him off this ride.

"I'm only worried about you," Quatre said, "You have a habit of breaking rules. If you don't keep your arms and legs inside the coaster, I'm not going to help you get a lawyer the minute you lose one of them."

"Har har," Duo rolled his eyes as they inched forward, finally coming to the loading station.

A coaster resembling a beaten, rustic train shuffled up to meet them and behind it they could see the long uphill climb into the orange mountain.

"We are so requesting to sit in the front," Duo pumped a fist in the air.

They were moved to a smaller line, and after a pair of giggling girls, they were next up for the front.

"You two," one of the attendants called to them and they were directed to the front row. Quatre gulped. The gates opened and they stepped into the cart, placing their backpacks at their feet. Bars came down across their laps and Quatre felt better that at least this wasn't an upside down roller coaster.

"Whoo! Yeah! Get this baby rolling! Come on, hurry up and press the GO button, I've got a date with the Yeti!" Duo threw his hands in the air.

"I think you save the screaming for when the ride is in motion, _Duo_," Quatre jabbed an elbow into his friend's side.

"Welcome, foolish travelers," said the drawling voice over the speakers and Quarter looked up to see a boy talking into a microphone, "the rules on this ride are quite simple. You keep your arms and legs inside the cart. You may, however, scream all you want. The Yeti only eats the front seat passengers. Especially the annoying ones. Duo here, for example, is the perfect target. I suggest you let the Yeti eat him and save yourselves."

"I like this ride already," Duo whispered into Quatre's ear, sending a wink to the boy talking into the microphone.

"Why? Because someone noticed you were annoying?"

"Eye-candy," Duo licked his lips.

Quatre had to admit, the boy who had picked on Duo was quite fetching. Dark brown hair fell over his Prussian blue eyes, and even though he was short in stature, his toned leg and arm muscles more than made up for it. He had a slight Asian look to him, and his skin was a shade darker than olive.

"Exotic eye-candy," Quatre agreed.

"Can you read his name badge?"

"No."

"Guess we're going to have to ride again, then."

"Oh Duo."

"He sure looks good in those khakis. Like he's about to take off into the jungle and wrestle a jaguar. "

"I assure you, Duo, I don't wrestle jaguars. I have no need. I feed them annoying tourists like you to keep them happy," the boy glanced at them swiftly, "here's to hoping you survive the Yeti."

He smirked and pressed a button. The ride jerked into motion.

"Oh God," Duo crooned, but he wasn't looking at the track ahead. Instead, he was glancing back to the boy manning the microphone, "We're going to have to visit Animal Kingdom everyday!"

**Day 1 11:30 AM**

Quatre exited shakily from the coaster, sure his knees wouldn't hold him.

"Of course Duo would pick something like this as his first ride," Quatre grumbled to himself as he tried caching up to Duo who was already in the gift shop.

"Wasn't that awesome Quatre?" Duo called behind him, forcibly pulling Quatre to his side.

"Oh yeah, awesome. Except for the big drop, the Yeti, going backwards and going through the tunnels, everything was peachy."

"Let's do it again!"

Quatre stopped in his tracks, making Duo halt in mid stride, "Again? It's not even time to use our Fast-Passes yet."

"Oh come on, you know you want to! I mean, that was one of the smoothest coasters I've ever been in."

"Yeah, smooth. Also incredibly fast."

"You say that like it's a bad thing! Quatre, you're in Disneyworld: lighten up!"

"Stop shouting my name, okay?" Quatre hissed, "I thought the point was to _not_ let everyone and their dog know that I'm here on vacation. Besides, I don't think it's the rollercoaster you're interested in. I think you just want the name of the hunk with the microphone, though I can't understand why. He insulted you within in barely two seconds of meeting you!"

"He's got fire," Duo whined, pulling Quatre towards the line with no avail.

"No, I am not waiting in line again. When it's time we will use our Passes, until then I think it's my turn to pick something to do."

Duo sagged, "Fine, fine, but if he's no longer on duty when we come back I am so not talking to you ever again."

Quatre pulled out his map, looking for what he wanted to do, not the least bit worried about Duo's threat. Duo needed to talk almost as much as he needed to breathe air.

"Look, there's a train near Africa that goes to Rafiki's Planet Watch," Quatre said.

"And what do they have there?"

"A petting yard."

Duo just blinked at him, "Quatre. We're in Disneyworld. Not a zoo. You can cuddle cute animals later; I want to go on more rides!"

"Well I need to calm down from that last ride; besides, it's my turn to decide what to do."

"All right, all right, let's walk all the way over to Africa to board a train to see some animals I could probably find in my backyard."

After a while of walking they finally were able to get to the Wildlife Express Train, a cute red train with benches that were arranged parallel to the train's length instead of in rows.

"Well this is different," Quatre said as they sat down and began their ride.

Duo grunted, still a little put out that he didn't get to go on the _Everest _ride again. Quatre figured Duo should be grateful. After all, Quatre had probably saved him from doing something embarrassing, like jumping the young Disney employee right as he got on the ride. Like he did last time he was at an amusement park. Luckily, the man had only called security and banned Duo from the park. He could have pressed charges.

Finally, the train stopped and they stepped into Rafiki's Planet Watch, a place for kids to learn about saving the planet. Quatre wasn't interested in any of the interactive displays or the veterinary areas. All he wanted was the petting yard. In the back of Rafiki's Planet Watch was a sheltered enclosure, roped off by blue coils. Inside he could dimly see the outlines of playground equipment.

"There, right there!" Quatre pulled on Duo's sleeve, "come on, I want to pet some animals."

"All right, all right, calm down, they won't disappear."

As they got closer, Quatre edged away from the kids hogging the majority of the animals and tried to call one of the goats over. The one he was aiming for was dark brown with a cream chest. As it had no horns, Quatre supposed that it was a doe.

"She's pretty," Quatre said, "doesn't her face look like freshly mixed hot chocolate?"

"Freshly mixed hot chocolate? Sheesh, Quatre, you and your analogies…."

Stretching from the doe's nose to her eyes was a strip of cream colored fur, while the rest of her face matched the dark brown color of her back.

"Come here," Quatre stuck his hand past the ropes like many of the younger children, "I won't hurt you."

The doe looked at him and bleated.

"Sheep," Duo cringed, "I came here for sheep?"

"She's a goat, Duo! She looks nothing like a sheep!"

"Fine. I came here for goats?"

Quatre was about to suggest that Duo leave, but another voice cut off his retort.

"She's just not any goat; she's a San Clemente goat."

Quatre looked up to see one of the Disney employees standing beside him, albeit on the other side of the rope. Making an odd clicking noise he held out his hand and the doe trotted up to him, letting the employee rub her face.

"The San Clemente goat was nearly bombed out of existence on their original home, San Clemente Island. The U.S. Navy has used San Clemente Island as a training ground since the 1930s, but unfortunately their activities endanger many animals who call the island home, including the San Clemente Sage Sparrow and the Island Night Lizard. Their training also affects the archeological study of the remnants of an ancient society preset on the island."

Duo and Quatre stared at him, processing the knowledge that he recited flawlessly, as if from a textbook. He was dressed in the usual khaki shorts and t-shirt as the rest of the crew, but his hair was far from normal. A shock of auburn hair fell over one eye, arching over his face as if it defied gravity. Due to the unusual hair style, only one of his eyes was visible, and it was currently watching the goat. Quatre felt himself swallow, his throat suddenly dry as he watched the boy with the emerald eye survey the animals affectionately. He estimated the man's age to be close to his own; his jaw line was strong and his chin was sharp. He had high cheekbones and his olive skin was dusted with light freckles, obviously acquired from working with animals in the Floridian sun.

"Does the doe have a name?" Quatre asked the employee who seemed content to just stand there, as if satisfied that he had said his piece and was left with nothing else to talk about.

"Clementine," he answered and pointed to some of the others, "that's Poppy, over there is Red, the black runt is Cheesy and sleeping on the playground bridge is Bridget-"

"Named because she likes the bridge?" Quatre had to ask.

The employee gave him a bemused smile, "No."

Quatre felt his cheeks burn.

He felt Duo bristle beside him, either from impatience or annoyance Quatre couldn't guess, "You're just full of information, aren't you? What are you, some goat guru?"

"I like animals."

"Hey Duo, I heard they have a veterinary exhibit. Maybe you can go and see if they have any medical procedures going on?" Quatre suggested.

"Most surgeries are performed in the early morning hours before eleven," the helpful animal assistant informed them, "you're a little bit late."

Quatre shot him an annoyed look. Honestly, he had just wanted to get rid of Duo for a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Duo put his hands on hips, "Well maybe I'll go check. It has to be better than sitting around here and smelling goat piss anyway."

And with that Duo stalked off, leaving behind a very embarrassed Quatre.

"I'm sorry. He didn't really want to come here, but I insisted. He prefers rides to animals," Quatre apologized to the Disney crew member.

The boy just shrugged. Quatre reached a hand to pet Clementine and finally was able to stroke the top of her head, the hair coarse under his palms.

"So do you know all of the animal's names?" Quatre asked.

The boy nodded.

"Do you work here full time?"

"No," the boy answered, "Just part time during the summers."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I guess. I really love the animals, and my older sister works here as a trainer, so I get to see her do that. It's fun even if the pay isn't amazing," the boy glanced at him petting the goat, and then walked over to a grain dispenser, "here, feed her some of this."

Quatre giggled as the man emptied the grain into his hands, "Will I gain her eternal love and affection?"

"Something like that."

Clementine's lips were soft and ticklish against his palms.

"So I know all the goat's names, but not the name of goat herder. What do you go by?" Quatre glanced up at the attractive man beside him.

"Trowa."

"Pleased to meet you Trowa," Quatre said as the goat nipped his fingers, "and pleased to meet you Clementine."

Trowa leaned against the post, "So, are you from around here or just visiting?"

"Just visiting," Quatre smiled, "I'll be here for a week."

"You're traveling with that other guy?"

"Duo? Yeah, he's my best friend."

"You guys staying at one of the Disney hotels?"

"Yep, All Star Sports." Quatre blushed, realizing how much information he was giving away.

"I've never been to that one."

"Oh!" Quatre blushed deeper, having caught himself almost inviting the young man over. _Sure Quatre, why don't you just give him your room number? That will go over real well. _

"It's nice, especially considering its price. But this is our first day here."

"Well, if you're into shows I'd recommend seeing the _Festival of the Lion King_; the last and first shows are the best to attend as there are less people. If your friend doesn't mind sitting for a half hour, it's well worth the wait."

"Thanks," Quatre smiled shyly, "got any other tips?"

"There's a show tomorrow night in Magic Kingdom, it's supposed to be a real party. There's going to be dancing, music and fireworks. It's aimed towards the older crowd, as all the high school kids are out of school and the college students are coming back for the summer holidays."

"Now that sounds right up Duo's alley," Quatre glanced behind him, "speaking of Duo, he looks ready to leave." Duo had just come out of a building, hands in pockets, walking towards Quatre.

Quatre stood up, and after giving a parting pet to Clementine's head, he held out a hand to Trowa, "Thanks for your time, Trowa. Maybe I'll see you at that party, eh?"

"Maybe," Trowa's lips curved into the first smile Quatre had seen from the boy, a minuscule lifting of the corners of his lips.

Quatre waved goodbye, hearing Duo call his name, but was stopped by Trowa's voice.

"Wait, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"It's Watson."

The smile grew wider, "See you later, Watson."

Quatre let Duo drag him off, chatting about Fast-Passes, but Quatre only wished he could have heard Trowa say his real name.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Aja Golde

For summary, disclaimer and mild warnings, see chapters one and two.

Author's Notes: If anyone is interested, the soundtracks I listen to while I write this are: "Sahra" by Khaled, and "Muso Ko" by _Habib Koite (with band Bamada)._ I'm not affiliated with them, either. I just like to groove to their tunes :).

Chapter 3

**Day 1 12:30 PM**

They stood in line for the _Everest _ride for the second time, only now they were in the Fast-Pass line, and within ten minutes they were already once again requesting the front row. While waiting, Duo was constantly craning his neck to look for the handsome employee he had seen last time.

"Where is he? Do you think I should ask around?"

"You'll do no such thing," Quatre grabbed Duo's shoulder, half afraid he'd run off.

"But I need to see him!"

"Come on Duo, we're next."

"He's not there! He's not with the microphone – this is your fault Quatre. I'll never see him ever again!"

"The world has not ended. Here comes the coaster."

Duo was too busy glaring at the new man who held the microphone. In return, the man had turned an unhealthy shade of pale. When the gates opened and Quatre stepped into the coaster, it took a while for Duo to even follow. He was surveying the rest of the crew on the loading deck, trying to pick out that mop of brown hair.

"Duo," he hissed and at last his braided companion sunk into the seat next to him. Quatre pulled back his blond bangs, rubbing his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"How hard would it be to track him down? We could interrogate the rest of the _Everest _employees. You know, just some casual questions, and then if they don't cooperate I bet we could drag them off somewhere. Where do you think a good interrogation room would be? We'll have to do some scouting. And we could come back tomorrow, same time, to check if he's here, but we'll have make sure to get his name-"

"Welcome, foolish travelers," said a drawling voice over the speakers. Duo perked up, and sure enough, the Disney cast member he had been obsessing over was back with the microphone.

"It must be his shift again," Duo whispered into Quatre's ear, "we are so lucky!"

_We?_ Quatre scoffed mentally.

"-and that's if you survive. I highly doubt any of you will escape the Yeti," the employee was finishing up his cheesy spiel on the microphone.

"Yeah? And what's the reward if we do come out alive?" Duo shouted.

The employee snorted, "I'll give you a free stuffed animal."

"How about your name and phone number?" Duo crowed and Quatre slapped a hand over his eyes, mortified.

But the employee just smirked, "The name is Heero, the number is 867-5309."

And with that Heero pressed a button and the coaster zoomed off, Duo cackling as the wind blew in their faces. Once the ride was coming to a halt, Quatre decided to inform his friend that what Heero had given him was in fact _not _a real number.

"It's a number from an old song," Quatre said.

"Aw man," Duo pouted.

"You were really going to call it?!"

Duo just shrugged, "But I got his name, didn't I?" Duo's eyes narrowed, "That wasn't from the song too, was it?"

"No."

"Good," Duo jumped out of the coaster, "now I have to get back in line."

"Why?"

"Well, I have to remind Heero that he owes me a stuffed animal."

And so they ended up back in line again. Quatre felt as if he was caught in a time loop, but he knew ways to make Duo pay. Another visit to the petting yard might suffice. Of course, there was also that show Trowa mentioned. If Quatre made Duo feel guilty enough, he might get to go to both. Then again, there was the safari ride he had seen on the map. And unlike Duo, Quatre was not so hung up on a guy that he couldn't enjoy the rest of the park. He had finally snuck out from under his father's nose, and he was planning on enjoying his freedom and not starting a distracting fling. Of course, Quatre was also terribly shy; he was not like Duo, who could strike up friendships and romance whenever he saw fit. So even though Trowa was extremely attractive, Quatre had no idea how to approach him. He could never be so bold. Escaping for a singular week had nearly caused him a heart attack. Anything else might kill him.

They again requested the front row and this time as they waited for the coaster by the gates, Duo began a conversation with Heero.

"I survived the Yeti," Duo grinned.

"You're back again?"

"You owe me a stuffed animal Mister Heero-Fake-Phone-Number."

"What's your hotel and room number?"

That statement caught Duo off guard, a rare feat, and Quatre had to chuckle as Duo stood gaping for a few seconds, "Hotel and Room Number? My, don't we move quickly. Maybe I like things slow and thorough," Duo winked, taking a step closer to the Disney employee.

Heero merely stared at him, "I was going to have the stuffed animal delivered to your hotel."

Duo's jaw went slack, "No shit. You're really going to give me one? Well, I want the biggest of whatever you have."

Quatre was pretty sure that last line contained some sexual innuendo, but Heero gave no hint that he had heard anything unusual.

"We have some pretty big stuffed animals. Hope your suitcase is large enough."

But by that time the coaster was already pulling up and Duo gave Heero a cheery wave as he stepped into the ride, "The hotel is All Star Sports. Name is Duo Maxwell. Room is 207. Do you do in-person deliveries?"

"For you? Never," Heero said, smirking all the while.

"I'm sure I could reward you for your trouble."

Heero picked up the microphone, now completely ignoring Duo, "Welcome, foolish travelers…"

Duo, meanwhile, was whispering things in Quatre's ear, "Do you think I've got a big enough suitcase to take _him _home in?"

"I don't think they do exchanges, so you're stuck with the stuffed animal."

"I can't believe he's going to send the toy to our hotel. Can you even _do _that?"

"I don't know," Quatre sighed as the coaster began its long haul up to the top of the orange mountain, "but are you sure you know what you're doing? It seems like he's got absolutely no libido."

"Nah, just dazzled witless by the Maxwell charm."

**Day 1 2:00 PM**

After they had leapt off the _Everest _ride for the third time, Quatre was ready to pull Duo back to Africa -not to see Trowa, though, as Quatre didn't want to seem like a stalker. Instead, Quatre wanted to go on the Kilimanjaro Safari ride.

"More animals?" Duo had moaned as Quatre dragged him all the way to the other side of the park.

But once they were in line, Duo started to cheer up. He had gotten a glance at the large jeeps they would be in.

"This is kind of cool," Duo admitted, mostly to make it up to Quatre who was getting annoyed with his bad attitude, "I mean, with those jeeps and those animals, _real _animals, not those goats you were petting earlier, it's bound to be a pretty exciting ride."

"I wonder if any of animals have ever attacked a jeep." Quatre said as he watched the television hanging above the line playing a video about the safari ride; apparently they would see lions, elephants, rhinos and more on the tour.

They were finally ushered to a huge rumbling jeep, the sound of it deafening to Quatre's ears. They climbed aboard and the sound lessened to a nice hum, and it spiked a small adrenaline rush in Quatre's system. The jeep was decorated realistically enough, beat up as if it had braved the real African savannahs, and decked out as if it had enough supplies to sustain them for weeks.

"Welcome!" said their driver as soon as she climbed up the steps.

She was slightly older than them, but her countenance was no less cheery. Her blond hair was parted down the middle, and two braids lay over each of her shoulders. She was a tall woman with an athletic frame that still held onto its curves, and she had a motherly look to her as she gazed at the visitors with pale blue eyes. While she was dressed in the same rugged clothing as the rest of the crew, she wore dark red lipstick, almost as if trying to stand out.

"My name is Sally and I'm about to take you brave souls on a journey through the African pride lands, but first you need to buckle up. I'm the best driver around, if I do say so myself, but things get pretty bumpy out there. The roads in the pride lands are NOT paved, people," she winked at them, chortling at her own joke, "Though goodness knows I've tried to change that."

Her audience laughed weakly with her, but a man up in the front snorted and Quatre realized he was taking notes on a clipboard. He was not dressed as a visitor; instead he wore the same uniform as the others who worked in Animal Kingdom, but didn't seem nearly as friendly as the rest of the employees. His dark hair was pulled into a small, tight ponytail that didn't strike Quatre as _hip _at all; rather, the look seemed to shout _ass hole. _

Sally checked their seatbelts before going back to the front of the jeep, "Please do not remove your seatbelt, stand or jump during the duration of the safari. Unless I tell you to, do NOT exit the vehicle. The animals we are about to encounter are real and dangerous, but not as dangerous as I will be if someone breaks these rules, you hear?"

Duo, who was near the driver's seat, asked her, "Have you ever hit an animal before?"

"Have I ever-? Have I _ever-? _Didn't you hear me? I'm the best driver around. The only thing I've ever hit was a squirrel. And that I did on purpose."

At this the employee with the pony tail began to scribble furiously.

"Hold your hats to your heads ladies and gentlemen, because HERE. WE. GO!" And with that, Sally barreled onto the path, but then she gradually slowed and grinned up at them through the rearview mirror, "Just kidding, folks. You want fast thrills, go bother the Yeti; we're here to look at animals."

Duo could be heard audibly groaning in disappointment. The man in the front, though, was writing so fast and so hard that his pen went through the paper.

Sally took them on the tour, commenting on all the animals they passed, and giving a jaunty wave to the lions, "Sorry, boys, not this truckload of passengers. I promise the next tour I bring out will be all yours. Poor, hungry chaps."

A woman looked a little distressed at this comment, but Quatre thought it was pretty obvious Sally was just having fun. Apparently, the man at the front did not think Sally's comment was in good taste. As a matter of fact, Quatre could read the words he wrote in all capitals: DO NOT THREATEN PASSENGERS WITH DEATH BY LION.

Duo, however, seemed to be in love with her. If they hadn't met Heero first, Quatre wondered if Duo would be obsessing over Sally instead.

"Well knock me out and shoot me down, it looks like poachers have arrived on the scene. Watch out folks, these men are as nasty and as greasy as they come. Kind of like that hamburger I had last night. But now is not the time for chitchat, let's roll on outta here!" Sally accelerated, much like she had when they began the tour.

"As far as I can tell, we've got two options. We can either hightail it out of here and cut the safari short or we can catch those poachers and save the animals," Sally paused, "Save our own skins, right? I mean a few animal skins aren't worth losing our own over, am I right or am I right?"

"WRONG!" Duo shouted, playing along, "You're wrong. We need to save the animals. Come on, you're woman enough."

"Question is: are you man enough?"

"Sure I am, but if I'm not, then I've got Watson here to back me up. Right, Watson?"

Quatre blushed, "Yeah."

"See? Let's do it!"

And with that, Sally began chasing down the poachers.

When the safari ride was over, Sally still had a few jokes to crack as she drove them back to the loading deck, "So, the lions are hungry. Recession means we cut back on the food, you know; anyone want to stick around for my next safari run? I promise to give you a real good tour of the inside of a lion's mouth. Call it Sally's Special Safari Edition."

"Sally," the man up front groaned, speaking for the first time.

"What, are you finally talking to me now? Your pen run out of ink?"

The man blushed and Quatre had to take that as a yes.

"You can't joke around; you have a script to follow, you know that. And the way you drive this jeep – you're not four wheeling!"

"Aw you never let me have any fun Wufei," Sally pouted, "and besides, the passengers love it when I throw in some jokes."

As they exited the jeep, Duo stopped to talk to Sally, aware that Wufei was watching him the entire time.

"Hey Sally, thanks for the awesome ride. I was sure this was going to be boring, but with your commentary, I could barely stop laughing. Thanks for the entertainment and keeping me tuned in. Watson here would never forgive me if I fell asleep on one of his favorite rides."

Quatre huffed, not liking being talked about as if he wasn't there. And Duo talked about him as if he was three years old. Honestly, he wouldn't have minded if Duo had fallen asleep. It wouldn't have hurt his feelings. Besides, a break from Duo's incessant chatter would probably have done them both wonders.

"Well thank you," Sally smiled. Wufei's eyebrow was twitching.

"And I know your overseer here-"

"Ride manager," Wufei cut in.

"-doesn't appreciate some of your jokes. But honestly, what are you doing over in Africa anyway? You should be working in Asia," Duo smirked.

Quatre gasped, and wondered if they'd be banned from this amusement park too. Sure, Wufei looked Chinese, but that was no reason to suggest proper employment.

Sally, however, just chuckled, "Yeah, we tell him that all that time."

Wufei was gaping and Quatre felt a wave of sympathy.

"That was extremely rude Duo. You don't even know the man. You can't make suggestive comments like that. You'll get us banned from another theme park."

Wufei looked at him, and then sneered at Duo, "I suggest you listen to your friend. Between you, Sally and Watson, Watson's the only one with an ounce of sense. Sally, I'll be sending in a report on your behavior later today."

And with that Wufei marched off.

"Sorry," Sally shrugged, "Wufei's a bit of a stickler for rules."

"It was just in jest, you let him know that, all right?" For once, Duo looked guilty, shuffling his shoes against the pavement, "I mean, I was going to slap an arm over his shoulder, you know? Buddy like. Wasn't being serious, just kind of telling him to _stop _being so serious."

"It's his job," Sally shrugged again, "but I'll tell him."

They parted and Quatre was still fuming as they neared the bridge to Discovery Island.

"Duo, that was really in bad taste you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I went a little too far that time. I'm not racist or anything, you know that, don't you Quatre?"

Quatre sighed, "I think you should personally seek him out and apologize, but that's just me. You do whatever you do that helps you sleep at night; goodness knows you've got enough to keep you up as it is."

"Am I ruining your vacation?"

Quatre stopped and turned to his friend. They had been best friends since middle school, Duo attending a private school on scholarship and Quatre enrolled by his father. Duo was an amazing mechanic, great with numbers and equations, an aspiring engineer. His mouth ran away with him at times (his fists and temper did too, usually all at once), but it was that behavior that had saved Quatre a lot of trouble in his younger years. Duo had taught him how to defend himself, and when he couldn't, he faced down the bullies with him. Sometimes, that bully was Quatre's own father. He wasn't abusive, no, but was highly controlling. He drove Quatre to achieve perfection, perfection that Quatre wanted to attain so badly, and yet never could. Duo accepted him as he was. They loved each other because they accepted each other's imperfectness.

"No, Duo, there's no one else I would rather have with me on this vacation."

"But would you prefer to be alone?"

"No!" Quatre suddenly shouted, "It's only because of you that I got here in the first place. My father thinks I'm spending a week at your house, and in reality you slipped past him, his body guards, and all my sisters to get me down to Disneyworld. Duo, for one week, I have absolutely no surveillance. My father isn't judging me, my sisters aren't crowding me, I don't have body guards spying on me. You know he would have sent one of my sisters or guards along with us to report to him. I'm away from all that, because of you."

"So you didn't want to come with me just because I had a car?"

"No, Duo," Quatre smiled, though it was true that to take out one of the family cars he would have had to ask, and Quatre didn't want any sort of Winner-recognizable-material on him. And if he took a family car down to Disney, well, the wear on the car might have been obvious. They lived near the Georgia state line, so getting to Disney took around five hours. Using Duo's car was easier. It blended in better. It was old, fixed up by Duo himself.

"I wanted to come with you because you're my best friend, and because you've got spirit. Around you, I actually feel like I have a pair," Quatre continued.

"Aw come on, don't put yourself down like that."

"But it's true. When I get back home, they'll probably drop right back off, but for now, I actually feel eighteen and not twelve."

Duo gripped him in a brief hug, "Don't go all sentimental on me now."

"Can't help it," Quatre said gruffly, "here I feel like I'm Quatre, not Quatre Winner, son of Florida senator Mr. Winner."

"All right, all right, I get it. You feel like a man. 'I am Quatre, hear me roar'. I get it," Duo slung an arm over his shoulder, "Now, what does the lion, ruler of the pride lands, want to do next?"

"Well, speaking of lions, I heard there's this show…"


	4. Chapter 4

By: Aja Golde

For summary, disclaimer and mild warnings, see chapters one and two.

Author's Notes: The song that Quatre was referring to in chapter 3 was the 1982 hit "Jenny/867-5309″ by Tommy Tutone. I don't own that either. Sheesh.

Camillian was wondering about the time frame of this story. I know Quatre mentioned it a few times, but just to be clear, Duo and Quatre are in Disneyworld for seven days (which means they stay at the hotel for six nights).

Oh, and for future reference, a black box theatre is where the stage is in the middle of the theatre and the audience sits around it on all sides.

Chapter 4

**Day 1 5:00 PM**

After grabbing a bite to eat, Duo and Quatre were now in line for the last show of the_ Festival of the Lion King _for the evening.

"Lines," Duo grunted, "It seems like all we do is wait in lines."

"That's practically what Disneyworld _is _Duo: lines."

"Hey, Quatre?"

"Yeah?"

"How many people have we introduced ourselves to?"

"Um, well let's see…Heero obviously knows your name, but I don't think he knows mine. Trowa knows our names, he's the one who recommended the show, and Sally knows us for sure. Why?"

"Because someone's holding a sign with our names on it."

Quatre looked ahead, and near the beginning of the line he saw a Disney employee holding a cardboard sign with 'DUO AND WATSON' written on it.

"That has to be us," Quatre said, feeling a little nervous, "how many other Duo and Watson's could there be?"

"Let's go talk to her, I'm sure nothing's wrong."

Duo sauntered up to the Disney employee, a petit young woman with short dark hair, bangs flopping over one side of her face haphazardly. Her face was heart shaped, and her eyes were wide and blue.

"Excuse me miss," Duo tapped her on the shoulder, "but what's that sign for?"

"I'm waiting for one Duo and one Watson. I was ordered to take them to the best seats in the house if they showed. Why? You them?"

Duo grinned at her and Quatre felt his jaw drop. He knew Disney was famous for spitting out surprises, but he never thought that somehow the Disney magic would affect him.

"Baby even if we weren't, I'd say yes if it'd get us to the front row."

"Well you look like them," she ran a critical eye over their forms, "one with a long, brown braid, and the other with pale blond hair. I was given a description, you know; it wouldn't do to have someone else take your seats."

"But how did you know we were coming to see the show?" Quatre asked, and was beginning to feel nervous again. He wondered if this was some twisted setup, but he couldn't begin to fathom who would go out of their way to do this, especially just on a hunch that they would swing by. _This is Disneyworld, Quatre, stop being so paranoid, _he thought firmly to himself.

"We've had someone out here with this sign since noon, just waiting for you guys to come see the show. Now you want to go in or not?"

"Of course," Duo and Quatre said simultaneously.

She smiled at them, "Excellent. Duo and Watson, allow me, Hilde, to welcome you to the _Festival of the Lion King, _a Broadway-esque show based on the movie the _Lion King. _Featuring the best in song and dance, the _Festival of the Lion King _showcases some of the most decorative costumes to ever grace a Disney stage, and the acrobatic tricks, fire juggling acts, and audience participation guarantees that every guest experiences one wild half hour. The theatre is divided into four sections, each representing an animal in the story, and the space is air-conditioned with stadium seating that seats over one thousand people."

Duo let out a low whistle, but Quatre couldn't help wondering who arranged this. Hilde led them into the theatre, arranged like a black box and for the next half hour they watched the colorful retelling of the _Lion King_, Quatre liking the people on stilts the best, while Duo seemed content just to listen to the loud music. Even if it was a Disney soundtrack, Duo could find a beat he liked. When the show was over, Quatre tried to find Hilde again.

"Come on Quatre, can't you simply accept a gift?" Duo asked as he followed Quatre through the throng of exiting people. But Quatre didn't answer, having seen Hilde standing at the exit doors, assisting the departing mass of people.

"So what did you think of the show?" Hilde asked them after having directed an elderly couple to the nearest restrooms.

"Great! The excellent seats were definitely a treat. But we've only been here a day and don't really know who could've arranged this. I'd really like to say thank you, if you know the person who did this for us," Quatre said.

Hilde blinked at them, "Well, Trowa of course. He said you and him were pretty good friends, so he put in a good word for you with the attraction manager. She's wrapped around Trowa's pinkie. She's known Trowa since he was a kid because his parents worked here until they died. She adores Trowa and his sister Catherine."

"Oh," Quatre said, trying to make sense of this wealth of information.

Hilde glanced at him suspiciously, "You do know which Trowa I'm talking about, right? The way he was talking, I thought you guys were long lost friends."

"Um," Quatre felt his cheeks flush, and couldn't really think of anything to say.

"Oh," Hilde thunked the side of her head, "you're _that _kind of 'long-lost friend'. I get it. Shh…I'll keep it quiet."

"What?!" Quatre backed up suddenly, ramming into Duo who looked like he was enjoying watching his discomfort.

"I'll tell Trowa you enjoyed the show, if you don't get to him first, that is. Now go on, I've got other visitors to annoy, ok?"

Hilde turned to a large family who was waiting for her attention. They glared at Quatre and Duo as they left.

"Wow," Duo said, "talk about the Winner charm. My charm has never gotten me front seats to a show."

Quatre was still blushing furiously, "I bet he does it all the time. Cast members are usually helpful and friendly, aren't they?"

"Yeah, okay, no one gets a person front seats to a show they _might _see unless they really, really like them."

"We can't like each other, we've barely even met."

"Looks liked you hooked Trowa within just a few short minutes, then. Damn you're good. Heero gets me a stuffed animal and Trowa gets you front seats."

"I don't understand why he'd go through the trouble, I mean, it's not like we talked about anything interesting, just animals and such. Nothing really scintillating or soul-revealing if you ask me."

Duo hooked an arm around his neck, drawing him in for a noogie, "Well maybe Trowa's gotten tired of his animals and has decided to study the human species instead."

"Or I could look like his favorite goat," Quatre joked.

"He did seem pretty attached to them; but come on, let's get some dinner. After that we can go back to the hotel and see if Heero is a man of his word. I don't know about you, but I'm beat."

**Day 1 7:00 PM**

Duo and Quatre lay on their beds, giddy and tired, excited that their first day had gone off without a hitch, disappointed because no stuffed animal had been discovered. Well, Duo was disappointed. Quatre was ambivalent.

"What were you expecting?" Quatre asked as he clutched his pillow to his chest, "A huge fluffy animal when you opened the door?"

"Well, yeah," Duo sighed, clad only in his boxers.

"You know deliveries can't be made when the guest isn't in the room for security purposes."

"Then why didn't he send it to the front desk?"

"Because he was joking, Duo. He's not going to spend money on someone he just met."

Duo buried his face in his pillow, "Yeah, yeah, I was just hoping, you know? Nothing to top off a covert vacation like a summer fling. Oh well, I guess I can live vicariously through your love life, then."

"What love life?"

"You know: tall, antisocial, has a fetish for animals. Starts with a T and ends with an A?"

"Antisocial? He works at Disneyworld! He can't be antisocial. And as for that fetish…he's just knowledgeable-"

"You're cute when you're defending him."

"-and there is nothing between us. Honestly Duo, I don't know where you get these ideas."

"I base them off of reality."

"Clearly not the reality me and the rest of the world live in."

Duo and Quatre lapsed into silence before Quatre decided to bring up a topic that had been eating at him since they left the _Festival of the Lion King. _

"Duo?"

Duo turned on his side and the two friends faced each other, each resting on a feather pillow, the mellow lighting giving their eyes a misty look.

"Did Hilde say Trowa's parents were dead?"

Duo frowned, rolling his eyes to look at the ceiling as he answered softly, "Yeah, I guess she did."

In the distance they could hear kids shouting and giggling in the pool; a light, sparkling tune was playing through the speakers.

"Do you remember anything about your parents?" Quatre asked. Duo kept pretty tight-lipped about his past, but Quatre knew he had been through several foster homes before being adopted in sixth grade, a year before he and Quatre met at the private school.

"Nah. Don't know happened to them. They probably just ran off, might have ended up in jail. As far as I know, no one has come looking for me. And I don't go looking for them. What'd be the point?"

Duo brought his braid around his shoulder, almost cradling it to his face in a protective gesture. Outside their door a few pairs of small feet tumbled past, high-pitched voices talking in babble. Seconds later a woman came walking down the hall, whispering. A low laugh answered. Quatre felt his eyes moisten. Children. A mother. And a father.

Duo was lost in his thoughts, and Quatre had nothing else to do but stare at the ceiling. Children. What had Duo and Trowa been like as children? How much of a childhood did they have? Did Duo ever wonder what it was like to have a mother? He only had a father – a priest. Father Maxwell. There had been a nun, somewhere down the line. Duo sometimes alluded to her, but Quatre didn't know the details.

"Duo?" Quatre asked again, "What do you think it's like to have a mother?"

"Asking all the tough questions tonight, aren't you?" Duo smiled softly. Quatre wondered if he had gone too far. Duo didn't answer for a while.

"Man, Quatre, I don't know. We're both not in the position to answer that question. Frankly, you can't miss what you've never had, right?"

"But do you ever – imagine?"

Duo fell quiet again and Quatre ran his fingers over the bedcovers, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That Heero didn't get you that stuffed animal."

At that, Duo cracked a smile, "Just one more disappointment."

Then suddenly Duo picked up his braid, playing with the end of it, looking at some point past Quatre's head, "I'd like to think that I'm worth it. The money. That I'm worth the money."

"I'd buy you a hundred stuffed animals. A thousand if you had the space to put them."

"What about ten thousand?"

Quatre sat up and stretched out his arms, "Ten thousand of the biggest stuffed animals in the world."

"What about one hundred thousand?"

Quatre stood up on his bed and bounced; "Now you're being greedy."

"Not greedy, just needy. What're you-"

Quatre leapt across the gap between their beds and landed on Duo, grabbing a pillow to stuff in his face, "One hundred thousand, one million, one billion, I'd get you all the stuffed animals in the world!"

"My one true love!" Duo gasped, reaching behind him to get a pillow and whacking Quatre with it.

"And this how you treat him?"

"It's called tough love baby!"

They hit each other with pillows, bouncing back and forth between beds, hollering even though they knew other people were probably resting in their rooms. They ended up on the floor, tangled up in the space between their beds after running into each other in mid air.

"I can't believe your father wants you to go into politics," Duo said as he pulled out his braid from underneath Quatre's bottom, "you should run a kid's camp."

"Oh you know," Quatre waved his hand in the air royally, "must continue the mighty and noble family tradition. My father's a senator, my grandfather was a senator, my great-grandfather was a senator, and my great-great-grandfather was a senator. All of us Winner men end up as senators. Well, except for great-grandfather's brother. He ended up as a congressman. But we don't talk about him."

"Oooh the family scandal," Duo rolled his eyes.

"More like the family black sheep. I guess I'm going to be the black sheep too. I want to study music, and my father wants me to study politics."

"It's a good thing you have Rashid on your side."

Rashid was Quatre's uncle from his mother's side. The fact that Rashid was the brother of Quatre's deceased mother was the singular reason Winner Senior allowed him contact with Quatre. Rashid was a tall, muscular man with a deep voice. He was the one who made memories with Quatre, because Quatre and his father disagreed on almost everything. They were too busy fighting to make any good, happy memories.

"Rashid supports me, yes, but he's not enough to sway my father," Quatre sat up and leaned against the bed.

"You know," Duo said, "maybe we need to get your father a stuffed animal."

"What?"

"And we'll attach to it a heartfelt letter, from you, explaining why you want to study music, why you love him, that you've always loved him, and other such platitudes. Butter him up real good. Maybe that'll suck some of the fire out of his argument, hmm?"

"What stuffed animal would we give him?"

"A cow. He births them all the time. Remember when you brought me home? He took one look at my braid and ripped jeans and I swear his water broke."

"Oh God," Quatre covered his face with his hands, "I remember that. He wouldn't stop giving you those glares. After you left he took me aside and questioned my sanity for befriending you. Oh, and he also gave me the Public Image speech. You know, 'make friends with people who'll make you look good'."

"Good thing he doesn't know which way I swing."

"He'd have twins!"

"And if you told him which way you swung, he'd have triplets."

"What if I brought Trowa home and introduced him as my boyfriend?"

"You'd probably have to pack."

They collapsed into giggles, laughing at the absurdity and the truth of the situation. They then climbed into bed, having talked the night away.

"Hey Quatre?" Duo asked after they'd turned off the lights, "We're going back to Animal Kingdom tomorrow, aren't we?"

"Well of course. I have to thank Trowa and then I have to go and kick Heero's ass."

There was pause.

"Can you buy me a stuffed animal too?"

"The biggest, heaviest one they got."

They fell asleep grinning.

* * *

Author's Notes: Mwahaha, get some rest boys…while you can.


	5. Chapter 5

By: Aja Golde

For summary, disclaimer and mild warnings, see chapters one and two.

Author's Notes: Okay, I have never worked at Disneyworld, so things happen the way I imagine they could happen at a theme park. If you've actually worked at Disney or someplace similar, feel free to shoot me a message with advice. I also don't know medical jargon, so I skipped the mumbo-jumbo and came up with something that I thought was appropriate. For this chapter I listened to an "I'm Blue" remix on YouTube, posted by TorkoalAqua.

Chapter 5

**Day 2 9:30 AM**

It was a determined Quatre who strode into Animal Kingdom; last night's conversation had emboldened him. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt on his friend's behalf, and yet he couldn't stop the clenching of his stomach whenever he thought of Trowa. The two feelings were beginning to give him a headache, but he charged ahead anyway. He was prepared to first thank Trowa (and he convinced himself that the meeting was not going to be awkward, because he did not have any sort of fling with Trowa) and then go and confront Heero. Quatre wasn't the best at throwing punches, but he was sure he could plan some kind of revenge on Heero for stringing along his friend so convincingly.

The morning air was fresh, perfumed with the scent of numerous flowers; the dew that slipped off the palm leaves landed on Quatre's nose. Quatre sucked in a big breath before he approached the pen with the goats.

"Trowa?" he called.

"Yes?" said a voice behind him.

Quatre turned and stepped out of the way for Trowa who was holding a few large tubs.

"What're those?"

"New tubs for water."

Trowa stepped into the enclosure and then filled up the tubs using a hose.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday. It was a very nice thing to do, requesting front row seats for us."

Trowa shrugged one shoulder and looked away.

"We really enjoyed the show. Thanks for recommending it."

Trowa stared at some point over Quatre's shoulder, frowning.

"How's Clementine today?"

Trowa immediately looked at him, and that same timid smile came to his lips, "She's great, would you like to see her?"

Quatre nodded and Trowa whistled at the little goat, who was too happy on the playground to answer to Trowa's demands. Trowa grunted, obviously not satisfied, and then held out a hand, "Come on. Hop over."

"What? I don't think that's allowed."

"I know," Trowa said, "but there's no one watching right now."

Quatre looked at the handful of visitors, and while he didn't think they'd report Trowa, he'd rather not get caught doing something illegal. He did not want to be the only person to be banned from Disneyworld.

"Go on," Duo snorted from behind him and Quatre jumped, having forgotten he was there, "live a little. You might as well enjoy yourself before you take on Heero. No offense, but that man looks like he could bend steel."

At that sentence Trowa raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Quatre stuck his tongue out at Duo, but grabbed Trowa's hand just the same and stepped over the blue ropes. Trowa led him, still holding onto his hand, to the playground. Clementine looked up when she saw them, and stretched out her neck so Quatre could pet her. Quatre leaned in and planted a kiss on the goat's nose (completely aware of the gagging noise Duo made when he did), and turned to find Trowa smiling again, but not at the goat. At him.

"Um," Quatre said intelligently.

They released each other's hands as if they had touched fire.

Trowa went back to staring over his shoulder and Quatre gave Clementine a few more pats before turning to leave.

"Wait," Trowa grabbed his arm, "do you know a man with blond hair?"

"Besides myself?" Quatre asked, raising his eyebrows.

Trowa nodded, still looking over Quatre's shoulder.

"No. Why?"

"There's a man staring at you. He has been since you arrived. I saw him around here yesterday evening too."

"Maybe he just likes the animals and is wondering why I'm standing in the animal pen."

Trowa didn't give an answer, he just let go of his arm and went back to the goats. Quatre, miffed at Trowa's sudden change in behavior, climbed back over the blue ropes and looked for the blond man Trowa had mentioned. But he saw nobody. A flash of panic flared in his chest, but he shoved it down. So far nobody had approached him, asking him if he was truly Quatre Winner or requesting an autograph or anything else, so Quatre assumed he was safe. He wasn't as well known as some of his older sisters, preferring to stay out of the camera's eye as much as he could, even though he was the only Winner male this generation and therefore pinned to be the next great political figure.

"Watson?"

Quatre turned and Trowa stood petting Clementine, emerald eye observing the area around them, "I'm going to the party tonight. The one in Magic Kingdom?"

"Oh? I haven't told Duo about that yet, but he'd probably want to go."

Trowa looked on the verge of saying more, but in the end he just nodded and turned back to the goats. Quatre saw that as a clear dismissal and joined Duo, both of them turning to walk back to the train.

"So, how'd it go?" Duo asked.

"You weren't eavesdropping?"

"Trowa talks really quietly."

"You haven't…noticed anyone watching us, have you?"

Duo did a quick survey around them, "Well, there's a little old lady who looks like she's got the hots for you, but besides her, nobody seems to be paying attention to us. Why?"

"Nothing," Quatre shrugged, not wanting Duo to worry, "but you haven't seen anyone you recognize?"

"Not a one. Is something wrong?"

"Just wanted to make sure we're still anonymous," Quatre answered quickly.

"Hmmm….ok. Let's go bug Heero now!"

Duo gave him a crafty smile and Quatre figured that in the ten minutes he had left him alone, Duo had concocted a plan that could spell trouble for Heero.

**Day 2 10:30 AM**

The _Everest _ride was almost old news to Quatre, who automatically got into the front row only line, and walked behind Duo as he went up to Heero, who was again holding the microphone, looking at the next coaster coming in.

"Hey Heero," Duo leaned on the edge of the control panel, "miss me?"

Heero started violently, turning around to level a glare at Duo, "You don't quit, do you?"

Duo leaned forward, nearly in Heero's face, "Quit what? All I'm doing is riding this ride. I happen to like it. You've got nothing to do with it."

Heero harrumphed.

"Too easy," Duo chuckled quietly, "then again, you are a fake-out. I think you owe me quite a number of things, starting with your phone number.""

"The stuffed animal wasn't enough?" Heero shook his head, but he was smirking.

Duo frowned, alluring voice vanishing as quickly as smoke, "What stuffed animal?"

Heero pinched the bridge of his nose, "The huge Yeti I had sent to your hotel. How many other stuffed animals were you expecting? Do you try to lift one off of every ride operator you come across?"

"I didn't get a stuffed Yeti," Duo scowled, "I checked with the front desk, and they didn't have anything for me."

The gates opened, however, and Duo was forced to enter the coaster and Heero had to make his speech, "Welcome, foolish travelers…"

"I can't believe he got you something," Quatre said to Duo, thinking he'd be thrilled.

"Either that or he's yanking my chain."

"You really think he was bluffing?"

"Don't know. But if he's not, then why wasn't his present delivered?"

"-and if you happen to survive the Yeti, then be sure to tell your story to a newspaper. Reporters usually hang out at the Restaurantosaurus just waiting to discuss unusual stories over lunch," Heero said, looking straight at Duo as he said it, "two o'clock is usually the best time to catch them."

As the ride began Duo turned to glare at Quatre, "What the hell was that about?"

Quatre closed his eyes, thinking, "Restaurantosaurus is a dining hall in DinoLand U.S.A. I don't think reporters hang out there, he made that up. Heero was looking at you as he said it…so he probably eats there and wants you to join him?"

"He wants me meet him for lunch, most likely to discuss my missing Yeti. That's what he meant by 'unusual stories'," Duo said slowly, working it out as he spoke.

"As far as code goes, that one was pretty bad."

"Well he made it up on the spot!"

"You're cute when you're defending him."

"Oh shut-up."

**Day 2 11:30 PM**

Duo and Quatre walked over to DinoLand U.S.A., figuring they would go on some rides before meeting Heero for lunch. It was filled with mostly kiddy rides, although the ride Dinosaur looked pretty exciting. Quatre, however, decided that he had had enough of thrill rides for one morning and forced Duo to go on some of the other rides with him.

"You've never been on the Dumbo ride, have you?" Quatre asked.

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"No Duo, it's based off of the movie _Dumbo_ about an elephant with extremely large ears. Magic Kingdom's most famous kid ride is the Dumbo ride. You have to go on it, it's a classic!"

"But we're not in Magic Kingdom."

"Animal Kingdom has a similar ride, only instead of flying elephants, it has flying dinosaurs. It's called the TriceraTop Spin."

"There's quite a line."

"Oh come on! We've been on the _Everest _ride four times now."

"All right, all right, don't whine. I'm not sure I'll even fit."

So Duo and Quatre stood in line for the TriceraTop Spin, a ride with sixteen outstretching arms, a green dinosaur attached to the end of each arm. The arms moved up and down while the base of the ride spun them around and around. A man with spiky dark hair led them to their seats. Due to Quatre and Duo's height, Quatre was forced to sit in the front and Duo was made to sit in the backseat.

"At least we don't have to share the dino with two annoying little boys," Duo snorted, glaring at said little boys as they were led to their seats. They had been constantly tugging on Duo's braid while in line. It had only stopped when Duo had threatened that he would make a triceratops eat them.

"Your way with children amazes me," Quatre said right as they were lifted into the air.

The wind on Quatre's face was a blessing, a brief respite from the heat, and Quatre could see the entirety of DinoLand, _Everest _towering over the trees, and the _Tree of Life_ across Discovery River. But all of a sudden the wind in his face stopped, and his bangs fell flat against his forehead. A grinding noise assaulted his ears and he looked back at Duo, "What's going on?"

Duo was clinging to his seat as their dino began to waver in the air. He was looking at where the arm was connected to the ride.

"Shit, Quatre, something's wrong with the arm."

And then they dropped.

Quatre had been on airplanes, and he always remembered the sinking sensation in his stomach when he experienced air turbulence. This was worse. Unlike the airplane, the triceratops didn't bob on the air, it ripped through it. Quatre couldn't even breathe enough air to scream before he was rammed against the side of the dino, clinging to it as he saw the pavement reach up to meet his face. Because the arm had been built on an angle, the frill of the triceratops hit first, grinding against the ground so that sparks flew into the air. A chunk of it broke off. Quatre felt the shock of impact enter his feet and side, but was protected by the sheer thickness of the triceratops. His fingers and toes still went numb, and his teeth felt like he had just ground them against a chalkboard. His ribs dug into the hard casing of the dino, and he felt bruises forming.

The arm finally went still and Quatre dragged in a large breath of air before beginning to pant. He carefully removed his fingers from where they had been clinging; they were red and some of the skin was peeled away.

"Duo?" Quatre asked, turning around, his heart thumping wildly.

Quatre immediately let out a giddy sigh when he saw Duo blink at him, eyes wide. Duo grunted, but didn't say anything. Quatre frowned, noticing Duo's neck was craned at an odd angle.

"Duo?" Quatre began to panic, but his legs were tingly and he couldn't seem to move, "Okay, don't move, help is on the way, the ride operator called in some people, I think everyone else is stuck in the air for now, those two boys are looking at you, they're scared. I'm scared. Everybody's scared."

"Breathe Quatre," Duo gasped.

"You can talk? Oh good. Can you feel the rest of your body?"

"Hair-stuck-under-dino," Duo grunted.

Quatre, moving carefully, half afraid he'd tip the dino over, eased his legs out of the ride and looked around the side. Sure enough, Duo's long braid was caught underneath the weight of the dino.

"Oh God. You could've died. Your neck could've snapped. Holy fucking shit Duo, you're the luckiest bastard to ever walk the fucking Earth," Quatre held a hand to his chest, feeling a little out of breath as the possibilities flooded his mind.

"You? You're the ride operator?" A man demanded as he entered the ride area. The employee with the dark, spiky hair nodded.

"Send these people away," he gestured to the line of visitors waiting to get on the ride, "The ride is closed. I've called in the mechanics and Reedy Creek Emergency Services. Tell the riders that we'll get them down as soon as possible and ask if there are any more injuries. The first order of business is taking care of the grounded dino."

As the ride operator began to speak into the microphone, the man walked towards them and squatted by their fallen dino, eyes going over the damage, "A Medical Assistants Response Cart is on its way and Reedy Creek will send some firefighters to move the dino and help the remaining passengers."

Then the man turned to Duo and leaned over to feel his pulse and check his eyes, "Blink once if you can hear me."

Duo rolled his eyes, but blinked.

"Good. Blink once if you have troubles breathing, twice if you don't."

"I'm-fine," Duo said, stuttering.

"Can you feel the rest of your body?"

"Perfectly. Just-free-the-damn-hair."

"Do you feel disoriented, sick or have a headache?"

"None-of-the-above."

The man turned towards Quatre, "Do you feel well enough to stand? I'm going to have to clear the area so the dino can be lifted."

Quatre nodded and grasping onto the man's forearms, was lifted carefully from the ride. His legs were wobbly and his side was sore, but he was immediately transferred into the arms of another person and noticed the golf cart that had pulled up. It was equipped with medical emergency equipment and the paramedic who sat Quatre down on a nearby bench was introducing himself.

"Hey, I'm Walker. I'm here to patch you up, but you look pretty good," he talked as he took Quatre's pulse, checked his pupils and felt his chest, ordering him to breathe in and out.

"I'm fine. My friend, Duo, he's the one who needs the attention."

But Walker continued to check him over, feeling his head for bumps and taking a look at the purple mark that adorned the right side of his chest. He continued to press on his ribs, and the diagnosis was that they were not broken, just bruised. He then proceeded to wrap his chest while the firefighters arrived on the scene.

"I need you to relax," Walker said, "take even breaths, okay? Zechs will make sure everything is fine. He's the area manager and I've worked with him before. He's not sloppy and Reedy Creek has been working with Disneyworld since the thing was built."

"Zechs…he's the man with the long white hair?"

Walker nodded and Quatre felt a little better. Zechs was the man who had first approached them.

A metal grating noise permeated the area as several men lifted the dino enough so that Duo could free his hair. Then another paramedic checked him over. Quatre could hear Duo's protests even from where he sat.

"I tell you, it's just a neck strain. Nothing an ice pack won't fix."

"You could have damaged or bruised vertebrae."

"Just an ice pack will do. I've had these before. They hurt like hell for a few days, but they get better."

"You can barely move your neck."

"Well that's because it's strained. A couple pulled muscles are nothing to worry about. I just want to continue on with my vacation."

"You could have a possible case of whiplash."

"Nothing some pain killers won't cure. Hand me some Advil if you've got any."

Beside him, Walker chuckled, "Sounds like your friend is making quite a scene."

"He's not very fond of hospitals."

"Well unless you really want to go to one, I think you're just fine. We do many of these treat-and-release-on-the-scene deals, and as both of you are conscious, it's unlikely you'll need serious attention."

"Won't we have to report the accident?"

At that Walker laughed, "Accidents aren't reported unless an overnight stay at a hospital is required, and even then the parks in Florida aren't legally required to report accidents involving injuries."

"Wow," Quatre said, partially in disbelief, and partially in relief. Duo and he wouldn't have to make a report. Their vacation would continue to be a secret. Unless…Quatre looked over at Duo, who was cradling an ice pack to his neck. If Duo needed medical attention, or was seriously injured, Quatre wouldn't think twice about filing a law suit.

Twenty minutes later a flustered paramedic released Duo, though she gave him several business cards recommending physical therapists and neck injury specialists. The firefighters and mechanics were busy clearing away the debris from the fall, getting the other passengers to the ground, and discussing the plausible reasons for the accident.

"We had quite a scare, didn't we?" Duo walked up to Quatre stiffly, still holding the ice pack to his neck, "Are you okay? I thought we were goners for a second there."

Quatre reached out a hand to clasp Duo's arm, wary to draw him into a hug because of his injuries, "I thought _you _were a goner. The way your neck was bent…God Duo, lucky your neck was bent sideways and not backwards. Are you sure you're okay? We can go to a hospital if-"

"No!" Duo shouted, "Look, I'm fine. I'll take it easy. I promised our paramedic friends I would. Besides, I can't miss lunch with Heero. I've been looking forward to that all morning!"

Quatre sighed, "They should really add a hair-length requirement to these rides. No one with hair over two feet should be able to go on. I'm surprised your hair has never gotten caught in anything mechanical before."

"How are you two feeling?" Zechs asked as he walked over.

"Just peachy," Duo grinned, "a few bumps and bruises here and there, but nothing life threatening. We'll take the day easy, have some lunch, maybe go back to the hotel to rest and see how it goes from there."

Zechs nodded, "That's excellent. I was hoping it wasn't anything too serious. We're still looking into why the mechanical arm failed, but I'm glad you're all right, if there's anything you need-"

"Nah," Duo cut in, "everything's fine. But if we do need something, we'll track you down."

"At least let me get you some meal vouchers-"

Duo shook his head, but Zechs was a stubborn man. So, instead of giving them free meals, he gave them Fast-Passes.

"Disney employees can write Fast-Passes," he explained, snagging a form from the spiky haired employee, "I'll arrange so that you can use this for any ride in Animal Kingdom, AFTER, of course, you get some rest."

Duo took the sheet of paper and folded it into his wallet, "Thanks, man. But Watson and I are starving, so we're going to head over to the Restaurantosaurus, if we're free to leave...?"

Zechs excused them, but as they were heading to the diner they passed the two little boys who had been annoying Duo earlier. They were looking at the braided teen with wide eyes, and one whispered to the other, "He's so _cool."_

"The dinosaur must have made him mad, look what he _did _to it."

They then looked at the dino and said as one, "Awesome."

But what Duo and Quatre didn't notice was a strange blond man pulling aside the spiky haired Disney employee. He passed him a slip of paper and then walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

By: Aja Golde

For summary, disclaimer and mild warnings, see chapters one and two.

Author's Notes: Thanks to **wind dancer1981** who has reviewed EVERY chapter! Your reviews keep me going :)

**Aya-chan: **Zechs passing his number to the spiky haired employee? Well, I won't reveal who the strange blond man is, but rest assured that Zechs doesn't mix business and pleasure :).

And I've gone back and fixed some naming mistakes, thanks to **Edna** who pointed them out!

Chapter 6

**Day 2 2:00 PM**

The Restaurantosaurus served fast food, reminiscent of McDonald's. Quatre stood in line for food while Duo looked for Heero, leaving Quatre with instructions to order the biggest, fattiest thing on the menu because they, as Duo put it, 'deserved it for surviving a terrifying fifteen second freefall while in the stomach of a piece-of-shit lime green dino.'

So Quatre ordered two Dino-Sized Double Cheeseburgers (each served with fries) and two large Cokes. He grabbed a handful of ketchup and honey mustard packets and piled on the side: relish, olives, tomatoes, and carrots. He wandered through the many dining areas before Duo found him and waved him outside to a nice picnic area surrounded by trees and hungry birds and squirrels. They watched Quatre and Duo with unblinking eyes, just waiting for a morsel to drop.

Heero was sitting at a table already, eating a Mandarin Chicken Salad, and gave Quatre a polite nod. Duo unpacked his meal and ate with relish, "Oh God. This is the best cheeseburger I've ever tasted."

"And why's that?" Heero asked, looking at the cheeseburger as if it was going to grow fangs and bite him.

"Because just a while ago I didn't know if I was ever going to eat again!"

Heero looked back and forth between Duo and Quatre, but both were too busy eating to give him an explanation. Several minutes later Quatre looked up.

"Near-death experience," he said simply.

"Uh-huh," Heero said, "Well, speaking of near-death experiences, I heard there was a situation in DinoLand. The different parts of Animal Kingdom don't have great communication, but visitors are very gossipy. I might cut this meeting short and find someone who knows what happened, if you don't mind."

Duo's 'cat got the canary' smile spread slowly over his face, "No, no, we don't mind. Do we Watson?"

Quatre shook his head.

"As a matter of fact, go ask the area manager, I heard he was there at the scene."

"Zechs?" Heero frowned, "If Zechs came by it must've been something big. Was someone hurt on a ride?"

Duo just took a bite of his burger.

"Why'd you want to meet with us Heero?" Quatre asked.

"I wanted to know how long you were staying."

"We have six days left," Duo answered, "plenty of time for us to get to know each other!"

Heero wrinkled his nose, "I meant that the stuffed animal might come later. I don't think it was lost while in transportation, such things rarely happen. I was thinking that because it's the busy season, the delivery service must be overloaded. You'll probably get the toy before you leave."

"Great, now I get two stuffed animals!"

Quatre sighed, dipping a fry into a pool of ketchup limply.

"Oh come on Watson, you promised! The biggest and heaviest, remember?"

"I remember, I remember."

"Watson owes me a stuffed animal too," Duo turned to Heero amiably, "because we thought that you wouldn't get me one, so he promised me he'd get one for me."

"I am a man of my word," Heero sniffed self-righteously, fishing though his salad for olives.

"Well, Duo was upset," Quatre said.

"Why? It's just a stuffed animal."

"One that I didn't get," Duo muttered under his breath.

"Ah."

"Hey," Quatre said, a bright idea coming to him so suddenly he nearly fell out of his chair, "did you know there's a party going on in Magic Kingdom tonight?"

"A party? I love parties!" Duo tapped his straw against the table as if he was playing the drums, "Is it like a real a party? With music and dancing and stuff?"

Quatre nodded as Duo then proceeded to put the straw into his Coke. Heero grimaced, watching with morbid fascination as Duo sucked the same straw he had been banging against the table.

"You can join us, Heero, if you're not busy," Quatre suggested.

Heero blinked at them slowly, and Quatre had a feeling that Heero was not a man who got asked to social events often.

"What a great idea!" Duo reached over, and in clear lack of respect for Heero's personal space, tapped him on the nose with the straw, "It'll be a way to make it up to me for losing the stuffed animal."

Heero balked, "I did not lose the stuffed animal! It's probably on its way to your hotel right now."

"We'd welcome your company," Quatre insisted, "besides, it won't be just us. Trowa's coming; he works at the Affection Section in Rafiki's Planet Watch. He's the one who invited me."

Well, 'invited' was a stretch, more like 'I'm going, so I'm pretty much telling you that you have to go too'.

But Heero went abruptly still, and before Duo could ask what was wrong, Heero keeled over and began to laugh. Duo and Quatre watched him silently as he continued to snort and chuckle, wiping tears from his eyes, choking on his own lack of breath, and slipping from his chair as he held his stomach.

"Oh _God," _Heero gagged, before bursting out into another peal of laughter.

Then, just as suddenly, he sat back up, straightened his shirt, took a sip of his water, and went back to finding olives in his salad.

Quatre and Duo looked at each other, and Quatre wondered what exactly Duo had gotten himself into.

"So you know our Trowa?" Duo asked. Quatre couldn't help but blush faintly when Duo said _our. _

"We've worked here the past couple of summers together," Heero said, "plus, his sister did some animal training with my," Heero paused, "friend."

"Friend? Who's this friend?" Duo leaned closer.

Heero just stared at him, "A friend. But yes, I know Trowa. He doesn't talk much but he mentioned something yesterday about a blond guy and his annoying friend."

"Annoying?" Duo sat back violently, pouting comically.

"Rude, obnoxious, inconsiderate and far too talkative," Heero finished.

"He didn't say those things!"

"Word for word."

"What a jerk."

"That jerk got us front seats to the _Festival of the Lion King," _Quatre reminded Duo.

"Did he?" Heero regarded Quatre steadily.

"Yeah, apparently they bonded over goats. I guess Watson's the only one who can stand the smell of shit."

_Apparently, because I hang around you all day, _Quatre thought, but he only scowled at Duo, "Play nice or else no stuffed animal for you."

"I'll behave myself," Duo said dolefully, before picking up one of his fries and tossing it to the birds. In mid air a bird soared down from the trees and caught it. The ones on the ground clucked disappointedly.

"Wow," Quatre said, and decided he wanted to feed one of the smaller birds. He held his fry out and the bird hopped up to him.

"Look how cute you-"

The bird jumped up and snatched the fry out of his fingers.

"Ow," Quatre jumped back, nursing his sore finger.

"The birds of Animal Kingdom mean business," Duo said, warily watching the birds sitting around them.

"It's against the rules to feed the animals," Heero sighed.

Duo ignored him and threw another fry into the crowd of birds.

Heero looked at his watch, "I have to go soon. Zechs should still be around here somewhere; I'll ask for him and see what happened."

"Oh you'll see all right," Duo whispered under his breath. Quatre, sitting next to him, could hear what he was saying and figured Duo was looking forward to the shock Heero would be receiving.

"Will you be joining us at Magic Kingdom? I checked the schedule yesterday. The party starts at eight."

Heero shrugged, "Since Trowa's going I'll consider it. If I go I'll be waiting by the statue of Mickey and Walt."

"Bye Heero," Duo sing-songed, waving as he tilted back in his chair.

Across the picnic area, a man with blond hair watched Heero leave as well.

**Day 2 2:45 PM**

When Duo and Quatre left the table a trail of birds followed them, looking up at them expectantly.

"Looks like you've got paparazzi," Quatre said.

Duo glared at the bird following at his heels, "I've got nothing for you. Go pester someone else."

They were about to leave the dining area when a familiar mane of bright white hair caught Quatre's attention.

"Isn't that Zechs?" Quatre asked.

"Where?" Duo stopped abruptly, causing the bird to nearly run into him.

"He's sitting at that table over there, talking to someone."

"Damn, looks like Heero just missed him. Wonder what he's talking about?"

"Duo-"

But Duo was already slinking forward, giving Quatre no choice but to follow. He shielded his face by pulling his cap lower, looking at the ground, concentrating on following the backs of Duo's sneakers. Duo sat down at a table and pulled Quatre with him so that their backs were to Zechs and his companion.

"Hide your braid," Quatre whispered and Duo quickly pulled his braid around his shoulders. Quatre sat their trash down in front of them, so it looked like they were finishing up their meal. One of the birds still following Duo let out a high-pitched tweet.

"Shut up you stupid bird," Duo hissed, "I'm trying to eavesdrop!"

But the bird already drew the attention of a little girl, who squealed and came over to feed it.

"Hey Quatre, why don't you get us some napkins so we can clean up a little?" Duo suggested.

"Um, ok," Quatre got up and realized immediately that in order to get to the napkins he would have to pass Zechs. He walked as slowly as he dared, his eyes on the ground and his ears wide open.

"Nonsense Zechs," the other man was saying, "accidents like these happen all the time. They're precisely that: _accidents."_

"I was just asking for your opinion Treize. You aren't the Head of Internal Security for nothing. Can you at least keep on the lookout for suspicious characters?"

"I thought the TriceraTop incident was due to metal fatigue?"

Zechs paused, and as Quatre was walking away, he heard him say at last, "Maybe I am being a little too paranoid."

By the time Quatre grabbed napkins and came back, Zechs and Treize were gone. He gathered the trash on his and Duo's table, "Ready to leave?"

"Yeah, looks like the bird has been successfully distracted," Duo nodded towards the little girl feeding the bird, "let's roll before it decides I have more food to give it."

They escaped the bird and when they were safely in a talkative crowd of people Quatre shared with Duo what he had overheard.

"Zechs was talking to Treize, Head of Internal Security. Zechs thinks that the TriceraTop Spin accident wasn't just an accident. He thinks someone sabotaged it and wants Treize to keep an eye out."

Duo narrowed his eyes, "Maybe I should take a look at that TriceraTop ride myself."

"Maybe," Quatre shrugged, "if you can get near enough. The ride is closed so I don't think they let anyone but mechanics in the area."

"Yeah," Duo sighed, "and if I somehow got caught – which is highly unlikely, but if I _did _– then I'd be buried in fines up to my neck. I barely had enough money to pay for my share of this trip, and jail doesn't look too appealing."

"And you don't want to be the only person to be banned from Disneyworld."

"This Treize person is right. Accidents happen. _MISSION: SPACE_, _Big Thunder Mountain Railroad_, and _Expedition: Everest_ have all caused people problems. We were just unlucky; anyone could have been in our place, sitting in our dino."

"So let's forget about it and find something calm and entertaining to do."

"Calm and entertaining usually don't belong in the same sentence."

"Yeah well _Expedition: Everest_ and _Duo with neck injuries _don't belong in the same sentence either."

"Shit," Duo smacked his palm to his forehead, "I forgot to ask how badly you were hurt."

"Well, you can ask now."

"Ok, how badly are you hurt?"

"It's a good thing I packed a little medicine kit. The painkillers will be helpful."

"Quatre, that told me absolutely nothing."

"Fine, fine, I just have some bruised ribs. They're wrapped, though, so it's all right."

Duo sighed, "Forgive me for being a self-centered ass hole?"

Quatre rolled his eyes, "I forgive you for being a little rattled after nearly having your neck ripped off your body. I was alive, you were alive, I was conscious, you were conscious, I was walking, and you were walking…that's all that really mattered at the time."

"I still feel like a bad friend."

"Well I owe you that stuffed animal, so let's do a little shopping. After that maybe we can go on one of the jungle treks before heading back to the hotel. Then we can have something to eat and maybe catch a nap, ok?"

"Perfect," Duo smiled, "just perfect. And after a little R&R we can go to Magic Kingdom and meet up with our hot dates."

"That was mean what you did to Heero," Quatre said as they neared the _Everest _gift shop.

"Well, Heero needed payback. My original revenge plan didn't work-"

"Because you found out he did nothing wrong-"

"So I'm putting this one into effect."

"He got you the stuffed animal Duo; you don't have to keep teasing him."

"I'll tease him until I have that Yeti in my arms. Besides, his face will be priceless once he learns it was _us _who were injured on that ride."

"You just want to see if he gets worried about you."

"Well, yeah. But thanks for inviting him to that party tonight."

"It's what friends do," Quatre said as they entered the shop.

"Or," Duo smirked slyly, "you just want to have Trowa all to yourself. You're going to dump me with Heero so that you and Trowa can sneak off and create a little bit of your own Disney magic."

Quatre just glared at him.

Duo surprised Quatre by not picking out the biggest, heaviest toy there was. Convinced that Hero was getting him the large, fluffy Yeti, Duo picked out a smaller, cuter Yeti.

"Mama Yeti and Baby Yeti," Duo explained.

Duo kept the present on his person, stuffing it into his backpack, because he didn't want it to get lost on the way to the hotel like the last one did.

Then Duo and Quatre walked to the Maharajah Jungle Trek, a self-paced series of trails allowing visitors to leisurely view animals such as Komodo dragons, Malayan tapirs, and Bengal tigers. Crumbling walls, bamboo fences, and wooden huts decorated the trail; by the time they were at the Bat Cliffs (where Rodrigues Fruit and Malayan Flying Fox bats lived), Duo was yawning widely.

"Quatre, I know you like this animal stuff, but I'm a little tired. Near-death experiences before noon, conspiracy theories by lunch and hitting the shops around midday can really wear a guy out."

"We can leave and go to the hotel," Quatre said, though he really wanted to see the tigers.

"Nah," Duo shook his head, "why don't you go ahead and check out some more of the animals? I'll sit right here and catch my breath. You can leave your backpack with me if you want; I know you have to be sore."

Quatre bit his lip, "I don't want to leave you alone. That's not what this vacation is about."

"I've caused you enough trouble. I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, I dragged you on a rollercoaster four times and then I gave you crap about wanting to see animals. And then you got me a Yeti. You deserve to see all the animals you want, I'm just a little tired."

"There are painkillers in my backpack if you want some," Quatre said, "are you sure you're ok? Are you hiding injuries from me?"

"No! Quatre, come on, if you want to walk around a little more, go ahead. Just remember to come back for me, ok?"

"All right," Quatre slipped off his backpack and handed it to Duo, "I really just want to see the Bengal tigers."

"Then go see the tigers. See every damn animal in the park. Just don't pet them, all right?"

"Shut up or I'll tell them that you're on the menu."

Duo sat down in a little nook on the trail, yawing again as he opened Quatre's backpack to look for the aspirin.

So Quatre walked a little farther before climbing up an outdoor staircase; he got to the top and froze. Standing in front of him, leaning on the railing, was a very familiar figure. He was talking quietly, but Quatre couldn't hear what he was saying. Quatre approached slowly before coming to stand by him. Quatre looked down over the railing and saw a massive tiger, stripes rippling over its body as it prowled its enclosure, bending to drink out of a pool of water.

"You like the tigers?" asked the figure beside him quietly.

Quatre nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"They don't… scare you?"

Quatre looked at the tiger, noting the thick paws and neck; its legs were at least as twice as broad as Quatre's. The tiger looked up at him, its golden eyes studying him.

Quatre glanced back up at his companion, and started slightly when he met the gaze of a cool green eye. The trees rustled in the wind, and the sun came pouring through in a dazzling beam. Trowa's eyes seemed to light up with an internal fire, cast in a golden hue in the light from the sun.

"I'm scared of lots of things," Quatre admitted.

Trowa narrowed his eyes, but Quatre returned the gaze. Then, that same small smile graced his lips.

"And yet," Trowa said, "you still live your life. That's good."

Trowa regarded the tigers again, "I like the tigers the best."

"Mmm," Quatre agreed, but continued to observe Trowa, "They're quite majestic."

"Yes. Beautiful, even though they're almost terrifying to behold. That's why we cage them," Trowa paused, "I don't like to cage animals."

Quatre and Trowa leaned on the railing, breathing in the moist air and the smell of jasmine and honeysuckle.

"I never expected to find you here, Trowa," Quatre said, laying his head on his folded arms.

"I come here when I'm on break; I know this place like I know the back of my hand. So it's nice to come across something unexpected once in a while," Trowa grinned at him.

"Glad I could liven up your day," Quatre smiled.

"Where's your friend? I thought he was attached your hip."

Quatre chuckled, though did he detect a hint of…jealousy?

"Duo's resting for a while. He's sitting near the Bat Cliffs."

"He doesn't like animals as much as you do."

"Duo just likes excitement, and to him watching animals is pretty much opposite of that."

Trowa snorted, obviously offended on the behalf of his beloved animals, "If he doesn't think animals are exciting then he has never watched a Bengal tiger eat, or a snake catch and digest its meal, or two horses race each other, or a pair of goats ram their horns in a battle."

"Before this trip, the closest Duo has been to animals was watching them on his TV."

"Shame; he's missed out on a lot of beauty," Trowa ran his eyes over Quatre's body.

Quatre coughed, "Um, yeah."

For the first time he heard Trowa chuckle quietly, a deep and soft sound, and it reminded Quatre of the rumble of a tiger. Perhaps Trowa truly felt a kinship with the large felines.

"Well, my break is nearly over. How about I walk you back?" Trowa offered.

Quatre agreed and after Trowa gave a lingering glance to the tigers, they walked down the steps and back to where Duo was resting.

"Oh Duo," Quatre smiled affectionately at seeing Duo propped up against a fence, head tilted to the side as he slept, oblivious to the world if the drool running down his chin said anything. Quatre chuckled and leaned over to shake his friend's shoulder, only to feel a shooting pain in his side. He squeezed his eyes shut, grunting slightly before deciding that a few pills were in order.

"What's the matter?" Trowa asked as Duo groggily came to.

"Just some minor pain, got pretty roughed up on a ride," Quatre shrugged and opened his backpack. He froze when he felt cool scales glide against his fingers. A soft and deadly hiss reached his ears.

"Watson – don't move!"


	7. Chapter 7

By: Aja-Gold

For summary, disclaimer and mild warnings, see chapters one and two.

Author's Notes: Thanks to **Edna **who helped point out the mistakes regarding Quatre's name in the last chapter. I fixed them! **Special note of thanks to all the reviewers.** I never expected to get over ten reviews. I literally squeal when I log on now. Thanks for brightening my day! "Darn those random snake attacks" from reviewer **The Metronome Maven**. Laughed my butt off when I read that!

Soundtrack for this chapter: "I Got a Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas

Chapter 7

**Day 2 4:15 PM**

"Watson – don't move!"

Quatre looked down to see the brown scales twist around in his backpack, the end of a tail lashing back and forth.

"Back away slowly," Trowa ordered.

Quatre lifted his hands carefully from the edges of his backpack, the snake quivering in his bag. He then took several steps back, stopping only when he felt Trowa's hand on his shoulder.

"Holy shit that's some snake," Duo said, fully awake now, scrambling away when the snake began to move again.

"We have to catch it," Trowa said, as the people around them began to pay attention to what was going on.

"We?" Duo choked.

"Keep everyone calm," Trowa turned to Duo, "you have a loud mouth, use it to keep people from panicking."

"Um, no offence Trowa, but people are already kind of doing that."

Trowa just glared at him. Duo gulped.

"Shouldn't we call someone?" Quatre asked.

"Probably," Trowa smirked, "but word will get to the attraction operators and managers anyway. I'm sure someone will be along shortly."

And with that Trowa approached the bag, picking up a stick lying on the ground. He poked the snake with the stick causing it to stir angrily.

"Come on," Trowa talked to it, "come on out, just a little more."

He poked it again and this time the snake's head appeared as it lashed out to bite the stick. People around them gasped and several scrambled away.

"Hey," Duo stood several feet behind Trowa and addressed the crowd, "any of you guys want a closer and more personal look at the animals Animal Kingdom offers? Well here we have a wild snake, folks, and it's a tad bit angry because Trowa's poking it with a stick, so if we can give him a little more room – yeah, you with beard, that means back up. If Trowa catches this thing maybe he can let you all pet it."

There were some horrified groans.

"Just kidding," Duo quickly reassured, "Trowa here has got it all under control. He works here."

"The snake is not poisonous," Trowa said, keeping his eyes on the snake, "it's a mole King snake."

"See? Trowa knows what he's doing."

While Duo kept the crowd at bay, Trowa was trying to loop the snake around the stick. He frowned when it responded to his prods. Then, Trowa abruptly laughed and knelt by the reptile.

"I'm so stupid," Trowa muttered to himself, and then he slowly made a reach for the snake which was hanging off the stick. He transferred it to his hands, careful to keep the fangs away.

Then Trowa turned to Quatre, "This is the snake they use in the _Pocahontas and her Forest Friends _show. I've gotten to hold him several times before."

"You mean it's not – dangerous?" Quatre asked faintly.

Trowa laughed, "Not unless you're a rodent or another snake. King snakes are generally very docile and like being held; they don't have any venom and are used frequently in shows because they're easy to care for. In fact, many people keep them as pets. Would you like to hold him?"

Quatre blinked, and realized that Trowa didn't just like animals, he was _crazy _for them. In fact, Quatre had the inkling that Trowa _wanted _to catch the snake, all by himself, simply because he liked the danger and challenge.

"Sure," Quatre said, not wanting to look like a wimp. If Trowa could catch one, Quatre could at least hold it.

Trowa showed him how to hold the snake, while Quatre exclaimed, "He's a bit big."

"Powerful too. Since they don't have any venom, King snakes use constriction to kill their prey."

"Good to know."

Duo looked back and gave them a faint look of disgust, "Oh God, Watson, you're holding it! Now you're going to get sick. After we take care of the snake, I am so going to give you a bath."

"A simple hand-washing will do," Trowa said, petting the snake while it writhed in Quatre's grip, its tail idly swinging in the air.

"How did you escape, hmm?" Trowa addressed the snake, "Someone wasn't paying enough attention to you, you clever snake."

"But why were you in my backpack?" Quatre asked the snake and immediately cringed. Now he was sounding like Trowa.

"Do you have food in your pack?"

"Yeah."

"That might be it."

"Shit," Duo smacked a hand over his face, "I can't remember if I closed your backpack after I got the aspirin out. That's probably how the stupid snake got in."

"It's not the snake who's stupid," Trowa pointed out.

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do with a snake in your hands? Now who's stupid? You can't walk around Animal Kingdom with a snake in your arms."

"I won't have to," Trowa jerked his head to the crowd, "here comes the attraction manager."

"What the heck?" a man dashed through the crowd, stopping mere feet from the scene, "Trowa, I know you like animals, but you can't carry them around like pets."

"This one escaped," Trowa took the snake back from Quatre, "he's a mole King snake, used in_ Pocahontas and Her Forest Friends."_

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," the man shook his head, "I'll call in the show manager; he'll get a cage for it."

"I can do that," Trowa offered, "right before I go back to Rafiki's Planet Watch; my break ends soon. Hold the snake?"

The man didn't blink twice before reaching out to hold it. Quatre supposed that being an attraction manager to a trek full of animals meant that he probably knew how to deal with them.

Trowa then grinned at Quatre, "It was a pleasure to see you again. Will I see you tonight?"

Quatre nodded dumbly, surprised at how happy Trowa was when in the presence of wildlife.

"Until then," Trowa gave him another quicksilver grin before dashing off.

Duo and Quatre stood side by side, and the man holding the snake addressed them, "You know Trowa?"

"The snake was in my backpack," Quatre explained, "he caught it."

"Sorry about that," the man cringed, "I have no idea how this snake came loose. I'll have to tell that Sedici to keep an eye on his god-damn animals. Oops, sorry, not supposed to use that kind of language around guests."

"S'okay," Duo shrugged, "I do it all the fucking time."

The man laughed, "My name's Otto; Sedici is in charge of the _Pocahontas _show and the animals used during it. He'll probably be mortified when he finds out this happened though, he takes his job pretty seriously."

While Duo chatted to Otto, Quatre checked his backpack. Everything seemed intact, and thankfully the snake had decided that his bottle of painkillers hadn't been appetizing.

"You feeling okay?" Duo asked him, "We've had two rough shocks in one day."

"I just need some painkillers," Quatre said, "maybe we should head back to the hotel now."

"Are you sure you've got enough of the wildlife?" Duo teased.

"I'm sure."

They said goodbye to Otto and to the snake, and occupied themselves with swallowing plenty of painkillers as they left and headed to the buses, hopefully to collapse into soft beds before the big party this evening.

As they stood on the bus, Quatre suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Duo rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Really, the title of Jaguar Wrestler fits Trowa more accurately than it does Heero."

Duo snorted, "Charming a snake does not make someone a Jaguar Wrestler. It makes Trowa someone with an early death wish."

**Day 2 7:15 PM**

The sun was hovering low in the sky when Quatre and Duo left their hotel room; they were cleaned, fed and fully dosed up on aspirin.

"We're finally going to a different park," Duo said, "I wonder if Magic Kingdom has 'em like they do at Animal Kingdom?"

"If you're talking about hot employees, keep your dirty thoughts to yourself."

"Oh, you have no idea how dirty my thoughts can get. I saw the way Trowa handled that snake, and I know you were drooling too. Wonder how he handles other things…?"

Quatre glared at him, "I was too scared of the snake to notice how Trowa handled it, except that he stopped it from attacking me."

"Spoilsport."

They exited the bus and immediately the night air settled heavily on their shoulders, warm and embalming. The crowd was thicker at Magic Kingdom than it was at Animal Kingdom. The sounds of strollers snapping open, tickets running through machines, older kids hollering and snickering, younger children screaming for food and the continuous music from the speakers assaulted their ears.

"Wow," Duo shouted close to his ear. His statement was nearly lost in the din of the surrounding people.

They waited in line and it was eight o'clock by the time they got into the park and began walking down Main Street U.S.A., a favorite picture spot. Many families, some Japanese, a few French and others natives to the U.S. were standing with their backs to the large castle in the background.

"We are so getting our picture," Duo grinned.

They asked a man with a little girl on his shoulders if he would do the honors, and so Quatre and Duo posed even while other people were running into them, slipping into their picture and asking them to move; but they were smiling, and then the man asked them to take a picture of his family. With the little girl still on his shoulders his pregnant wife stood beside him and they smiled.

They parted and Quatre and Duo struggled to get to the statue of Walt and Mickey, the two figurines looking off into the distance as if they could see the future, their backs to Cinderella's castle. The castle was majestically turreted, with tall spires and a moat. The entrance into the castle was filled with an inviting warm orange glow, drawing them closer to the childlike fantasies that lay on the other side of the tunnel. But before the entrance, on the stage that led up to the castle, was a band; the drums, speakers and microphones were all set up. Quatre and Duo could barely move, the crowd was dense, watching the stage with expectation.

The electric hiss of a guitar filled the air, and people began to cheer for no other reason than the simple enjoyment of being in Disneyworld. The guitar player laughed into the microphone, and then gave another strum on his guitar. The crowd cheered again, even though he hadn't finished a song yet. The sun was riding the horizon when the first sounds from the drums blasted the air, and the accompanying electric piano wrapped notes around the melody coming from the guitar.

"Welcome to Disneyworld!" The guitarist yelled into the microphone after the musical introduction; he played several complicated notes on his guitar, each tumbling over the other until he finished off with a sweeping stroke to the strings, "May all your dreams come true!"

The crowd cheered a sound louder than anything that had yet to come out of the speakers. Quatre and Duo, trying to avoid elbows, were getting closer to the statue. As they were walking the band started up a song and the sun was barely visible, peeking out from behind the rides and attractions of Magic Kingdom.

As the crowd began to clap and groove to the beat Quatre spotted Heero leaning against the stone rim surrounding the statue. He had changed out of his work clothes and was dressed in a dark blue tank top, a jean jacket and blue jeans. Quatre wondered how he wasn't suffocating. Beside him stood the lean Trowa, his hair falling over his face like usual, arms folded as he regarded the crowd with a steady eye. He wore black jeans and a dark red T-shirt.

"Heero!" Duo called, waving at them, shoving a person out of his way who wouldn't move fast enough.

"Sorry," Quatre quickly apologized to the man.

The four boys gathered around each other, close enough to feel each other's breath as they attempted conversation.

"Took you a while," Heero grunted.

"I still didn't get your stuffed animal," Duo said, hands on hips. Trowa chuckled at Duo's directness and Heero's blank face.

"It will come," he reassured.

"Well it hasn't. You have to make it up to me."

Heero rolled his eyes.

"Dance with me."

Trowa, Duo and Quatre watched Heero, who was trying to work sound out of his mouth. Various emotions flashed across his face, and Quatre could barely identify them before he leveled a glare at Duo.

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"No," Heero said finally, "you're not well."

Duo waved a hand dismissively, "Never been better."

Heero quirked an eyebrow, "Swing your head around in a circle."

Duo paused.

"That's what I thought."

Trowa looked between Duo and Heero, clearly the only one not in on the conversation.

"We got roughed up on a ride," Quatre said to Trowa.

"You said that's why you needed the painkillers earlier today…" Trowa trailed off, remembering.

"Roughed up doesn't describe it," Heero said, "how about involved in a ride accident requiring the presence of Reedy Creek?"

"Reedy Creek?" Trowa asked, his eyes widening.

"Is there an echo in here?" Duo cupped a hand to his ear.

"Apparently the arm holding their dino on the TriceraTop Spin failed, sending them crashing into the ground," Heero folded his arms.

"Just like in the 1990 incident involving the Dumbo ride in Fantasyland. On April first one of the arms collapsed and a thirteen year old girl from Canada was injured. She had some minor bruising, but was checked into Garden Grove Hospital. That incident shut down the Dumbo ride until they installed a new one being made for Euro Disney," Trowa said in a rush, staring at Quatre and Duo.

They gaped at Trowa for a few seconds before he blushed faintly and muttered, "Sorry."

"How do you _know _these things?" Duo asked.

Trowa shrugged.

"The _point _is that Duo shouldn't even be out of bed, let alone dancing," Heero said.

"What about Watson? If I can't, then he can't either. He has bruised ribs."

"Thanks for spilling the beans," Quatre said sourly.

Duo threw his hands in the air, "I came here to party, I'm on vacation, I want to groove. I did not come here for bed rest. I can get that when I go back home. For now, I just want to dance until I sweat."

"One dance," Heero grunted, "just one."

Duo grinned and snagged Heero's arm, "All right one dance. One _really long _dance."

"Just one song," Heero corrected.

"If you can remember to concentrate on the music," Duo cooed close to Heero's ear.

"People are watching idiot," Heero took Duo by the shoulders and moved him back several inches.

"Then I guess rule is 'look but don't touch'?" Duo's smile came slowly to his lips and he licked them as if savoring the last flavors after eating his favorite meal.

Heero actually looked disconcerted.

"Can Heero even dance?" Quatre asked Trowa.

"He can try."

With their friends gone Quatre and Trowa stood awkwardly by each other's side. Quatre felt like he was the only who was standing still in a sea of people. Quatre started to get antsy. There were plenty of other people here; would Trowa rather dance with one of them? Did Trowa even dance?

_**I**__ don't dance, _Quatre thought to himself, mentally hitting his head against a wall.

"Do you want to dance?" Trowa asked.

"Um," Quatre said. _What if he's only asking me to be polite?_

"I don't bite," Trowa purred.

_Trowa really is like a giant cat, _Quatre mused to himself, and then shook his head.

"No?"

"No!" Quatre said, and then slapped a hand over his eyes, "No, I was clearing my thoughts; I mean I'd love to dance with you, why would I say no? I mean, I'm not very good at dancing, so if you want to ask someone else-"

He paused in his ramble to find Trowa staring at him curiously. Quatre gave him a shaky smile.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No!" Quatre said quickly. _At least, you do, in all the right ways…_

"Then come on," Trowa led him away from the statue and then leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I know the rules: look but don't touch. Though I have to admit, you're making it very hard. You're cute when you ramble."

Quatre made a sound in the back of throat but couldn't really think of anything else to say; he could only watch…and feel better. Trowa danced like a normal person. Not some intimidating sexy dance-machine who was a favorite at the clubs. He pumped his fist in the air when the music called for it, copied the dance movements like the rest of the crowd when a well-known song came on, and swung his hips when a dance beat started playing. Trowa always took care to grin at him though, facing him as they danced. Quatre mostly just copied Trowa.

Time slipped by quickly. Sweat flew off his bangs as he swung his head to the music; Trowa and he had gravitated closer and whenever they brushed up against each other Quatre could feel Trowa's sweat slicked arms. Nearby, Heero was nodding his head to the beat, rocking back and forth and occasionally stepping side to side. Next to him, Duo was the complete opposite, pulling out flashy movements, gyrating and incorporating hip-hop movements, interacting with the crowd, drawing in several people to dance with him or compare moves.

A conga line was passing them and as the tail end came along, they heard a familiar voice shout, "Come on, Wufei! Live a little!"

"I am not going to put my hands on your hips! That is inappropriate contact between coworkers."

"It's just a conga line!" Sally left the conga line, spinning as she did so, a drink held high in her hand. She was dressed in a strapless black cocktail dress; lacy dark red roses covered the fabric, and a satin sash was tied around her waist. Wufei followed behind her, watching her as she bobbed to the beat, swinging her drink in wide arcs.

"If you spill that I'm not going to get you another one," Wufei said.

He, by contrast, was dressed in a white shirt with jeans, looking as if he hadn't shed a drop of sweat. He was standing resolutely still, as if his stiff pose could convince all the others around him to do the same.

Sally held her glass threateningly above his head; she let a drop slip out and it landed on Wufei's hair, trickling down into his ear.

Wufei hissed and held up a finger threateningly, "You do that one more time and I'll-"

"You'll what: kick my ass? I thought it was against your policy to hit girls?"

"You're not a girl – you're a nuisance!"

"Temper, temper."

"I do NOT have a temper!"

Sally, ignoring Wufei, caught sight of the four of them, "Oh, look! Friends!"

She made her way over to them, Wufei following behind her, still seething.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Heero said, smirking as he regarded Wufei, "Lose another bet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wufei stuck his nose in the air.

"He thought I would get fired," Sally said, "instead, I might get a promotion by the end of the year."

"You mean," Heero said, "that you could get Wufei's job?"

"Nonsense!" Wufei barked.

Sally slung an arm around Wufei's neck, "It's true. And since he lost the bet he has stay here all night long. Want to help me remove the stick from up his ass?"

"Do you have no sense of propriety?" Wufei glared at Sally.

"Stop being so dramatic. It's just a party."

Wufei snorted, "A party? This is a madhouse. Sweaty people are rubbing against each other in the most indecent ways, the band sounds like it came off of a scratchy record, the lead singer's voice hasn't broken yet, the drummer has no rhythm, the drinks are priced too high and-"

Wufei froze, shutting his mouth as his eyes widened comically. Then, quietly, he said, "Someone just slapped my ass."

Sally burst out laughing, handed her drink to some random person behind her, and grabbed Wufei's hand, "Come on Wufei. I believe you owe me a dance."

"That wasn't part of the bet!" Wufei sputtered, but Sally had already wrapped her arms around his shoulders, directing his hands to her waist.

"Make sure you don't catch cooties Wufei," Heero snickered.

Wufei shot him a nasty look.

Just then the guitarist spoke into the microphone, "We're going to change gears here. This is for all you lovers out there, a slow song called 'Kiss Me Just Once'."

Sally ground her hips against Wufei, who could only blush deep red, but she kept him firmly locked in her arms. He couldn't meet her eyes; he only stared at his hands on her hips, as if wondering how they got there. Quatre had to laugh a little; it looked like Wufei had as much experience as Quatre.

Duo tapped Heero on the shoulder, a coy grin on his face, and a cold feeling entered Quatre's chest. Did Duo want to slow dance with Heero in a crowd? What would people say? Quatre cast a fearful glance around them.

Duo just held out his hand to Heero, ambiguous in what he was offering; his cheeks were rosy from dancing, and he was cocking his head as if to say: _Well?_

Heero looked from Duo's hand to Duo's eyes, and then took his hand. Duo pulled him in close and Quatre had to squeeze his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. He felt a strong waft of air pass him and someone brushed up against his arm. He opened his eyes, and Duo and Heero were no longer in his sight. Then he heard Trowa's voice in his ear.

"Come on, let's join them."

Trowa's hand grasped his, and Quatre felt as if he was transported to another world. Nobody had held his hand before. Not as a romantic interest. Yet in the back of his head, there was a voice chanting: _don't let people see you, drop the hand, drop the hand. _But Trowa tugged on him and uprooted him from his spot. Soon they were racing through the crowd of slowly milling people, tripping over people's feet and passing over a bridge, Duo and Heero ahead of them. Duo was hollering wildly, leading them on their chase through the park, Heero right behind him. The pulsing music of 'Kiss Me Just Once' blared from behind them, as if broadcasting from the castle itself, and when they rolled down a grassy knoll to catch their breath, fireworks started to rip into the air.

The four sweaty boys laid back in the grass as the fireworks erupted above them; Trowa caught Quatre's eye as they breathed harshly in the night air. Their faces were close, so close that Quatre could see Trowa's veins running underneath his skin, and he breathed in what Trowa exhaled, and he could feel the heat radiating off his flushed face. Trowa leaned in closer and as if being guided by an external force, Quatre felt himself incline his head. Their lips eased closer and tingles erupted all over Quatre's body; his eyes felt heavy and his breathing felt far, far away. This was a good place to be.

But then silence filled the area as the song 'Kiss Me Just Once' ended. At the last second, Quatre turned his head away. Trowa's kiss fell on air.

* * *

Author's Notes: Who is Sedici some of you ask? He _is_ a GW character; he's the one with the sideburns and large jaw. The only thing I own in this chapter is the guitarist and his song 'Kiss Me Just Once'. Even though there aren't any lyrics to the song…yeah…uh….


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Aja-Golde

For summary, disclaimers and mild warnings see chapters one and two

Author's Notes: Thanks to TanithNight who left an insightful review! TanithNight has actually worked at Disney and was kind enough to give me some advice. We traded a few messages back and forth; thanks for all your time, TanithNight! I admit it, I do make use of artistic license during this story (especially to get the plot moving, hehehe), but I do strive to stay as close to reality as possible.

Chapter 8

**Day 3 9:00 AM**

Quatre groaned and hit the alarm clock, missing the snooze button and knocking the clock off the nightstand. He rubbed his eyes, wakening for the second day in his hotel room. Beside him Duo was grumbling obscenities. Quatre yawned and flipped off his covers; already there were sounds of screaming, excited children, rushing to and fro, scrambling to the pool and buses. He threw an arm over his eyes. He, for one, was not going to join them. He was going to stay in bed, snuggled up with his pillow and sleep for the entire-

"Aw shit," Duo sat up in bed, "come on Quatre get up."

"No."

"Wrong answer!"

He felt himself being pulled out of bed, and he sleepily grasped for his mattress. But nothing slowed his descent and he ended up with his bottom on the floor, staring at his friend's knees.

"But I don't want to get up," he whined.

Duo hefted him up by his arm pits, "You have to. We're meeting Heero today, remember?"

"Not really."

Duo smacked him upside the head, "I told you right when we got back to the hotel, dumb-dumb. Heero invited us to spend the day with him because it's his day off. I must have rambled on for an hour about it."

"Oh yeah," Quatre said as he sat down at the table, "you were really excited. You must have worked the charm on him pretty good."

Duo snorted as he made Quatre a bowl of cereal, "Of course. I told you, no one can resist the Maxwell Charm. Charm is practically my middle name! Now eat while I pick out your clothes."

"You can't pick out my clothes!"

"I can and will. Besides, with the way I'll dress you up, Trowa will be drooling all over you."

Quatre clenched the spoon in his hand tightly, "He won't, because we aren't going to see him today."

Duo frowned, "Why not?"

Quatre paused, licking his lips, before he said, "Well, um, it's Heero's day off. You think he wants to go to a park he works at?"

"Well I thought he could show us some of the sights…give us a private tour kind of thing."

Quatre shook his head quickly, "I think we should go to a different park. Two days in Animal Kingdom has been enough."

Duo nibbled his lip, "Well, Heero did suggest visiting one of the Disney water parks."

"But those are really crowded in the summer."

"Yeah, but I'll get to see Heero half naked. And since he recommended it, he wants to see me half naked too. Duh."

"Only half naked?"

"For now."

Quatre choked on his cereal, "I thought you didn't need a pool for the excuse to go walking around wearing next to nothing?"

"That only happened once!" Duo came over and laid Quatre's clothes out on the bed, "And Father Maxwell decked me pretty good for that one."

Then Duo gave him a critical once over, "How are your ribs? You think you're up for the water park?"

"Of course!" Quatre said, "I'll just ditch the wrappings for today."

Duo sighed, "We'll put them in your backpack so you can put them back on after you're done swimming. Just take it easy, okay? You can quit anytime you want to."

"I'll be fine, stop worrying so much," Quatre said, grabbing his clothes and swimsuit.

Quatre and Duo were dressed and ready by the time it was 9:30.

"Come on," Duo said, "Heero said he'll meet us down at the reception office."

Duo opened the door, and immediately halted. Quatre looked around his shoulder. Heero Yuy was standing in their doorway, hand raised about to knock.

"Um, hey Heero, I thought we were going to meet you at the reception office?"

"I wanted to see if you were telling me the truth when you gave me your room number. Since the stuffed animal hasn't been delivered, I thought you might have lied about where you were staying."

"I never lie," Duo said.

Heero regarded him for a moment, "Apparently not."

Just then the hotel phone rang and Duo went quickly to answer it. Quatre and Heero were left standing by the door, listening to Duo as he chatted into the phone. After a short conversation he slammed the phone down on the receiver and jumped into the air.

"Yes!" He crowed, and then slapped Heero on the back, "Your present arrived."

"I told you it would," Heero said with a smug smile.

"I'm going to get it from the front desk; be right back!" Duo chirped and then dashed off down the nearest stairwell.

Quatre and Heero stood awkwardly in the hallway, Heero leaning against the wall and Quatre watching as Duo sprinted across the pool area to enter the Stadium where guest services was located.

"It really was nice of you to get something for him," Quatre said.

Heero said nothing.

Quatre huffed but didn't say anything more. In less than no time, Duo was already running back to them, but with a huge stuffed Yeti over his shoulder. It was fluffy white with a purple nose.

"Look!" Duo shoved the Yeti in Quatre's face as soon as he reached them.

Quatre held the Yeti in his hands, and thought it was rather cute even though the stitching near its left eye was a little funky.

"Thanks!" Duo drew Heero into a brief hug, "You're the best, man."

Duo went back into their room and Quatre and Heero watched him as he arranged his Yeti on the table. He took out the Yeti Quatre had gotten him and placed the two Yeti's together.

"Look, I'm starting a Yeti family," he gestured to his tiny collection.

"I bet you can another wrangle one out of Sally before your vacation is over," Heero said.

Duo grinned at the challenge.

"We know where we want to go today," Duo said.

"Where's that?"

"Blizzard Beach."

"Do you have swimwear?" Quatre asked.

Heero shrugged, "I'm wearing spandex. It'll do."

Duo grinned rapaciously, looking down at Heero's tight shorts. They then left the hotel room and went to the buses. Heero had driven to the hotel but Quatre and Duo didn't want him to drive them around and pay for gas, so they opted for the bus. They sat three in a row, with Duo in-between Quatre and Heero.

"So, how late did you and Trowa get home last night?" Duo asked.

"I dropped Trowa off at his house then got home around eleven-thirty."

"Not so bad; Watson and I stayed up to watch a movie after we got back."

"We did?" Quatre asked.

"You fell asleep right when it started; I don't think you even heard me when I asked what you wanted to watch. You didn't say much after we left the party last night."

"Mmm," Quatre agreed, "I was a little tired; my thoughts were miles away."

"Try galaxies away."

Heero glared at Quatre, "Trowa was less talkative than usual last night, too."

"Mmm," Quatre said again. Heero sat back in his seat, still glaring.

Either Duo didn't notice, or didn't care to notice, the death glares Heero was sneaking Quatre because he wrapped an arm around both their shoulders and began a blow-by-blow description of the movie that lasted until they reached Blizzard Beach.

Blizzard Beach was modeled after a ski resort. The fictional story behind the park was that Florida had been on the receiving end of an unexpected blizzard, and so a ski resort had opened; but the snow had began to melt, so the ski resort turned into a water park, with ski themed water rides. There were slalom courses such as Snow Stormers, toboggan slides such as Toboggan Racers and several large slides, including Summit Plummet, one of the tallest and fastest water slides in the U.S.

It was crowded even though the park had just opened for the day, but the three boys found a beach chair by the wave pool to put their stuff. Quatre and Duo were wearing their bathing suits underneath their clothes and Heero merely removed his tank top. Duo, of course, made no effort to hide his appreciation of Heero's half-naked body. Heero, for his part, didn't react to the scrutiny.

Duo held out a sunscreen bottle, "I burn pretty easily. Will you get my back?"

Heero paused for a second, but he took the bottle as Duo turned around. Then, in a very methodical manner, he began to apply sunscreen to Duo's back. He started at the shoulders and moved his way down, rubbing in the sunscreen with short, fast strokes.

"This is like a back massage," Duo crooned, "keep doing that and I'll ask you to do my entire body."

Heero stopped short, jolting as if he had been shocked by electricity, before gradually picking up his pace again. Duo winked at Quatre.

"Done," Heero said, shoving the bottle back into Duo's hand. He looked a little red in the cheeks, but he hadn't been in the sun long enough to get burned. Duo smirked.

Duo then helped Quatre, speaking while he rubbed in the sunscreen, "So, you know Wufei? You guys were pretty buddy-buddy during the party last night."

Heero shrugged, "For the past couple years I ate at the Restaurantosaurus every day for lunch whenever I was working. Wufei did too, and since we always sat at the table across from each other, eventually we got talking. So we're on pretty good terms."

"Ah, creatures of habit," Duo said.

Heero didn't reply, instead he was studying Quatre's side, "You got those bruises from the accident?"

Quatre looked down, where a bruise the size of three of his fists lined his side. It was an ugly dark purple, "Yeah. It looks worse than it feels."

"It's fresh," Heero said, "I don't think you should go in the water."

Quatre huffed, "I'll be fine."

Duo looked between Heero and Quatre and eventually asked, "Which slide should we go on first?"

"Not that slide," Quatre warily eyed the tallest ride in the park, situated on the mountain in the middle of the park, overlooking all the other rides.

"The Summit Plummet?" Heero smirked, "That's my favorite. You can go up to 50 miles per hour on that thing."

"Oh God," Quatre said, feeling a little sick.

"Let's start with the Cross Country Creek," Duo quickly suggested, "then we can progress to the thrill rides, okay?"

So they gathered inner tubes and made their way to the slow-moving creek that circled around the entire park. Duo dashed into the river, holding his tube beneath him as he slid into the water.

"Catch me if you can!" He called back to them.

Heero, Quatre discovered, had a rather deep competitive streak. He got in his inner tube, positioned himself against a wall, and pushed off, shooting down the river. Quatre was content to watch them, cackling to himself as Heero caught up to Duo, snatching his arm and causing him to fall off his tube.

"Not fair!" Duo sputtered, before getting back into his tube.

"Is there a prize for winning?" Heero asked.

Duo squinted at Heero, trying to read his mood, "It depends on what you want…."

Heero grinned and leaned in close to Duo, who squawked at the unexpected advancement.

"I want," Heero breathed as he watched Duo carefully, "you to go down The Summit Plummet with me."

Heero then quickly leaned back and with his feet, pushed Duo and his tube down the river so that he went under a small waterfall. Duo's cry of indignation was muffled as he swallowed a copious amount of water.

"You better watch your back Heero!" Duo angrily shook his fist in the air. The image only caused Heero to snort.

When Quatre and Heero caught up to Duo, he sullenly agreed that he'd go down the Summit Plummet. Heero grinned victoriously.

The three of them sat back in their tubes, bumping against each other and various guests, content to watch the clouds pass. Duo folded his arms behind his head, "Last night was fun."

"The band was good," Heero said.

"Yeah, but the fireworks were better," Duo grinned, "And so was running through the park."

"Whatever possessed you to do that anyway?"

"A way to work off sexual frustration."

Heero blinked, shook his head as if to rid it of some thought, and then said, "That's not usually how I deal with sexual frustration."

"Oh yeah? Well what'd you want me to do, whip it out right there and say 'excuse me, but do you guys mind turning around so I can take care of some business?'"

"You could have found a bathroom."

Duo scowled, "I don't fancy doing it in the bathroom and having a creepy old guy in the stall next to me listening."

Heero snorted but said nothing.

"That's what I thought," Duo grumbled.

There was an awkward pause before Duo said, "How about you Watson? You haven't said much today. What'd you think of the party?"

"It was nice."

"It was nice of Trowa to tell you about it," Duo gave him a grin.

"Yeah," Quatre replied, staring at his knees, his jaw tight.

"You and Trowa seem to get along well," said Heero, "he doesn't usually take to people so quickly."

Quatre shrugged one shoulder.

"You okay?" Duo leaned over and pinched his arm, "Earth to Watson. Come in Watson."

"Stop it," Quatre brushed away Duo's hand.

"Well aren't you in a bad mood."

"Trowa was unhappy last night too," Heero growled, "he started to mope right after the fireworks."

Quatre firmly watched a leaf float by his tube.

"Did you and Trowa have a fight or something?" Duo asked.

"No. We didn't really talk," Quatre gulped.

Duo scratched his chin, "Now that I think about it, you guys didn't even say goodbye to each other last night. What happened?"

"Nothing," Quatre said. _And that's precisely the problem. _

Heero kicked Quatre's tube as he floated by, "Well you were the only one he was with last night. So what happened?"

"Listen," Quatre finally looked at the other two boys, "Trowa and I barely know each other; forgive me if I don't know every thought that's going through his head!"

"But you seem to like him well enough," Duo said, "And he's done quite a bit for us at Disney, getting us those front seats, letting you pet the goats up close, saving you from that snake-"

"A snake attacked you?" Heero abruptly pulled closer to them.

"Yeah, a King snake got loose," Duo waved his hand in the air flippantly, "but Trowa was there so it was all cool."

Quatre sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, there's the end of the creek."

They climbed out of the river and deposited their tubes in a pile.

"Time to make good on my win," Heero said to Duo, letting the Trowa subject drop for the moment.

"Are you coming up to the Slide of Death?" Duo asked Quatre.

Quatre shook his head, "You go ahead, you know how I hate those thrill rides. I'll be in the wave pool. Find me when you're done."

"If I survive," Duo said dryly, looking the Summit Plummet over.

"It's a thirteen story drop," Heero smirked.

"You didn't have to tell me that!" Duo said, "I think I would rather not know!"

Heero rolled his eyes, "I'll catch you at the bottom."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear."

Duo and Heero made their way to the scariest ride in the park while Quatre went to Melt-Away Bay, a one-acre wave pool. It was crowded, with toddlers and mothers sitting in the shallow end, making it so he had to step over their forms to even get to water that went up to his knees. He went in deeper, until the water went up to his hips, and started to feel that this wasn't one of his brightest ideas. Preteens and young adults surrounded him, screaming and laughing and swimming, knocking against his arms and back. A woman on a tube bumped into him and while her fingernail scratched his temple the tube pushed him over. He coughed when his head met the water, and swam away quickly. It was difficult to swim, because there were so many slippery bodies around him and because the waves knocked into his chest, sending him stumbling backwards. It was not like being in the ocean at all. He tried to glance up at Summit Plummet, to see if he could recognize Duo and Heero, but was immediately swept off his feet.

"Sorry, sorry," said a burly man behind him, who had run into him, "just trying to get to my son, he's out in the deep end."

Quatre just grunted, and spat out a stream of water. In an effort to find breathing space he went a little deeper, only to realize that his feet no longer touched the bottom of the pool. Around him, kids and adults alike were swimming with the large waves that came from the deep end; he dogpaddled to keep afloat, trying to keep his head above the water, but the waves were increasing in violence. Around him he heard screaming, shouts of thrill, as his and other's bodies were hit with a wall of water. It dragged them under and closer to the cliffs situated at the end of the pool, where the waves were generated. Water entered his ears and flooded his nose; he grasped around him and pulled his head out of the water.

Then, someone knocked into his bruise, and he gasped, his body immediately slackening as the pain overcame him. In less than a second he was back under the water, his side aching so much that it burned even though the water was chilly; he felt someone knee him in the back and he flailed, arms reaching out behind him to grab the person. But he couldn't get a hold; instead, the person had a hold on him. A fiery jolt of realization and panic shot through his mind, and he began to kick and scratch; his fingernails dug into skin behind him. A blow was delivered to the back of his head and he went further down to the bottom of the pool. Above him, several feet of water and wave still thrashed. It was quiet, though, at the bottom of the pool. There were no bodies blocking his view, the screaming and laughter was far away, muffled as if it was contained to a different world; the bottom of the pool was unblemished, and everything was washed gently in a hue of blue. So it was a shock to him when he saw something dark burst in front of him. He watched it as it bloomed around him, first as a small trickle and then as a larger cloud. He looked closer. It was dark red. He reached out to touch it as it began to float above his head. He couldn't see the sun from where he was at, the water was too thick, and the dark red liquid was beginning to block his view of the surface.

Hands were grasping him; he felt a tug from underneath his armpits, causing pain to rip through his side. Someone was disrupting the peaceful water at the bottom of the pool; and he felt arms wrap around his torso, and all of a sudden he was being propelled through water and wave, unconscious when his head finally broke to the surface, his mind numb and buzzing when the sun struck his eyelids. Everything around him was dark, and a ringing noise filled his ears. He couldn't feel his mouth, or feet, or hands, or chest. The pain in his side was dull. And, Quatre Winner thought as he drifted into nothingness, it was really too bad he had never had his first kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Aja-Golde

For summary, disclaimers and mild warnings see chapters one and two

Author's Notes: Uhhh…sorry it took so long for this chapter. Life gets in the way ^_^;

Chapter 9

**Day 3 11:00 AM**

He choked up a spew of water, feeling the warm stream dribble over his near frozen chin. He gasped and briefly struggled in the arms of his rescuer, still feeling the harsh waves churn around him.

"Get me out of here," he croaked, his throat rough and sore, his eyes burning and his limbs numb and heavy.

He felt his rescuer begin to powerfully swim towards the shallow end, grunting, "Help me out a bit."

Quatre tried to push with his arms and kick with his feet, but sleepiness was beginning to engulf him.

"Shit, Watson, don't black out."

He then felt another pair of arms guide him, and a water-logged braid brushed up against his back. He grew calmer as he felt the familiar form of his friend grab his other side.

"Call a life guard," Quatre said wearily.

Other participants in the water were turning to look at him, but the life guards hadn't taken any action. In general, the atmosphere in the pool felt the same as it had before Quatre went under. The concept boggled Quatre's mind; it felt as if he had been under the water for hours. Had no one really noticed?

Eventually Quatre could touch the bottom with his toes and he stumbled to the edge of the pool. Quatre collapsed on the ground, bringing his rescuers with him. Duo laid by his side, his arm crushed under Quatre's weight. Quatre felt another brawny limb and realized his leg was tangled with Heero's. His head fell to the side and he regarded Heero, only inches away from him.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"You need medical attention."

Quatre shook his head, "I just want to find a nice place to sleep for a while."

"You could be seriously hurt," Heero argued, "I saw blood near you."

"I wasn't hurt," Quatre said, and then looked over to the wave pool where several screams were issuing. Apparently someone had finally noticed the blood.

Heero frowned as the lifeguards shut off the waves, "It wasn't your blood?"

"No," Quatre said, and then he sat up suddenly, making his head spin, "We need to get out of here."

He struggled to his feet and Duo was immediately by his side, "Clam down, would you? You can't just walk away after nearly drowning."

Quatre was quickly surveying the people around him, searching for the blond man Trowa had mentioned before. It was a slim chance that he knew they were going to be here, but Quatre was sure he had something to do with all the trouble they had run into lately. There were many men with blond hair, though, so he couldn't be sure which one was responsible.

"Let's go," he said as Duo placed several towels around his shoulders, "I don't feel so safe here."

"They didn't see you drowning," Heero said, staring at the lifeguards, "They didn't see. Or they chose not to."

"Deaths happen often in wave pools, don't they?" Duo asked, wrapping an arm around Quatre, rubbing his shoulders, "I mean – look at this place. It's so fucking crowded; I can barely see any of the water in the pool."

"I saw Watson from Summit Plummet," Heero pointed out.

"Let's go," Quatre said again as the lifeguards cleared the pool, "we're going to be crushed by all the people coming out of the pool, anyway."

They moved towards the exit as the lifeguards inspected the emptied pool. There wouldn't be a body. Quatre was sure the person he had scratched was long gone.

They piled into a bus, Quatre wrapped up in the towels they had brought, Duo attending to his ribs, wrapping them meticulously with the bandages they had packed in the backpack. Heero was glaring at the other passengers on the bus who were sending concerned looks their way.

"Does he need help?" the bus driver asked.

"No," Quatre answered, "my friend is taking care of me; I've just got a bad bruise, nothing to worry about."

They were left alone after that, and Quatre became aware of Duo's fingers shaking. Quatre grabbed his friend's fingers and held them tightly in his grip.

Duo just shook his head sharply and gave Quatre a look that said 'We _will _discuss this later, now fuck off so I can take care of you'. So Quatre let Duo busy himself with wrapping his ribs, rubbing his shoulders and drying off his hair. Heero remained moodily silent.

But when the bus pulled up at Animal Kingdom, Quatre sent an accusing glare Heero's way.

Heero shrugged, "This was the first bus I thought to go on. I mean, I_ do _work here. Besides, Trowa has the afternoon off, we might as well go visit."

Quatre mentally groaned. This was the last thing he needed. Wasn't nearly-drowning enough? Now he had to be near Trowa, and after their awkward moment last night, Quatre wasn't sure what he should do next, if anything. Quatre wondered if he had the worst luck on the entire planet.

Duo helped him up and they followed Heero into the park and to the nearest restrooms. Heero stood outside, looking like a disgruntled guard dog as he texted Trowa. Inside Duo and Quatre began to clean themselves up a bit, and Duo made him sit under the hand-dryer for a few minutes.

"Honestly Duo, have you not noticed how hot it is outside? It's over 100 degrees Fahrenheit, I don't need to sit under-"

"Do it to make me feel better."

So Quatre sat on the floor underneath the hand-dryer, the blast of warm air hitting his skull and making his eyes dry out. The continuous hum of it made him sleepy, but he was shaken awake by Duo. His friend was kneeling in front of him, hair re-braided. Quatre picked up the braid and began to wrap it around his wrist. Duo gave him a bemused look.

"You're completely out of it," he sighed, "Are you okay?"

Quatre nodded, "I'm tired, my side is killing me and my throat is sore, but I'll live."

"That doesn't sound like 'okay' to me."

Quatre rubbed his eyes, "How did you guys know to save me? I thought I was a goner."

"Yeah, me too," Duo's voice cracked, but he quickly pulled himself together, "well we trying to spot you from on top of Summit Plummet, as something to do while waiting in line. Heero found you in the wave pool – he must have like 20/10 vision or something – and said it looked like you were headed towards the deep end. So, after the ride we headed over to join you, and Heero was watching you as we began to swim – then he said you suddenly went under."

Duo stopped and Quatre held out his arms. Duo hesitated only a moment before leaning forward and giving him a hug. As far as hugs went, it certainly wasn't the most comfortable. They both smelled of chlorine, they were sitting on the hard floor of a bathroom and dry heat was hitting their faces from a noisy hand-dryer, but they were sniffling like idiots and clinging to each other like the silly women on those melodramatic TV shows. Quatre wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"So Heero suddenly went into, like, warp drive or something. That guy just cut through the waves and I couldn't keep up. That's what I hated most, you know? The fact that I couldn't go down there and get you myself. But I saw Heero dive under and I tried to calling to the lifeguards, but it was hard, you know? I think I must have swallowed a gallon of water and maybe Heero's right, the guards didn't seem to be watching the pool."

Duo dragged in a breath, "But then Heero got you, and you were unresponsive and I thought: shit, my friend is dead or has brain damage, and we're in Disneyworld for fuck's sake. But then you began to move and I finally reached you guys and…."

Quatre squeezed Duo's shoulders, feeling his thick braid beneath his arms.

"You must have been under for like three minutes," Duo shuddered.

"Usually three minutes doesn't feel so long," Quatre said, his face still buried in the crook of Duo's shoulder, "But three minutes under water – every second counts when you're stuck down there. It felt like forever."

"Well good thing it wasn't," Duo sat back, "now tell me the truth: do you or do you not need medical attention?"

"Not."

"Okay," Duo said skeptically, "now tell me why the hell you basically towed us out of Blizzard Beach? We could have at least contacted a life guard."

"I just – wanted to get out of there. Duo, I don't think it was an accident."

Duo stared at him, watching him carefully, no expression visible on his face. After a few long seconds, Duo licked his lips nervously, "You're saying someone tried to drown you on purpose."

Quatre nodded, "Someone was down there with me; someone grabbed onto me and held me under. I scratched him pretty bad, though, that's where the blood came from."

Duo was silent for another few seconds, "That certainly makes things more…complicated."

"Remember that blond man I mentioned? I think it could've been him."

"But how would he know we were in Blizzard Beach?"

Quatre shrugged, "Trowa said a blond man has been watching me. Well, actually he only mentioned it once, but it could be a lead."

Duo shook his head, "It just doesn't make sense. A ride malfunctions, a harmless snake is found in your backpack, and you nearly drown in a pool. They don't really have that much of a connection, besides the fact that they revolve around you."

"So someone probably knows who I am," Quatre answered.

"Or this could be a horrible case of bad luck."

"Or it could not be."

"So you wanted to leave Blizzard Beach because you were afraid your would-be-killer was still in the area-"

"-and Heero mentioned the life guards were acting funky."

Duo rubbed his forehead, "I always thought they took their duty super seriously. They're supposed to go through rigorous training."

Quatre laid a hand on Duo's arm, "I didn't trust the lifeguards, but they could have just not noticed. It was loud and crowded, and sometimes things slip through the cracks."

Duo snorted, "A person is not a 'thing' that just slips through a 'crack'. Your life was on the line."

"Can we go find somewhere to rest, besides on a bathroom floor?" Quatre asked as his head was pounding and his lungs were feeling rather damp and swollen.

"Yeah, then we can go ask Trowa about this blond man of yours."

Just then an elderly man walked into the bathroom; he was soaking wet and grumbling to himself. He stopped when he saw them sitting on the floor beneath a humming hand-dryer and said, "Well by golly, isn't that the most _ingenious _idea? You mind if I try that?"

Duo and Quatre vacated their spot, and the tiny old man sat on the floor, drying himself off after having been splashed by those 'darn waves on that spinning water devil ride'.

**Day 3 12:00 PM**

They found a park bench under the large shady trees in the Oasis and Quatre curled up, using Duo's lap as a pillow, and Heero stood next to them, arms crossed, watching the people pass by them. Quatre hadn't known Heero for long, but already he was getting the impression that Heero was the silent, protective type.

"Maybe I'll get a private tour after all," Duo mused to Quatre.

Heero turned to them, blinking, "You want the long, boring version or the quick, personalized version?"

"The latter please," Duo smiled.

Heero spread his arms wide, "Welcome to the Oasis. Here you'll find anteater, boar, Hyacinth macaw and other such species you haven't heard of, with names you won't remember and won't be able to pronounce. No, no," Heero held up a finger to an invisible tourist, "don't even try. Now, as you walk through here, really only wanting to get to the rides, you might notice that you won't see many of the animals I just mentioned. That could be because you don't know much about wildlife and couldn't identify an animal even if it walked up and bit you in the ass-"

Duo chortled, probably because he considered himself a part of that group.

"-or it could be because all the animals are hiding. You see, animals are very shy; they're not really fond of humans ogling them. So yes, a tour through here is quite pointless-" Heero stopped, and bent down as if to glare at a crying child, "yes, I know you want to go on the rides, I don't know why your parents won't let you. Personally, I think this tour is a waste of time too. Yes, ma'am? You have a question?"

Heero looked behind him, "Oh, that? That's our _Tree of Life_," Heero waved a hand towards it carelessly, "it stands over fourteen stories and is carved with three hundred and twenty five animals. As far as I know, I am the only person who can spot them all."

"Well, that sure beats your thirty eight," Duo poked Quatre in the shoulder.

Heero looked like he was going to continue on in his fake speech when his cell phone buzzed. He quickly looked at the text message and said, "Trowa's on his way."

"Good," Duo said, "we've got a few questions for him-"

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"-but meanwhile, do you guys have a ride here that could be described as a 'spinning water devil ride'?"

"The Kali River Rapids?"

Duo grinned, "Sounds like fun."

Heero raised another eyebrow, "Too much fun for two injured guests. I cannot, in good conscience as a Disney employee, allow you or Watson to go on a rough water ride."

"Yeah," Duo pouted, "and I guess Watson doesn't need any more water today, anyway."

"I'll go on it," Quatre said, even though his eyes were dropping shut.

"Over my dead body, maybe," Duo scoffed.

"Oh don't say things like that," Quatre groaned.

"As soon as you stop having these near death experiences. What am I going to tell your family if I let you die in Disneyworld? I don't think 'oops' will cover it."

Quatre snorted, but didn't hear if Duo said anything else because he drifted asleep.

**Day 3 12:30**

He was awoken abruptly when Duo's legs shifted beneath him. The world swam before him and when his vision finally righted he noticed that a man was standing before him, giving Quatre a pretty good view of his kneecaps, but he could not label him as Heero or Trowa.

"The water is excellent this season; quite choppy if I must say so myself. But of course, I've tested it enough times to know," there was a silky laugh, "but don't let Zechs know. He doesn't approve of my routine 'tests'. He says I'm doing nothing but playing around."

"I don't think I'd be able to work at Disneyworld," Duo said, "I'd probably get too distracted by all the things to do."

"Watson's awake," he heard Heero say.

"Ah, then I won't keep you any longer, you probably have lots planned. But do say hello to Sally for me, will you? I've heard that you've become well acquainted. She'll be on duty all day tomorrow and I'm sure she'll appreciate you coming back to see her."

"She's a great driver."

The man only laughed before walking off.

Quatre sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Who was that?"

"Trieze Kushrenanda," Heero answered.

"Oh, the man Zechs was talking to before."

"I wonder why he knows so much about every employee and every ride," another voice said and Quatre turned to see Trowa leaning against a fence by the bench. He couldn't help but blush when he saw him, and quickly looked away.

Duo shrugged, "Who knows? He seems really friendly, and him and Zechs seem to be pretty good friends."

Duo then turned to him, "How are you feeling? You just passed out on my lap; I can't feel my thighs anymore."

"Sorry," Quatre said sheepishly while Duo stretched out his cramped legs, "did I miss anything important?"

"Nah, Trieze was just giving us his own review of the Kali River Rapids and I talked about how great all the Disney employees have been to us," Duo paused to send a wink Trowa and Heero's way, "especially those two over there."

Quatre nodded; he still felt awfully sore and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to move anywhere.

Duo placed a hand against his forehead, "Do you want to sleep some more?"

"No, I'll be fine. Did you want to go somewhere?"

Duo looked at him incredulously, "Maybe to the hospital and arrange for a doctor to see you."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"If you want to go somewhere Duo," Trowa said, "I can stay with Watson. I'll be sure to take care of him."

"I don't need a baby sitter!"

"I have no intention of babysitting you," Trowa flashed him a glare, "I was merely suggesting that you and I take the day slowly while Duo enjoys the rides."

Quatre looked to Duo, and felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want to slow Duo down; Duo should be able to enjoy the park. Looking to Heero, Quatre decided upon a brilliant idea, even if it meant he'd be stuck with Trowa and might have to talk about some very uncomfortable things.

"Look Duo, why don't you let Heero give you that private tour while Trowa and I walk around the shops?"

Duo nibbled his lip, "I don't know about that. I think I'd better stay with you to make sure you're all right. What kind of friend would I be if I left you alone after you nearly drowned?"

Quatre huffed, "I am perfectly fine, just a little tired still. And besides, Trowa will be excellent company."

Duo caught his eye and grinned. Quatre internally sighed. Of course Duo would think that he wanted some 'alone time' with Trowa. _Fine, let him think that, _Quatre thought, _maybe now he'll go with Heero and start that summer fling. _

"How about you Heero?" Quatre asked, "Are you okay with that?"

Heero nodded, "Sure, if Duo doesn't mind me continuing on with the short, personalized tour."

Duo leapt off the bench, "Personalized sounds good."

Heero simply cocked an eyebrow.

"So you'll text me when you're tired and wanting to back to the hotel?" Duo asked.

Quatre smiled, "Of course Duo."

"And you're not going to push yourself or go on any rides?"

"I'll be careful."

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless and that you'll let me know the minute you start feeling sick or dizzy?"

"I'll be sure he takes it easy," Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder.

Duo hesitated for about two more seconds, before grabbing Heero's arm and leading him out of the Oasis, Heero beginning to drone on about pointless facts with a dry, sarcastic humor.

Trowa and Quatre sat awkwardly by each other for a few seconds before Quatre heard Trowa chuckle.

"I was just thinking….you have the worst of luck," he said, a small grin in place on his face. He tucked a slightly damp strand of Quatre's hair behind his ear.

No, Quatre decided as his heart began to hammer in his chest, not the worst.


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Aja Golde

For disclaimer and warnings, see chapters one and two.

Notes: This is a 3x4-centric chapter. In my story "Disney Disaster: Interludes" I have posted chapter two and it focuses on what Duo and Heero were doing at the party in Magic Kingdom. As Disney Disaster! is from Quatre's POV I feel more comfortable posting 1x2-centric chapters as separate from this story. If you are interested, pop on over to the other story and give Duo and Heero some love!

More notes: If cars, planes and trains can crash, then so can monorails. For the first time in their 38 year history, there was a fatality involved in a monorail mishap. Two monorails crashed in Disney World, killing one person, the 21 year old conductor of one of the monorails. Reedy Creek was on the scene but the exact cause of the crash has not yet been released.

Chapter 10

**Day 3 1:00 PM**

Quatre and Trowa browsed the shops on Discovery Island; the smells of freshly made lunch and the sounds of chattering customers surrounded them. Quatre didn't want to buy anything, but it was interesting to see Trowa talk with the clerks. He was apparently familiar with quite a few people.

"People seem to like you," Quatre said. They hadn't said much of anything so far, and Quatre wasn't sure how to strike up a conversation.

Trowa shrugged.

"Hilde said your parents used to work here."

Trowa nodded, "Yeah. They loved Disney."

"I'm sorry they passed," Quatre said, and then mentally hit himself, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I killed the mood, didn't I?"

"Yeah," a smile wavered on Trowa's lips, "you seem to do that quite a bit."

Quatre nibbled his lip and couldn't ignore the pain in his chest, "What do you mean?"

Trowa sighed but said nothing else.

Feeling a strong urge to lighten the mood, Quatre dragged Trowa to a shop selling ice cream.

"Come on, I'll get you some," Quatre said, hand firmly clenched around Trowa's wrist.

"I have money," Trowa protested.

"It's the least I can do. I mean, with all the wonderful things you've done for me since I've arrived, and of course offering to spend the day with me-"

Trowa held up a hand to stop his chatter, looking slightly distressed, "You don't have to repay me. I didn't do those things hoping to get something in return."

"Would you _like _something in return?" Quatre asked, and then looked over the line, "Maybe ice cream is not the best thing. It's a rather hot day and everybody-"

"I think you worry too much. All you owe me is the pleasure of your company."

"Oh," Quatre said, and ducked his head into his chest.

"C'mon," Trowa led him away from the line, "let's find a shady place to rest. I think we've got a few things to talk about."

Quatre let Trowa pull him along, past the shops and onto Discovery Island Trails, a path that led around the Tree of Life and held many spots to view animals such as Galapagos turtles and lemurs. Trowa grabbed Quatre by the elbow and lead him into a secluded nook, safe from prying eyes on the trail.

Quatre picked at his shirt, "You're right, we do have to talk. I was hoping to ask you a few questions."

Trowa held his breath, and might have looked a little green, but Quatre ignored it and concentrated on distracting Trowa.

"You know these accidents that have been happening to me? Well, I think that they may be more than just accidents."

Trowa blinked.

"Okay," he said thickly after a few minutes.

"I need more details about the blond man that's been watching me. He's the only lead I have right now-"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," Trowa rubbed his forehead, "hold on, you think someone's out to kill you?"

"Someone was holding me down in the wave pool-"

"Just, slow down for a minute, okay? Give me time to digest this, you don't simply tell someone that you're a walking target."

Trowa breathed in deeply, held it, and then breathed out, "Okay, Duo and Heero told me what happened at the pool and how the life guards didn't seem to notice that you were in trouble. But does that really spell murder?"

"I told you, someone was holding me down!"

"Did you get a good look at the guy?"

"No, that's why I'm asking for you for more details. You told me there was someone watching me at the Affection Section."

"Yeah, there was. He hasn't come around anymore though."

"Details, Trowa, I said I needed _details."_

"All right, all right. He was young, but older than us; he might've been older than Sally. He was tall and muscular with blond hair a little longer than yours. He was gruff looking and wore black pants and a brown jacket."

Quatre sat back, "Okay, so that tells us one thing."

"What's that?"

"He has no fashion sense. Black jeans and a brown top? C'mon."

Trowa watched him carefully, "Are you pulling my leg? Is this all a joke?"

"No!" Quatre quickly laid his hands on Trowa's arm, "I'm sorry, I really am. It's just, that doesn't give me much to go on."

Trowa blew hot air out his lips, making his bangs drift slightly away from his face, "Watson, I think you're overreacting. So you and Duo get in an accident on a ride. Stuff like that has happened before; anyone could've been in your place. It doesn't mean someone is out to get you. A harmless snake is found in your backpack-"

"How much more do you know about that snake?" Quatre leaned forward, wishing he had a notepad to write all his clues down.

"It's a mole King snake, nonpoisonous; although sometimes King snakes are mistaken for venomous coral snakes."

Quatre frowned, "That sounds pretty sketchy."

"That a nonpoisonous snake found its way into an open backpack filled with food?"

"No, not that. The fact that it could be mistaken for a lethal snake."

Trowa sighed, "So you think someone might've slipped the snake into your backpack without Duo noticing?"

"He's a heavy sleeper."

"Why didn't anyone else notice?"

Quatre shrugged, "No one cared. Or the guy who did it was sneaky. Maybe he feigned to wake up Duo, getting near enough to slip the snake into my backpack, maybe-"

"Watson, that was a pretty big snake. You just don't carry those things around, unless, of course, you're a really good snake handler."

Quatre ran his hands through his hair, "Okay, so the snake theory I'm still working on, but I _know _someone was trying to drown me. I took a good knock to my side and to my head and I was grabbed by my arms. Someone wanted me to die."

"That's a pretty serious accusation."

"I just need more information. Can you at least keep your eyes peeled for the blond man you saw?"

"I can do that. It's just…I find this hard to believe. Someone tinkered with a ride so that out of all the dinos, the one holding you collapsed? Then someone managed to tail you, grab a snake, and slip it into your backpack? After that, the same person figured out you went to Blizzard Beach, found you in the wave pool and tried to drown you?"

"Okay, okay, I get your point. My theory is outlandish and what I really have is a case of some serious bad luck."

"Hey," Trowa said softly, gently stroking his hand, "give yourself a break. You've a right to be paranoid after these scary things have happened to you. I just wanted you to realize that your theory has many holes."

"Great, I'm spending an afternoon with Mr. Devil's Advocate."

"I didn't intend to sound mean or like I didn't care, I just think you're overreacting a little. But," Trowa smirked, "if you need someone to protect you, I'll volunteer. I wouldn't mind being someone's knight-in-shining-armor."

"You'll need a noble steed," Quatre said, feeling just a tad lightheaded.

"I have a car."

Quatre chuckled, "That'll do."

Trowa leaned closer and they stood not even centimeters away from each other. Trowa was still stroking his hand.

"I had a great time last night Watson," Trowa said huskily. Quatre shivered.

"Me too," he squeaked.

"The fireworks were my favorite." The stroking stopped. Trowa gently clasped his hand.

"They were magnificent," Quatre felt his face flush.

Trowa sucked in a breath, "When I said we needed to talk, I wasn't thinking of the accidents. I was thinking about last night. And when you said you had some questions for me," here Trowa paused, and Quatre could hear him chew the inside of his mouth.

"When you said you had some questions for me," Trowa repeated, "I thought they were of a different variety."

Quatre's heart began to flutter, and he knew instinctively where Trowa was heading. He dreaded getting there and yet he was so relieved. Quatre clasped Trowa's hand in return.

"You don't have to say it," Quatre whispered, "if you are."

Trowa let out a long sigh, before saying quietly, "This is kind of awkward. Here we are, hiding away, holding hands and I don't even know if you're-"

"Well, I haven't tried to kick your ass, right?"

"Like you could."

"I could get Duo to kick your ass."

"He'd end up kissing it."

"Not likely."

"Want to bet?"

Quatre chuckled and shook his head, "Not a big fan of bloodshed."

They both released raspy laughs at the same time before Trowa squeezed his hand.

"So I wasn't just imagining the signs you were giving me. I thought it might've been wishful thinking."

Quatre's breath hitched but his stomach had gone cold, "Trowa. I didn't mean to send you signals. I mean, you're very attractive, but I don't do summer flings. I just came here to have some time away from my family and enjoy myself before college starts."

Trowa went stiff beside him and his voice came out hard and cracked, "So you led me on."

"No!" Quatre gasped before he groaned, "Why is this so difficult? I mean, Trowa, we barely know each other! Being friends would be nice, but I'm not like Duo who is perfectly content to-to-to. I get attached very easily, and I want a real relationship and not just-"

"So that's why you wouldn't kiss me last night?" Trowa sounded affronted.

Quatre pulled at his hair, "Yes! No! Maybe! I didn't mean to offend you, but I really _don't _know you and-"

"So let's get to know each other," and suddenly Trowa had his hands pinned on either side of Quatre's body.

"Trowa," Quatre groaned, "listen to me!"

"I think I've done enough listening and you've certainly done enough talking," Trowa leaned in close so that Quatre could see the freckles on Trowa's nose. If he had had the guts, he could've poked out his tongue and tasted Trowa's lips.

"You said you wanted to enjoy yourself at Disney, right? Why can't that include a fling? You never know, these accidents might actually be an omen. Maybe a higher power is trying to tell you to start living your life before it's too late."

Quatre could hear the blood pumping through his veins. That's what he had thought this morning, right? When he had been drowning he was lamenting all that he had not yet experienced in life.

"I haven't had my first kiss," Quatre confided, his voice trembling.

"I can rectify that," Trowa answered, bringing a hand to caress Quatre's ear, slowly tracing the veins that went down his neck before brushing lightly over a nipple.

Quatre began to get dizzy and he heard himself say, "Okay. But my first kiss has to be perfect."

Trowa gave him an impish grin, "I happen to think I'm a pretty good kisser."

Quatre shook his head to clear the haze that had settled over his brain, "I mean, we have to make sure that we don't bump noses," Quatre took the liberty to adjust the tilt of Trowa's head; his fingers lingered on his smooth, warm jaw.

"And," Quatre said as he tried to pose his own head, "we have to make sure that we don't miss. I want this to be perfect, no kissing the corners of the lips or the cheeks. Just the lips."

Quatre grabbed one of Trowa's hands and placed it on his waist, "Yeah, keep that there. The other one you can do whatever you want with, just make sure it doesn't get in the way."

Trowa rolled his eyes, "Should I calculate the angle at which I'm supposed to press my lips to yours? Or perhaps I should go home and change my shirt so it complements the mood?"

Quatre huffed, "I just want to this to be perfect."

Trowa chuckled, "Trust me; if it's not perfect the first time, then we have the rest of the afternoon to get it just right."

And with that, Trowa pecked Quatre on the lips; his lips were a soft warmth that covered Quatre's own mouth for a few seconds. Trowa leaned back, their noses gently resting against each other, before Trowa leaned back in and kissed Quatre longer, harder. Quatre's entire body had pooled into his groin, and the rest of him felt tingly, yet tense with anticipation. He ran his hands over Trowa's arms, before throwing his arms over Trowa's back. Trowa was so warm, alive with lust and passion. Quatre felt himself burning up as Trowa kissed him a third time, a fourth. His tongue grazed the part in Quatre's lips, licking it as he kissed Quatre once more.

Quatre turned his head to the side, breathing heavily. Trowa's own gasps brushed against his face, loud in his ears. He felt Trowa's own heart beat next to his.

"Look at me," Trowa said breathlessly and Quatre obeyed.

"How was that?" Trowa asked with rosy lips, a drop of spit adorning the corner of his mouth.

"Perfect," Quatre whispered.

**Day 3 2:00 PM**

Trowa had held him after they kissed, crushing Quatre to his chest as he ran his hands through Quatre's hair. They had stood there for another ten minutes, before walking down the rest of the trail, elbows bumping. Quatre felt giddy, and his lips tingled, and he was pretty sure his blood was not making it all the way up to his head. He had not been ready for some tongue action, but if kissing was Trowa's idea of getting to know each other, then maybe tonight when Quatre's blood finally cooled they could continue. Right now, he needed a breather. He had never held hands with any one, or been on date, let alone received five very wonderful kisses in the space of a few minutes. He had never been touched before either; not like the way Trowa touched him. Quatre couldn't wait to tell Duo.

Now Quatre and Trowa were going to get something to eat at the Pizzafari. It was a bright, multicolored building with outdoor tables and umbrellas, and the chairs had butterfly wings on the back of them. They sat and ate their pizzas, shoving dripping cheese into their mouths as the afternoon ticked by.

"So, you said you're going to college," Trowa said, folding his pizza and taking a bite, "what do you want to study?"

"Music," Quatre answered, and then was hit with the realization that he didn't know anything about Trowa, not even his last name or his age.

"What about you?"Quatre asked.

Trowa sighed, "I don't know. I'm heading off to college this fall too, but have no clue what I want to major in. I'd love to be a vet, but that takes quite a bit of schooling and I don't know if I'm up for it."

"If it's your passion then you'll be more than up for it."

"The cost is so high though. I'll have to apply for scholarships and loans. My parents created a college fund for me before they died, so I've got a start. My sister, Catherine, says she'll help out, so I want to make sure that I don't waste her money. I want to pick a major that I'll enjoy, that'll make me money and that I won't completely fail at. I'm worried about letting Cathy down."

Quatre felt shrunk into himself a little. He never had to worry about education; his father would take care of anything.

"You should listen to yourself, Trowa. Just by the way you talk I can tell that you'll do fine. You sound very pragmatic."

Trowa's eyebrows shot up, and he gave Quatre a small smile, "Pragmatic? I've never heard a teenager use that word before."

Quatre rolled his eyes, "Just give me the rest of the week, you'll probably hear other 'fancy words' come out my mouth. Duo says I'm full of them."

They drank their sodas, and after thoroughly infused with sugar, Trowa sat back and sighed satisfactorily.

"So, why Disneyworld?" Trowa asked.

"It just seemed like the right place to visit. Duo has never been here before, and I have happy memories from when I vacationed here as a child. So, to celebrate our last days of childhood and to celebrate our hopes and dreams for the future, we came here."

Trowa laughed, "That sounds very…"

"Idealistic?"

"Thought out. I pick vacation spots based on how many zoos, nature parks or thrill rides are in the vicinity."

Quatre smiled, "Disney seems like the perfect combination of all three of those."

Trowa blinked, "Huh. Guess so. So what did your parents think when you told them you were going off to Disney?"

Quatre squirmed, "Um, surprised. My uncle didn't believe me at first."

"Your uncle, huh?"

"Yes, he helped me pay for the trip, actually. I have money from when I taught music lessons, but he agreed to help me out as long as I pay him back."

"What about your parents? Or are you raised by your uncle?"

"I have a dad, he thinks I'm with Duo. And I am, actually."

"Just not where he thinks you are, right?" Trowa leaned forward, smirking.

"Yeah," Quatre gulped.

"Don't worry," Trowa whispered, "I won't tell."

"Well good," Quatre huffed.

They finished their meal and wandered around some more, relaxing in the sunshine, winding up in DinoLand USA, which Quatre didn't have many fond memories. He didn't really notice they crossed into the Land until he spotted the TriceraTop Spin, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Trowa looked behind him and frowned, "Something the matter?"

Quatre wrenched his gaze away from the flying dinos, though his head spun for a moment and he felt his stomach drop down to his toes. The pavement beneath him moved and swirled. He closed his eyes quickly, and his mind stopped whirling.

He felt a hand carefully brush against his arm, "Watson?"

Quatre opened his eyes and stared resolutely at the fabric of Trowa's shirt, "I'm fine. Must be vertigo."

Trowa frowned, "Are you sick?"

"No," Quatre groaned, "I was just remembering something, that's all. Can we head to a different part of the park, now?"

"Remembering something?" Trowa asked, and then he turned around and paused for a grand total of two seconds before he cursed.

"C'mon, let's go. You must be experiencing some sort of post-traumatic stress. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I almost forgot about it myself," Quatre lied.

"I didn't forget! How could I forget that you were in an accident only a day ago? I just didn't think you would experience any after effects."

Quatre growled, frustrated. He just had a little scare, it wasn't like he was traumatized or anything. He just hadn't been prepared.

As Trowa literally towed Quatre out of DinoLand, a very familiar shout made Quatre dig his heels into the ground. At the exit of the Land was an intricate playground called the Boneyard; it had several levels of tunnels, walkways and slides that little kids could climb all over. It was modeled after a dig site, and had a place where kids could pretend to be archeologists and uncover dinosaur bones.

Quatre ran his eyes over the people in the Boneyard, and had to stare in shock as a long brown braid of hair disappeared into one of the tunnels on the second level of the playpen.

"Duo's playing in the Boneyard," Quatre explained to Trowa.

"But the Boneyard is supposed to be for kids under ten."

"I have a feeling Duo will always be a kid at heart."

"Let's hope he doesn't get stuck in the tunnel."

"Knowing our luck, he probably will. But where's Heero? I thought he was with Duo…?"

Just then, a shout rang out through the playpen, "Duo, I WILL kill you. Get back here right this instant!"

"No way! You have to catch me," was Duo's merry answer.

Quatre and Trowa watched with gaping mouths and blinking eyes as they saw Heero emerge from a tunnel, looking thoroughly ruffled, stepping over several small children as he used a ladder to ascend to the next level.

"Heero Yuy is playing in a playground," Trowa said, voice hoarse with disbelief.

Quatre couldn't think of anything to say as he watched two young adults crawl through spaces meant for small children, jumping over toddlers and squishing in alongside various curious kids.

"I guess Heero's a kid at heart too," Quatre said faintly when he saw him go down a slide, hot on the heels of one Duo Maxwell.

"If only I had a camera. This would be wonderful blackmail material."

"Should we mortify them?"

"Please, do the honors."

Quatre raised his hands to his lips and shouted, "Duo! Heero!"

Heero, in the midst of climbing up a net to get to another level of the playpen, froze in his actions. From above him, Duo caught sight of them and shouted back.

"Hey Watson, Trowa! Come on up, the weather's fine!"

Even from the ground, Quatre could see Heero mouth the word 'shit'.

"We'll stick to the grown-up rides, thank you," Trowa crossed his arms and smirked, "come on, Watson, we should leave the kiddies to their fun."

"Well I don't know about that, Trowa," Quatre pointed to a sign, "it says here that kids must be supervised at all times. I don't think we should leave them alone, do you?"

"I suppose it would be unwise to let them play by themselves. After all, if one of them falls and gets a boo-boo, someone will have to be around to kiss it better."

"Alright, alright," Duo chanted as he clambered down to the ground, "you guys are just jealous that I can fit in those tunnels. Now what did you want? You're interrupting my playtime."

"Usually your playtime isn't as innocent as this," Quatre smirked.

"Hey now, there are children present!"

"Clearly."

Heero slowly made his way down to the ground, as if he were a man about to face his own funeral. When he finally reached them, Duo and Heero stood side by side; Heero was sulking, glaring at the ground, while Duo was grinning without a trace of shame.

"Having fun Heero?" Trowa teased.

"I do not have to defend my actions."

"I never took you one for playpens with slides, but I guess I was mistaken."

"I was trying to get him to come down!" Heero snapped, his glare now moving to Duo.

"That worked out real well, didn't it?" Quatre joked, thinking that he and Trowa sounded like a pair of interrogators.

"Yeah, yeah, slap my wrist, whatever," Heero grumbled, stalking off, "going to the bathroom."

Quatre turned to Duo, "I didn't know the Boneyard was a part of Heero's personalized tour."

"Nah, this is the Duo Maxwell tour, where the only thing that matters is F-U-N, fun."

"You're showing Heero how to have fun by climbing through a playpen?"

"Well, every other ride was off limits. Heero wouldn't even let me go on the Primeval Whirl, a kiddy ride! I convinced him the Boneyard was harmless."

"How did you do that?" Trowa asked.

"Oh you know, it's the-"

"Maxwell charm," Duo and Quatre said together, grinning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's Notes: If you're still here, thank you. I am a bad author. I want to finish this story. I really do. Thanks for swinging by for another installment! There will be more (really!).

**Day 3 4:30 PM**

Duo and Quatre were back at the hotel, Quatre having tired rather quickly after the Boneyard incident, and now they were lying on their beds. Quatre had almost considered going to the pool, but the very thought of water made him a bit queasy. So they had opted to rest, the TV off and the curtains closed.

"Disney really takes a lot out of you," Duo chuckled dryly.

"Yeah," Quatre snorted, "I'm breathless."

"Wonder if we would be this wiped out if these accidents hadn't happened?"

Quatre buried his head deeper into his pillow, "Well we probably would have gone on more rides, at least."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Heero and his stupid sanctions. I paid to ride rides, not sit around."

"I paid to ride rides, too, not be squashed by them," Quatre grinned, feeling slightly more jubilated. He had yet to tell Duo his big news.

"I guess you don't get what you pay for."

"But we did find some pretty cute guys."

"Pretty overprotective, you mean," and then, rolling on his side, Duo finally asked, "so, how did your afternoon with Tall and Antisocial go?"

"Stop teasing him," Quatre chuckled.

"He's not even here! C'mon, tell me, what did you guys get up to?"

"Well we certainly didn't go running around playgrounds."

"You missed out on a lot of fun. So if you guys didn't do anything remotely exciting, what did you do?"

"Oh, we experienced plenty of excitement," Quatre said lightly, trying not to let a smile break over his face. That would be a dead giveaway.

Duo, ever the gossip sponge, whined, "C'mon, what'd you do? Don't tell me Trowa let you on a ride! That's not fair! You actually nearly drowned! Heero's just freaking paranoid."

"We went on a ride – of sorts."

"What, you got asked to ride on a parade float? Or did you go on another one of those boring nature trails?"

"We went on a trail, yes."

"I should have known. Animal lovers."

"We did _a lot _more than watch the animals," Quatre winked.

And then, Quatre watched the pieces fall into place. Duo's eyes widened so that his eyebrows were pushed up high above his eyelids; any farther, and they'd reach his hairline. His mouth dropped open into an 'o' shape, his vocal chords completely silent for once.

Then Duo wasted no time in scrambling over to Quatre's bed and they sat across from each other, Duo shoving Quatre hard in the knee, "What'd you guys do? What happened? Tell me everything!"

Quatre blushed faintly, "Well, um, I had my first kiss."

Duo sat back and whistled, "No way!"

Duo playfully pushed his shoulder, "Good for you, Quatre. It's about time. If I'd known the magic would loosen you up, I would've taken you here years ago!"

"I don't think its Disney, I think its Trowa. He's wonderful."

"Now don't go waxing poetry on me yet, you've known the guy for a total of three days," Duo ran his hands through his hair, laughing, "Wow, Quatre, I never would've thought you'd kiss someone so early in the game. He hasn't even taken you out on a proper date yet, let alone met the family!"

"Shut up, I'm not that bad," Quatre said, "the best part was that he didn't stop at just one. He gave me another four."

"No shit," Duo gaped, "he's more aggressive than I thought."

Quatre thought back to the kiss and before that, the encounter at the tiger pen. Trowa definitely had a forceful, powerful side to him that he kept hidden under layers of silence. But thinking that that sounded too poetic, he didn't tell Duo his observations.

"So, how do you feel? You're all grown up now, Quatre," Duo placed his hands on his knees, but didn't look playful or snarky.

Quatre shrugged, "It's just a kiss. It's not like I've lost all my childhood innocence or anything. Honestly, you had your first kiss when you were what, five?"

Duo thought for a moment, before smiling softly, "Oh yeah! I went around kissing all the girls in the children's home. Everyone always thought I'd grow up to become some sort of womanizer."

Quatre held his stomach as he laughed, "And now look at you!"

Duo scratched his chin, "And then there was Solo."

Quatre sat back in his pillow.

"In fifth grade we were the best of pals. He gave me my first _true _kiss. Wonder what ever happened to that kid? He got adopted before me and moved away somewhere."

"Did you ever try to find him?"

"No. Thought about him a lot, though. We were really close, kind of adopted each other since no one else wanted to adopt us. Sometimes I miss him. I just hope he's happy, you know? I have everything I've ever wanted. I've got a great father, a flexible job working for Howard, and a friend like you. I don't need anything more. I just hope he has the same things I have or more."

"I hope so too. Any friend of Duo Maxwell is a friend of Quatre Winner."

Duo smiled, and then as if clearing his thoughts, he shook his head slowly, "Now how on Earth did you get me to take a stroll down memory lane? C'mon, you just had your first kiss. We should be out celebrating not getting all teary-eyed."

Quatre hadn't noticed any tears in Duo's eyes. Maybe he was talking about the ones that were shed in the inside. Quatre squeezed Duo's knee, "Alright, let's go celebrate."

So Duo and Quatre went down to the End Zone Food Court and pigged out on ice cream and sundaes before heading back up to bed, falling boneless into their soft pillows.

**Day 4 9:00 AM**

There was no question about going to Animal Kingdom for the fourth day in a row. The ticket taker finally stopped them and asked them what was going on.

"You guys trying to be Animal Kingdom experts or something? You've been coming here practically all week."

Duo grinned at the old man, quickly taking note of his name tag, "We just like seeing you every day, Bert. We come here just to pass through your turnstile."

"You can work it for me, if you like," Bert gave them a wide smile, his face erupting into a mass of wrinkles.

"Wouldn't dream of it; I couldn't possibly take you away from your ticket machine."

"Suit yourself," Bert said as the next person in line came forward, "but I expect to see you tomorrow morning."

"And you will," Duo waved as they left.

As they meandered through the now familiar park, Duo pulled out the map, "Let's see. We haven't hit a lot of the bigger attractions due to our injuries, but there might be some shows we could check out-"

"We can go on the Kali River Rapids," Quatre suggested.

"I think you got enough water yesterday."

Quatre glared at his best friend, "I'm doing better. My throat isn't that sore anymore, and while I ache, the River Rapids doesn't seem to be too jarring."

Duo pursed his lips and looked heavenward, "Quatre, I know this was supposed to be our getaway and you want to enjoy it to the fullest, but your safety has been comprised on every ride. I really think we shouldn't-"

"Duo," Quatre sighed, "are we going to have this argument every time I want to do something that involves even the tiniest bit of risk? Walking is more dangerous than the River Rapids. You don't need to babysit me Duo. I'll tell you when I've had enough."

Duo groaned, "If I come back home with you in pieces, your father is going to _kill_ me."

"No he won't, because I'm eighteen and can take responsibility for my own actions. It's me he'll get mad at."

"Only you'll be dead, so your father is going to take his anger out on me."

"Oh stop it; let's just go on the ride. And then we can meet up with Heero for lunch. Doesn't he eat at the Restaurantosaurus?"

"He said he and Wufei have lunch there every day they're at work; but I don't know if he'll actually be there because he still hasn't given me his phone number."

"I'm sure he'll give it to you soon. You can wring it out of him using your Charm."

"I won't have to wring it out of him; he'll be serving his number to me on a silver platter."

The Kali River Rapids was in-between the _Maharajah Jungle Trek_ and _Expedition: Everest._ It was a raft ride that carried its passengers along the Chakranadi River in Asia. Duo and Quatre lined up with the other people trying to escape the heat, even if it was only mid-morning. As they passed the entrance a Disney employee, counting the people as they entered the line, stopped them.

"Here," he handed Quatre a red card on a lanyard, "take this up to the front for me? It's encoded with the time I'm giving it to you. This'll help us estimate the wait time for the ride. Hand it to an employee on the loading deck."

"Sure," Quatre said and slipped it around his neck.

As they left the employee turned away and began speaking into his walkie-talkie. Quatre couldn't hear what he was saying.

They could tell when they were nearing the loading platform, the smell of water and damp leaves, wood and clothes reached their noses. Then before them was the river, circular rafts bobbing along its surface and docking at a circular rotating platform. They walked down the wooden walkway to the loading dock. A woman greeted them where the walkway met the platform and Quatre handed her the card. She looked at it and momentarily held the line as she ran the card through a machine. She looked around carefully before directing them to a raft which had just floated out of the holding area. Another employee was waiting for them by the raft.

"Sorry for the wait," she said, "we're adding more rafts to the queue because traffic is picking up. Yours is the first one being introduced to the line."

She looked them over, judging Quatre and Duo's weights and the weights of the people who were riding with them in the twelve passenger ride. She carefully situated them and watched them buckle their lap belts. There were six sections of seats, two seats to each section. Duo and Quatre ended up sitting across from each other with a round orange handrail separating them. The rafts were decorated with as much detail as the _Everest _ride. Mock backpacks, camping and rafting gear were strapped to the back of the seats. Patterns rimmed the siding. After the customary warnings about ride safety, their raft began to climb up a 90-foot hill. Quatre's grin slipped off his face, and Duo cackled quietly. Quatre shot him a nasty and Duo began to cluck and beat his arms like a chicken, much to the amusement of the others in the raft. The man next to Duo, however, only managed to crack a whisper of a laugh. He was rather busy muttering prayers under his breath as he fumbled nervously with his rosary. Quatre felt absurdly glad that he was not the biggest chicken on the ride.

They neared the crest of the hill, where giant statues and shoots of water greeted their presence. They then glided down a short knoll, and the water in the bottom of the boat sloshed over their sneakers. Quatre slid to the side in his seat as they twirled down a calm water passage looked over by leafy green trees and tiny stone temples.

Quatre gave himself a pat on the back. He wasn't feeling nervous at all, even this close to water. As a matter of fact, he wished for more of its cooling drops as their raft rounded a bend and they were greeted with the choking smell of burning wood. Instead of tropical trees surrounding them and shielding them from the sun, a pile of smoking lumber lay piled on barren, plant-less ground. Their raft had just moved into a mock logging site, where trees were burning and a dirty truck was clinging to the side of a hill, creaking dangerously. It was already hot and humid outside, but somehow the Disney Imagineers made the surrounding area _scorching. _Quatre was extremely glad when the raft passed under an arch and left that part of the ride behind.

Of course, that victory was short lived. They had just passed under the arch and Duo, who was facing the direction of the oncoming track, crowed with glee and pointed to what was awaiting them. The man strapped in next to Duo, however, blanched.

"Holy mother of God," the man whispered; his face was white and his eyes wide.

The ride jerked and jolted and Quatre found himself whipped around so that his seat was facing sideways, all his body weight held in by the strap around his waist. Then Quatre nearly lost the contents of his stomach. The raft began to fly down an immense drop and Quatre grabbed frantically for the orange bar in front him. Water surged around them, engulfing the sides of the raft, and Quatre's fingers slipped from the metal grip. They were just beginning to pick up in velocity when with a _thud _their raft reached the end of the drop, running into the mass amounts of water lying in wait at the end of the plunge. The collision sent a surge of water flying over the entire raft and the impact caused the passengers to jerk against their restraints. Quatre felt his body leave his seat. But he wasn't pulled back into it. Something slapped him in the arm as he catapulted forwards; he threw out his hands in front of his face as he pitched forward into the boat. With one hand he grabbed the orange bar while his other hit the watery, rough surface of the bottom of the raft. His nose was inches from a person's foot.

"_Shit! _Someone stop the _fucking _ride!"

He looked up and Duo was already fumbling with his wet seatbelt. A young girl had started to cry and a woman was trying to get to her cell phone to call 911.

"I'm fine," he repeated shakily over and over, pausing in his litany when the raft shuddered as it encountered jets of water sprouting up from underneath the ride.

"It's okay," the man next to him said and reached forward to grab his arm, stabilizing him.

Quatre was frozen in place, finding safety in his white knuckled grip on the raft.

"That was the last drop, we're just going to go through some sprinklers and underneath a bridge, and then we'll be done," the man continued.

Duo was still in his seat, if only because the man next to him had his arm in a death grip, pleading him not to stand up.

"I'll be fine you twit," Duo hissed.

"Oh God, we can't lose both of you! If you stand up, you'll be thrown outside the raft!"

"He's right Duo," Quatre said, sounding a lot braver than he felt, "two unbuckled passengers walking around on the raft? No, we'd better not try to disturb the weight balance. Besides, you could be a safety hazard. I'd rather not have you falling onto me or off the raft onto the tracks."

Duo's mouth clamped shut and he gave Quatre a fiery glare.

"Here, let's get you back into your seat," the man next to Quatre said, still gripping his arm.

"I think I'm safer on the floor," Quatre said, liking the fact that he was surrounded by many people and seats. His own seat was quite exposed.

The other passengers looked at each other, as if trying to reach a consensus.

"The ride is almost over, another minute and we'll be waiting to get off," the man continued.

Still, he kept Quatre firmly in his grasp, something Quatre was quite thankful for.

So for the next minute Quatre was on his hands and knees on the raft, kneeling in inches of cold water, feeling the contents of his stomach slosh around. He was freezing and soaking, though all the other passengers were as well, as that was the intent of the ride. However, none of them looked as if they were about to fall out of their seats. They were all safely secured, even the rather large woman to the far left of him. Why had his belt broken?

They pulled up at the loading dock and waited as the boats in front of them began to unload, making room for new passengers. It was only a matter of seconds before someone noticed something was off.

As their boat pulled up, the employee ready to assist them froze in his steps. He carefully regarded Quatre, his seat, the belt, and then Quatre again. He blinked his eyes and squinted, as if needing confirmation that Quatre was, indeed, on the floor and not in his seat.

"This young man's seatbelt snapped during the ride," explained the man grasping Quatre's arm, "but perhaps we should get out of the boat? The line is moving along quite rapidly."

The young employee immediately awoke from his stupor and called to, Quatre could only assume, the lead operator, "Call management! A seat belt snapped on raft 44, we need to get it out of the line immediately and notify the engineers."

Quatre stood on his own, even though the employee looked decidedly nervous about that, "If you're injured you can stay put. We'll hold the ride."

"I'm actually feeling a little sick. Can I leave the raft please? I'm not injured at all."

The employee hesitantly nodded and then assisted Quatre out of the raft. Quatre thanked him after feeling reassuringly hard ground beneath his feet. The other passengers soon followed. The employee told them in the most polite terms to leave, with the exception of Duo, who stayed because he was Quatre's traveling companion.

"Management will contact Safety. I expect they'll make a report. Shouldn't be too bad. With no injuries or casualties, this probably won't reach OSHA."

The employee could've been talking in tongues to Quatre. He had little idea what OSHA was, but knew that he feared only one word: report.

"Do I have to stick around to make a report?" Quatre's voice faltered.

The employee looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Well, yes. That's protocol, isn't it?"

Quatre and Duo exchanged glances. The last time they had been on a ride, they definitely hadn't gone through this procedure.

A dour, pudgy man soon arrived on the scene, hastily urging Quatre and Duo off the moving platform and into a small office. The little man began to make his report, and by the end of it, Mr. Daigonegellwas the first person in the Disney Parks to realize that Quatre Raberba Winner was visiting.

**Day 4 12:30 PM**

Quatre and Duo walked about as if in a daze, arguing things out, trying to make sense of what had just happened to them, wondering how their perfect vacation was continually being derailed.

"That Mr. Daigonegell is going to cause some sort of trouble, I just know it," Quatre hissed as they wandered around pathways, heads down and voices muted, "did you see his face when I gave him my name? Quatre Winner, son of _the _Senator Winner, is here is Disneyworld and not even the tabloids know! I bet he can't wait to get on the phone, tell the papers, tell his family, tell _my _family. What if he decides that me being injured is a good reason to get in contact with a very influential man? Do you know my dad wants to run for _President?"_

"Look, I think you're blowing things out of proportion here. First of all, you're paranoid, because your father doesn't know you're here, so you're terrified he's going to find out somehow – _which he won't. _ You're eighteen! Mr. Daigonegell is under no legal obligation to contact your father. He didn't even ask for your father's contact information!"

"Anyone can get in contact with my father – he's a fucking Senator! He has all kinds of phone numbers and e-mail addresses posted everywhere. Sure, it might take a while to get through to him, but if it's an emergency regarding me…."

Quatre trailed off, before ending with, "My father is going to kill me."

Duo continued on a different train of thought, "I'm surprised this hasn't happened before, with the reports and all. I mean, the first accident we were involved in was a lot more serious than a snapped seatbelt. And yet I don't remember Safety being contacted."

Quatre began to feel uneasy, "I don't know what's going on Duo. It's like Disney is going Topsy Turvy."

"You don't think," Duo stopped suddenly in his tracks, "that someone's trying to sabotage Disney?"

Quatre looked at him blankly, "Sabotage…Disney?"

"Yeah, blemish their record or put them out of business or something?"

"And all of these sabotage efforts somehow happen with me involved?"

"No, I mean, maybe the staff is corrupted or something. The life guards weren't watching the pool, Safety wasn't notified or didn't care to come down to the Dino ride, and the only reason Safety was contacted here was because of that one employee. Remember, the one who first came to our boat? The others didn't look to happy about his pushiness, did you notice?"

"No," Quatre said dryly, "and what you're proposing is ridiculous. A huge number of staff is in on some secret scheme to bring down the very company that employs them, and no one else has caught on?"

Duo pouted, "It's sure better than your idea. You think some secret operative – a blond guy with no fashion sense – is conspiring to bring you down even though no one was informed you were coming here?"

"Duo," Quatre suddenly stopped, nearly keeling over in his realization, "Duo – tons of people know I'm here!"

Quatre took out his wallet and thrust his tickets at Duo, "Look, the tickets are in my name. The guy who takes our tickets at the entry knows that I'm here. And the room! The lady who checked us in at the hotel, she saw my name on the computer, saw both our names listed on our reservation."

Quatre covered his face in his hands, "Oh my God. I'm doomed"

Duo lightly bumped against his shoulder, as if the physical contact could reassure him, "I'm sure it's against Disney's privacy policy to suddenly scream to the world 'look who's visiting!'. I hardly think you have to worry about the hotel lady running to the tabloids."

"Weren't you the one who was just saying the staff is part of a conspiracy?"

"Against _Disney_, not against _you."_

Quatre had to slump down against a bench, "Duo, that belt was cut. After the ride, I looked back at the seatbelt. It was a clean break – no fraying. Whatever made that seatbelt snap, it wasn't old age."

"So you're saying that someone cut the belt with a knife before you went on?"

"Not all the way through, obviously. But someone probably cut a little into the belt, and then my weight made it snap apart completely."

Duo shook his head, and then began smoothing his jaw with his hand. Quatre let him think in peace as they walked to the Restaurantosaurus.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Notes: Told you there'd be more. Sort of did a reference/homage to the original series at the end of this chapter with a discussion of some good old war and politics.

**Day 4 2:00 PM**

Quatre and Duo entered the outdoor foot court, dragging their feet behind them. When they neared Heero's table, Heero immediately got up to make some room for them, one hand on Duo's arm as he guided him to a seat; then he took off to get some food for them. Quatre wouldn't normally allow someone else to pay for his meal, but he supposed he could pay Heero back later. Besides, they could do with some food and right now Quatre was too tired to do anything about it. He smiled wanly at Wufei, who said nothing but a short greeting as they sat.

Quatre supposed this was what it felt like to be in the Twilight Zone. Disney World was such a magical place, a place of childhood dreams, and yet here he and Duo had been subjected to life-threatening accidents day after day. It was starting to wear on him, especially now that the accidents were definitely _not _accidents. Though he and Duo agreed upon this fact, they now were at a loss. Each of them had come to different conclusions as to why these accidents were not merely accidents, and all the facts they had so far weren't adding up. Quatre wondered if they should just go home. Of course, it was at that moment someone dropped a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, with hot and familiar breath, "You look like shit."

And all of a sudden Quatre didn't want to go anywhere. He arched back, in hopes of garnering some sort of kiss or touch, though as they were in public that was not possible.

"Thanks for that Trowa," Quatre said, "nice to see you too. I suppose you're going to tell me next that shit is a good look for me?"

"You wear it well," Trowa snickered from behind him, and began rubbing his shoulders.

Quatre looked up to squint at his…what? Certainly not boyfriend. Friend, perhaps, if friends shared stolen kisses. Well, whatever he was, he certainly looked good.

Trowa draped himself across Heero's chair, drinking from Heero's unattended soda.

"No manners," Wufei snorted.

Trowa grimaced, "Gross. It's Diet."

"Barton – move," Heero said as he came back and laid trays out on the table, "and that's Diet by the way."

"I know," Trowa shoved the soda back in Heero's direction, "it's disgusting."

"Serves you right," Wufei smirked.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" Heero shooed Trowa out of his seat, "Running after goats or something?"

"Not for a while," Trowa attempted to squish himself into Quatre's chair.

"Well if you're going to stay, pull up a chair and stop trying to shove Watson out of his."

"I'm not shoving, I'm sharing."

Heero quirked an eyebrow. Trowa rolled his eyes and got his own seat, much to Quatre's disappointment. But to make up for it Trowa pulled his chair right up to Quatre's and helped relieve him of his French fries.

Duo, for his part, ate in silence. Besides a few words of greeting, Duo had kept unusually quiet. Quatre was sure Heero noticed, because usually Duo chatted to Heero nonstop. Quatre felt the dearth of flirting and jokes quite aptly and nudged Duo in the side as they ate. Duo flicked his eyes to him, smiled briefly, before resuming his brooding.

"So what happened?" Heero asked after Duo had finished his second burger.

Trowa looked between Quatre and Duo, as if trying to find a missing limb that he had overlooked before.

"Another accident," Quatre said after Duo wouldn't speak up.

Quatre flinched when everyone's eyes focused on him intently, gazes sharpened.

"Yeah," Quatre gulped, twisting his napkin, "on the Kali River Rapids."

There was a bit of silence, and Quatre wondered if they too had walked into the Twilight Zone.

"Kali River Rapids?" Trowa barked, "When?"

"This morning, right before we met up with Heero."

Trowa's jaw tightened, "I saw your stalker exit that ride just before I came here. I was going to tell you in private," Trowa flicked his gaze not so subtly at Wufei and the surrounding patrons.

Quatre felt himself go weak; he fell back into his chair with a thud and didn't bother to continue his story. He had not seen the blond man at all, but he had obviously been there, perhaps orchestrating the accident. Quatre rubbed at his face with his hands.

"What is this about accidents?" Wufei leaned forward, brow furrowed, "And stalkers? Are you in danger?"

"You could say that," Duo said sarcastically, "every damn day something has gone wrong. We've been in an accident on nearly every ride we've ridden."

Wufei's eyes widened, "That's impossible."

"Yeah? We have the bruises to prove it," Duo said, staring at the table as if he wanted to punch it.

"What happened this time?" Heero demanded again, his hands spread out on the table as if he wanted to reach over and squeeze Duo's hands.

"Watson's belt snapped. Someone sawed into it and then on the big drop, it snapped. He flew into the raft, thank God. If you flew into the tracks I would've-" Duo stopped abruptly.

"Have you alerted Safety?" Wufei asked.

"They made a fucking report, but what's that going to do? We have no proof that these accidents aren't simply accidents. It's just overwhelming obvious that we're involved in each and every one of them. But that doesn't count as evidence."

"Then they really could just be accidents," Wufei said quietly.

Quatre simply put his head on the table. Trowa clapped him on the shoulder.

"We could follow this man," Trowa suggested suddenly.

"If you're not working," Wufei conceded, "and if you think stalking is a good idea in general."

"I'll follow him," Duo said.

"Well you'll have to find him first," Quatre said, "but you can't be obvious about it. If it's me he's after, then he obviously knows what you look like, you're around me constantly. He'll be on the lookout for you. We need someone who he won't suspect."

"I could ask around," Heero said, "We have to get back to work, but maybe Hilde will be done early."

Duo pursed his lips, "Enough people know about this already. Are you sure we should tell her?"

Wufei shook his head, "I can't believe you're going to tail some stranger."

"He's been tailing me," Quatre glared at Wufei, "turnabout is fair play."

"What proof do you have that someone is stalking you?"

"This blond man is always nearby when I'm in some strange accident. Or he's just watching me. Don't you find it a bit odd that for several days the same man has been spotted near my person repeatedly?"

Wufei steepled his fingers, "What about these accidents? Have they all happened on rides?"

Quatre took a few minutes to recount his and Duo's misfortunes, wondering what the Chinese man would make of it. He seemed to go deeper into thought as Quatre talked.

"I'll talk to Zechs," Wufei said after Quatre finished.

"He was at the scene of the first accident. No Safety report was made," Duo said gruffly, folding his arms tightly.

Wufei's eyes narrowed and asked slowly, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, get to the bottom of that," Duo snarled, "because if I knew they reported shit, I really would've liked it on paper."

Quatre was hesitant to agree. If his name came up on too many accidents reports, the information would have a greater potential to be leaked and that was something he did not want.

"It might not have mattered. Reports or not, nothing could've proved it was a deliberate sabotage unless something came up in the mechanics report."

"So if the mechanics have to make some sort of report, why didn't we have to? We were injured parties."

Wufei glared at some distant point, "I will have to ask Zechs about this, probably rather obliquely."

"I told you Watson, the whole fucking cast is in on some kind of plan to take down Disney."

"_We're_ not," Trowa pointed out snippily.

"The very _thought _of a largely orchestrated plan of mutiny is-" Heero said at the same time.

"Have you heard of Improv Everywhere?" Duo interrupted.

"That's certainly not the same thing as mutiny," Heero groused.

"I have to be getting back," Wufei stood up, rubbing at his forehead, "but before we break, let me make one thing perfectly clear – we have no idea who is behind this or if there's anything to even _be _behind. So I suggest you keep a sharp lookout but _stop _the ridiculous talk of mass takeovers!"

Duo gave him a rude hand signal; Wufei delivered one right back and then left the table. Quatre watched him and thought of something.

"Didn't Treize say Sally was working today? We should pay her a visit."

Duo sighed, "And risk running into Wufei again? No way."

"I thought you liked Sally?"

"I think Wufei could take a few pages from her book."

Heero began collecting the trash, "I have to get back to work too. I think you'll be safe enough in Sally's company, but I don't think it'd be prudent to ride any other rides."

Duo snorted, "Yeah, thanks for that. We'll just mope around Disney, shall we?"

"There'll be no accidents if you aren't on any rides," Heero explained rather rationally.

"A lamp post will fall onto my head," Quatre predicted, "or a tree branch."

"An entire concession stand will tip over and crush you," Duo grinned, "are we taking bets?"

"I can't believe you're betting on your best friend's death," Heero said blankly.

"We try to have a sense of humor about these things," Quatre explained sagely.

"I'm sure," Heero's expression was all sour grapes.

**Day 4 3:00 PM**

Trowa had to get back to the goats, so it was Quatre and Duo who went in line for the Safari Ride.

"I wonder if we can request a driver?" Quatre asked, "There won't be a point of going on this ride if we don't have Sally as our driver."

"Maybe we can wait for her truck to pull up or something?"

But when they reached the front of the line, the employee manning the queue saw them and immediately asked, "Are you Watson and Duo? Sally's friends, right?"

They look at each other and hesitated to answer.

"Sally's just starting her second shift if you want to wait," he explained, "her truck will be up and running in just a few minutes."

They stood off to the side, and Duo kept sharp eyes upon the young employee. A cold feeling had suddenly entered Quatre's stomach and his breathing was a little quicker than normal. Having people recognize him, even if only as Watson, was a little unnerving. Especially since he was supposed to be incognito. He looked around, but the blond man was nowhere in sight.

Eventually Sally drove up, seats empty and waiting for passengers.

"Hello again!" she crowed as they climbed aboard, and then blinked at their appearance, "You guys have seen better days."

Duo managed little more than a fledging smile.

"Well sit down and get comfy, Sally's going to make it all better."

They sat and Quatre gripped the seat rather tightly, feeling uncomfortable even with the cool breeze hitting his face.

"Welcome to the best safari ride you will ever experience in your entire life," Sally announced, "we're going on a journey deep in the African savannah where we'll outrun lions and battle poachers. So you're going to have to buckle up real tight for me now, and whatever you do, stay in your seat! I've had people fly out of here before."

A child squalled and a mother made sure to tighten her seat belt. Quatre hid his laugh with a cough.

After she finished protocol, Sally revved up and then they were lumbering over the dirt trail. Quatre leaned back in his seat, letting her voice wash over him, when there was a rather loud _pop. _The car jerked to the side and he saw Sally frown in the rearview mirror.

"Hold on folks, I think we may have run into some tr-"

But a man's scream drowned out her voice. From behind him Quatre could hear a sudden crackling and he quickly turned around. The heat hit his face. The outside of the vehicle was coated with flames licking their way up to the seated passengers, crawling over the railings. Another loud _bang _threw the jeep into the air.

It was as if Quatre was underwater again. He couldn't register what the voices around him were saying. His fingers fought with his seatbelt, which kept slipping out his grip. Around him people began to stand up.

"Stay calm!" Sally was shouting.

Beside him he felt Duo rip off his seatbelt and then tend to his, grasping it with sure hands. People in the back were shouting and around him the world had gone fuzzy. The savannah was a blurry expanse of golden grass and the animals were merely black smears. His seatbelt was in sharp focus though, and Quatre memorized every scratch on the surface, and watched a bead of his sweat smack Duo's hand. And then the belt flew apart, relieving the pressure around his waist. He might have breathed a sigh of relief, but then Duo was shoving him against the railings, hard enough to leave bruises. _Stand up_, Duo might have said. Or shouted. Or perhaps he and Duo were now linked telepathically. But Duo eventually had him standing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw people congregating by the stairs, perhaps lifting an elderly woman out of her seat. A woman holding a child was trying to step over them to get to the stairs. _A line! _Sally might have said. But Quatre didn't have the time to really register it. He was being lifted and shoved over the railing of the window.

"Jump!" Duo screamed in his ears.

He didn't know what that meant, but he was already sitting on the railing so he let himself fall. Or Duo might have pushed him. He felt his limbs trail after him, as if head was an anchor, and he fell flat on his back, feet clanking painfully against the jeep. And then above him Duo leapt out of the window, a black silhouette against the blue sky. He felt rather than saw him land, as Duo's shirt brushed against his arm and Duo's harsh breathing hit his ears and Duo's spit fell on his face.

And then he was being dragged away, watching the jeep waver in the heat of the flames. He watched the dark, shadowy figures on the jeep. He twisted around, so that he was on his stomach, and began to crawl like his friend. They scrambled over the rough, long blades of grass and grasped powdery stones for leverage. It just made no sense to use their legs. Quatre's were shaking, neurotic with the fill of adrenalin.

They collapsed yards away, facing each other, and their eyes met across the mere few inches separating them. Duo's eyes were wild and the sun made them bright and sharp. _Did that just happen? _they asked. _Why the fuck didn't you jump? _Quatre could practically feel the accusation. Duo blinked and turned away to watch the jeep. Quatre suddenly felt very cold and he turned his face into the dirt.

The jeep hadn't blown up. The passengers had reunited after the fire was put out, and Quatre learned that everyone got out okay. The fire seemed relatively small in hindsight, but he could still remember the sudden pop and flare of heat. One man seemed to have been injured after jumping out of the vehicle, but no one was burned. At first Duo had been rather stoic after the whole incident. His eyes seemed permanently as large as saucers, and he barely moved, his jaw frozen shut. Quatre moved cautiously around Duo, but he himself was fine when Wufei arrived and had his little freak-out. Wufei soon engaged in conversation with the engineers. He was gruff, to-the-point and needed to know _why. _Much like Duo. After Wufei arrived he suddenly came to life, and asked his questions with screaming and death threats. Quatre couldn't find any words to say to him, so he let Duo take his frustration out on the staff.

Sally was as equally as devastated as Duo, simply because she believed she was responsible for the incident. But it turned out that a hose had failed and had set the engine on fire. No one could have known.

Quatre felt as if he was floating for the rest of the day. It felt odd being asked to leave the savannah. Quatre had forgotten that anything else had existed, that they were at an _amusement park. _But Quatre wondered who exactly was amused. His thoughts turned towards the blond man, but even he couldn't stay in his mind for very long. He watched his feet as he walked and felt Duo as if he existed miles away.

Duo led him to the gates and Quatre followed him without question. They sat on the bus as if they were statues made of stone. Around them people were chatting and smiling. He rested his head against the window and didn't look away.

**Day 4 6:30 PM**

The sun traveled overhead, flaring in the smears on the window. Quatre sighed, and released the covers that had been clenched in his grip. He looked over his shoulder to see Duo sitting on his bed, elbows resting on his knees. He faced away from Quatre and a slight tremor occasionally ran up and down his spine. Quatre grabbed a pillow, and his muscles twitched with the desire to throw it at him. Growling, he stuffed it back beneath his head and lay down. He curled up tightly and resumed watching the world outside.

A pillow hit him in the back of the head. Quatre ignored it. He heard Duo get up and then a newscaster's voice from the TV erupted into the silence. Duo, sighing annoyingly loudly and obviously, flopped down on his bed with a gigantic _squeak. _Quatre burrowed deeper into the pillow.

"_War is meant to be fought by machines, not soldiers. Mister Winner can hold onto his romantic notions of sacrifice, but I'll tell you the facts. The way of the future is robots. The ones I'm currently designing will replace soldiers entirely!"_

"Can you please shut him up?" Quatre said, running a hand through his hair, gripping the locks, "For the love of-"

The TV suddenly went on mute. Quatre looked back at Duo, who snorted and threw down the remote. Quatre grunted, not sure what to say. His teeth hurt from clenching them so much.

"He's full of shit," Duo said, pointing at Tsubarov, Quatre's father's rival who dominated the screen.

Quatre accepted the peace treaty for what it was, "Yeah. And fugly too."

"And a coward."

They both released a long sigh, and Quatre felt his agitation slowly drain from his body. He was left with a large headache.

"Quatre," Duo turned onto his stomach, almost completely hidden by his bunches of hair. Quatre could make out one blue eye. He stared at it as Duo talked, watching it quaver.

"Would you go to war if you had to?" Duo asked.

Quatre wet his lips, "Would you?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm not – I mean. Do I look like a solider to you?"

"But would you? If you felt like everything you had was being destroyed, would you fight to protect it?"

Quatre gulped, closing his eyes. It was difficult for him to contemplate losing everything. He tried to image men with guns running up to his home, breaking in, striking down Rashid, his father, Duo-

Quatre scratched his palms, wondering what a gun would feel like in them. Could he raise it and shoot the men who hurt his family? Could he really pull the trigger?

"Yes," he answered, because he knew that he would defend Duo at all costs, "would you?"

"Of course," Duo answered immediately. Quatre blinked in surprise.

"What brought all this on?" Quatre asked. Surely a sound bite from Tsubarov's speech hadn't caused all this mental anxiety.

"It's just…I was thinking about today. I mean, I know you're the son of an important man in the political world, and I know these accidents are just accidents. But if they weren't…I was asking myself how far I would go to keep you safe."

Duo cracked his knuckles, watching the ceiling, "And then I wondered if I would go and fight in a war to protect you and Howard and Father Maxwell. And maybe Quatre, I mean maybe, maybe Solo is fighting in a war right now. And maybe my parents died fighting or something."

Quatre sat up feeling brittle and his eyes were sore as if he had been crying. He stumbled into Duo's bed and they lay there while Tsubarov's image flickered on the TV. Was it wishful thinking to hope that Duo's parents hadn't abandoned him, but instead had gone off to fight to protect him? Quatre supposed it was, but Duo would do exactly that for his family. Maybe Duo's family had once done the same for him.

Either way, Quatre was glad they weren't soldiers. Rashid had been one once. He had shown him his pilot goggles. Quatre didn't envy him.

"You won't have to do anything drastic to protect me," Quatre laughed.

Duo suddenly reached out and grasped his shoulder, "Your regular body guards aren't here, Quatre. But I am. I'll be your bodyguard."

Quatre grasped Duo's shoulder in return, feeling something cement inside of him. Something was happening between them, but Quatre wasn't sure what.

Later on they ended up tossing popcorn at Tsubarov's image on the TV, and came up with theories (sometimes completely outrageous), about how he had avoided the Draft when he was younger.

When Duo fell asleep hours later, Quatre could feel his hand as if it was still on his shoulder. He couldn't sleep. Duo's devotion to him was nothing new, but today's brush with death had made it rather visible. Quatre sat up suddenly, replaying the accident on the safari in his head.

"You idiot," Quatre whispered to the slumbering figure in the other bed. _You pushed me out first. _

Quatre lay back down and curled around a pillow, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. Duo was terrified of losing another person. He'd rather die fighting than lose someone he loved. He'd rather become a killer than lose the people closest to him. Quatre's throat went dry, realizing the full impact of today's conversation. Duo would die to protect Quatre, just as he would kill to keep him safe. And the way this trip was shaping up to be…Quatre feared seeing either of those possibilities becoming a reality.

Author's Notes: More Heero and Trowa in the next chapter…whenever that will decide to write itself :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited and subscribed to this story! It's been almost a year now…time sure flies haha. Thanks for sticking with it :). I think I've replied to everyone who reviewed…but if not, then feel free to tell me so! I have a bad habit of not checking my e-mail.

**Day 5 10:00 AM**

Quatre woke to the sound of rain hitting the window. He looked up and saw that the curtains were open, allowing him a view of the grey clouds and steady rainfall. He drew in a breath, stretching, when he froze. He shrunk down into his covers, listening to the voices inside the room, trying to identify who was speaking.

Duo was speaking –it was hard not to recognize that tenor. But who else was in the room? Pulling back his covers slightly, he dared to take a peek. Across the room Duo was standing, pouring some coffee into a cup, a hand on his hip. His hair hung in a loose braid and Quatre supposed he hadn't re-braided it from yesterday.

"Thank you," the other person said and took a sip from the cup.

Quatre nearly choked on his relief, and after admonishing himself for being ridiculously paranoid, he sat up and said good morning to Duo and Heero.

Quatre slid into the seat next to Heero and Duo passed him a bagel.

"So what are you doing here Heero?" Quatre asked.

"I heard about yesterday," Heero said, "I wanted to know if you guys were okay."

Heero watched Duo as he rifled through the fridge. Heero met Quatre's gaze after Duo closed it rather forcefully. Quatre shrugged one shoulder, nibbling on his bagel.

"I think we should go to a different park today," Heero said.

"Who said we're going to a park?" Duo asked as he stared at the fridge top, frozen.

Heero blinked, "Well, I thought you wanted to make the most of your vacation."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Alright," Heero said slowly, "then I suppose we could just relax at the hotel, perhaps enjoy the pool."

"You're staying here?" Quatre asked.

"I work a late shift tonight. I thought I'd spend the morning over here."

"What about Trowa?" Quatre kept the note of hope out his voice.

"He'll be here shortly," Heero said.

Duo dragged a hand through his hair, letting out an unsatisfied grunt. Heero frowned, and was in the process of standing up, and Quatre had to quickly prevent _that _little disaster. He stood up rather quickly, shooting Heero a panicky look, and said, "Look, I'm going to take a shower. Maybe you could get us something from the Food Court Heero? Or maybe see if they have board games at the front desk or something?"

Heero raised his eyebrow, but he had frozen on the spot, and didn't point out that all of them had already eaten and that Quatre would be literally shoving Heero out into the rain. But Heero wordlessly complied, and as soon as he was gone Quatre carefully maneuvered himself to the shower. Duo still stood by the fridge and Quatre quietly shut the door, leaning against it for a moment. His friend was shaken, obviously, and his nerves were frayed, perhaps splitting apart. What Duo needed now was not the touch of a friend, or inquires or words of comfort…he needed time alone. Time to breathe. And to get a hold of himself.

When he got out of the shower the room was remarkably warmer, muggy almost, and the scent of rain was on the air. He poked his head around the corner to see the room door open, letting in the humid air and the occasional sprinkle of rain. Duo was outside, leaning against the door frame, calmly smoking a cigarette. Quatre blinked in surprise. Duo rarely smoked, Quatre wasn't even aware Duo had brought a pack along.

He went to his friend's side, waiting a moment before speaking, "Where's Heero?"

Duo languidly pointed to the Food Court below them.

"Perhaps I should help him bring up whatever he's got," Quatre said, and stepped through the doorway.

Duo's eyes followed his movements, coolly observing his footsteps. Quatre had to wonder, for a split second, if Duo was going to prevent him from leaving the room. But Duo only handed him his cell phone. Quatre sighed and slipped it into his back pocket before he made for the stairwell, running out in the rain and feeling his tension dissipate. Fresh air and lots of room to move would do that, he supposed. As he ran by the pool he felt that itch on his back though. Duo's assessing gaze followed him as he ran, like a guard in a tower, waiting to spring an attack should anything unexpected come up. His cell phone felt heavy in his pocket (_just in case, _Duo's eyes had said). Quatre tried very hard not to feel like a prisoner.

Heero was selecting foods, as only Heero could, with meticulous scrutiny.

"This lettuce is wilting," Heero said as he inspected yet another pre-wrapped sandwich.

Quatre decided to humor him, "Looks that way."

Heero snorted and continued to inspect every sandwich he thought could be appeasing to Duo's appetite. Quatre let him, sitting himself down at a table. The Food Court was filled with the comfortable hum of water splashing against the roof. The sound put Quatre at ease, and it helpfully drowned out the conversations of the other patron's. He was staring at the table, idly tracing patterns with his finger, when Heero abruptly sat down across from him.

"Nice choices," Quatre nodded towards Heero's food.

Heero looked at him, inscrutably for a moment, before sitting back. Quatre awkwardly realized they were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. He shifted, intending to get up, but Heero's eyes snapped back to his.

"He doesn't want to talk about it," Heero said.

Quatre had to take several moments to contemplate what that might even _mean. _

"I had taken Duo to be a rather…emotionally stable person, perfectly comfortable sharing his thoughts with others. I cannot imagine I was wrong."

Quatre blinked, and wondered how he had gotten in such a position to have a conversation about Duo's feelings with one of Duo's _flings. _

"What didn't he want to talk about?" Quatre asked.

"The accident," Heero said, "he has been particularly tight-lipped, when before he was eager to share his theories of conspiracy and his concern towards your safety."

Vaguely, Quatre remember a night years ago, when Duo had ingested unhealthy amounts of alcohol and Quatre had watched over him during the night, taking shifts with Father Maxwell. Duo had been mumbling in his delirium, and Quatre had been the only one there to listen. _"Don't let me burn Quatre – I don't want to burn again! Not like her, Quatre. I don't want to burn like her." _Quatre shut his eyes and he could feel, all over again, the flare of heat and see the flames licking the side of the jeep. That accident had been different for Duo – a nightmare from his past, come to haunt him all over again. Quatre shook his head, dragging himself back to the present. He wondered how long Heero had been in the room before Quatre had awoken, trying to get Duo to open up.

"I…don't know what to do," Heero jiggled his foot nervously. He avoided looking him in the eye, as if embarrassed.

_There is nothing you can do, _Quatre wanted to say. But he couldn't bring himself to say the words for some reason. After all, he wasn't normally so pessimistic. Quatre licked his lips, stalling for time. How could he explain this to Heero? _Should _he explain this to Heero? Would Duo want him to? What could Heero do anyway?

"Did you know Duo was an orphan?" he asked, because he didn't know how else to start.

Heero stilled, "I did not."

"Well, he was…and that…I mean. Listen, I don't know how to explain this," because how could he explain Solo? And how could he explain the fire, the incident that Duo had never mentioned but once and that had been completely by accident?

Quatre held his head in his hands, and decided that maybe this wasn't worth the effort. This was _painful_ and really, really not something he wanted to talk about with other people.

"How do you usually help him cope?" Heero asked gently.

Oh _God _and wasn't this just going to sound stupid? Guys didn't share stuff like this, did they? Sure, he and Duo did, but that was _different. _They had gone through stuff together. They had tried to find each other boyfriends when they were fourteen, and sometimes fell asleep on each other while watching reruns of Star Trek.

"I just listen to him, give him a hug, and then make a joke and we go do something that Duo loves to do," Quatre answered. He was _not _about to admit that sometimes they cried together, and had pillow fights and…snuggled. That was downright embarrassing. And Quatre couldn't picture, in a million years, Heero snuggling with anyone.

"What does Duo like to do?" Heero asked.

"He likes playing video games, going to arcades, playing paintball, stuff like that." Duo also liked ogling hot guys and trying to get their numbers, but Heero had already gotten his dose of _that. _

Heero rubbed his chin absently and Quatre squinted at him suspiciously.

"I think it's time to go back," Heero said.

"What are you planning?"

"I was thinking it would be a good idea to distract Duo somehow."

Quatre bristled, "And how are _you _going to do that? You barely even know him."

Heero quirked an eyebrow and Quatre quickly bit down his anger. True, Duo's usual flings rarely knew what was good for Duo, but maybe Heero was trying to be more than just a fling…maybe he was trying to be a friend.

"Lead the way," Quatre said.

Duo had finished his cigarette. Quatre counted that as a good sign, and was a little bit relieved when Duo seemed mildly interested in the sandwiches Heero had selected. However, the room was filled with little details that hinted at Duo's agitation. He had opened both their suitcases, but he had only tossed in a shirt or two. Their toiletries were packed and the packet that had contained their tickets was on the table, a picture of a smiling family on the cover.

But when Heero started to put back all the food Duo had taken out of the fridge, Duo snapped.

"Stop that," he snarled, "did I ask you to put the food away?"

Heero blinked and paused in his actions. Duo stomped over to survey his "mess."

"What kind of fucking organizational system is this anyway?"

"I am arranging the food according to its molecular complexity."

Duo choked on his laugh, "Oh Jesus you've got to be kidding me."

Heero remained silent.

"Oh no fucking _way. _You're _serious. _What purpose does that even serve?_"_

Hero looked at the apple he held in his hands, as if confused as to how it got there, "I don't know."

Duo's agitation seemed to deflate. He rubbed his brow, sighing.

"I think," Heero began cautiously, "that I was stalling."

"What for?"

Heero licked his lips, and he was leveling the apple a particularly focused stare, "I have been thinking Duo…"

"Yes?"

"That you need to go on a date."

"What?" Duo fell back onto the bed, laughing so hard he started to hyperventilate.

"We need to go on a date," Heero said decisively. Ordeal over with, he finally released the apple and put it back on the shelf. He brushed imaginary lint off himself and stood at perfect ease.

"Wait – what?" Duo sat up quickly.

"You have made your intentions towards me very clear, and since I reciprocate the same intentions, I have concluded that a date would be an ideal way for you to relax and for us to commence our summer 'fling'."

Duo gaped. Quatre gaped. Heero did not gape. He simply blinked expectantly. He was _awfully _good at doing that.

Duo still couldn't seem to find words, a rare occurrence, and Quatre didn't know if he could burst out laughing without hurting Heero's feelings.

"An acceptable first date typically consists of a dinner and a movie. However, Watson also mentioned that you enjoy activities such as paint-ball and video games. I would not be averse to either of those activities."

"You mean you're…you want…" Duo licked his lips, "you're _interested _in me?"

Heero frowned in a 'weren't you listening to what I was just saying?' kind of way, "Of course."

"Wow," Duo said, fiddling with his braid.

Heero blinked expectantly again.

"I mean, great," Duo said, "Jesus, that was unexpected."

"You can refuse," Heero reminded him gently.

"That's not what I was getting at! It's just that the timing wasn't great. I can't leave Watson alone while we go on a date."

"I don't need a babysitter," Quatre said.

"I beg to differ," Duo muttered.

"Trowa wouldn't mind keeping him company for a few hours."

Duo huffed, "Yeah, but, _c'mon._ I'd still be out my mind with worry."

Quatre stomped his foot and pointed to the door with vehemence, "Out."

"You can't just kick me out!"

"Can to."

"Cannot!"

"Can to."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you _try."_

They stared fuming at each other, and Quatre _knew _Duo was stronger than him, so he couldn't force him out by brute strength. Thinking quickly, he dashed to the huge Yeti Heero had bought Duo, and hugged it in his arms.

"I've taken the Yeti hostage," he said as seriously as he could, backing up towards the fridge. He kicked it open with his heel as Duo watched him with some sort of horrid fascination.

"I'll count to three Duo. And at 'three' you'd better outside ready to go on a date…or else the Yeti gets it."

Quatre inspected their fridge, "Milk or Jell-O Duo? What'll it be?"

"Watson, what are you, in grade in school?"

Quatre took out a cup of Jell-O and inspected it thoughtfully, "You know, I don't think this will come out even if we put him in the wash."

"I am not going to sacrifice your safety for the well being of a toy!"

"Hey, you know, if I spill this milk on him, and let him sit in the sun for a while, the milk will turn sour. Then you'd have to throw him out. Wouldn't that be a horrible waste of Heero's money?"

Quatre opened the small bottle of milk they had purchased to eat with their cereal.

"This is ridiculous. Put the milk down."

"One."

"_Watson!"_

"One and a half," Quatre held the milk over the Yeti's head.

Duo clenched his fists.

"One and three quarters."

"You aren't going to do it – you would never!"

"Two," Quatre tipped the bottle, just a little, just enough so that the liquid inside hovered close to the lip of the bottle.

"Two and a half."

"That BFF thing? Yeah, it's over with, done, dead… and you're the one who killed it."

"Oops," Quatre said, and he let a single drop of milk land on the Yeti's soft head. It rolled down over the odd stitching in its left little eye.

"Traitor! Bastard!"

"Two and three quarters."

"I am amazed," Heero abruptly spoke up, "that going on a date with me is so undesirable."

"Wait – _what?_" Duo leveled Quatre a nasty glare before turning beseechingly to Heero, "Listen, that's not what this is about."

"I am unconvinced. If you cannot stand up and tell the truth, then I'll just let myself out and-"

"No," Duo flailed, "don't do that. Just hang on for one second, _one second."_

Duo spun around to face Quatre, his face in one big scowl, but Quatre just smiled at him naively. Duo looked back and forth between Quatre and Heero, Quatre with the milk bottle and Heero with his hand on the doorknob.

_"Damn it!" _he groused and thrust a finger at Quatre's face, "This is not over."

He whirled around, snagged his jacket, and marched right out the door.

Quatre sagged with relief.

**Day 5 12:30 PM**

Cell phone in hand, Quatre sat on the bed, running his thumbs over the screen of Heero's phone nervously. Any second now and Trowa's number would show up on the display. Sliding off the bed he began to pace the room, jittery and excited, his stomach tingling. _Come on Trowa…you have to be ready by now! _When Heero had said Trowa would be along shortly, Quatre was positive he had not meant nearly two hours later. He opened the phone and found a number in the address book. His finger hovered over the call button, but he snapped the phone shut instead. No. Heero had given him his phone for answering calls, not sending them. He sighed and flopped down on his bed. The sun, finally out, climbed over his face. On the sill next to him, his phone was lying on a paper towel, hopefully drying out. Apparently it hadn't liked the rain from this morning. Quatre glared at it. Of course it had survived the Kali River Rapids (never mind the fact that it was stored in the raft's protective pouch), but it couldn't handle a little rain (_that will teach you to try to keep tabs on me, Duo, _were the vicious thoughts Quatre tried to suppress).

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _Quatre jumped and nearly lost his grip on the phone. Flipping it open without hesitation he brought it to his ear and said breathlessly, "Trowa!"

"…Heero?"

"Guess again."

"Watson?"

Quatre paused, frowning in confusion.

"Watson…that is you, right?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah it's me," he answered sheepishly, cheeks burning.

"What are you doing with Heero's phone?"

"Nicked it."

"Yeah. Right. If you tried that you'd be calling me from the hospital."

"Maybe I am," Quatre pouted, reclining on the bed.

"Then if you're looking for sympathy, you've come barking up the wrong tree," there was a smile in Trowa's voice, Quatre could just picture it.

"What if I barked real nicely?"

"How nicely?"

"_Very _nicely," Quatre said.

"Not very descriptive."

"Well, I'm more of a show than a tell person. So when you finally decide to arrive, I can _show _you how nicely I can bark."

There was pause, "Shit. Sorry Watson. I forgot to tell Heero."

"What's wrong?"

"One of the employees here fell ill. She wasn't drinking enough water. She had to be taken to the hospital. I offered to cover her shift, that's why I couldn't come earlier."

"Oh," Quatre said, and he wondered when his insides had decided to just _vanish_. He couldn't feel anything in his chest. Completely empty.

"When do you get off her shift then?" Quatre asked.

"Not until this afternoon. But you know…this means I get to take her lunch break."

Quatre sat up so fast his head went dizzy, "When's lunch break?"

Trowa began to breathe just a tiny bit heavier on the other end of the line, "In half an hour."

"I'll be there."

"Barking I hope."

"Barking nicely."

"Right," Trowa laughed.

"Hey, if you had Duo as a best friend you'd be barking too."

"Ah, but whereas Duo is barking mad, you're barking nice."

"But only for you."

"I appreciate it," Trowa said, "So…one o'clock?"

"It's a date!"

After hanging up, Quatre quickly spiffed up his appearance, the butterflies inside his stomach fluttering around at warp speed. Ignoring Duo's command (to "stay the fuck inside the hotel and don't even open the curtain"), Quatre opened the hotel door and stepped out into the muggy heat. He headed for the buses, a big smile plastered on his face as he boarded the one headed for Animal Kingdom - accidents be damned.


End file.
